Next Step
by Emmett'sBear
Summary: Bella is half human,half vampire.Born in Volterra,Italy in 1987,daughter of Aro,and Renee.She moves to Forks w/ her twin brother Drew.Meets Edward and becomes very good friends with him...but they don't know she's almost the princess of Volterra.
1. New house

**I'm Emmett's bear and this is a revised version of the first chapter. I know i should be updating my other stories but this was calling on to me more. Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

****Bpov~**

"Come on Angel!" By brother Andrew called. Yes it was true we were blood related, he's my twin. My brother, Drew -as I called him-and I live together. Our biological father Aro's, and our mother Renee, care too much for us to let us stay in Volterra. My father is always getting threats and warnings from other strong, yet foolish vampires. My mother Renee thought it'll be better this way, she comes and visits us once or twice a year, so people wouldn't suspect lot.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was nothing special, and I don't know why a guy should be interested in me. I had hazel eyes, (I know what you all thought, topaz eyes but no, my half brother also has different color eyes), dark brown hair with red highlights. My highlights are natural, but people think I'm lying sometimes. I don't care though. I was about 5.6", my dad always said, "You're another Renee!" I never told him no, I just went along with it, cause I was too busy plotting pranks to care. My brother and I were always the one that laughed and brought some happiness into the Volterra castle. My mother never laughed, my father would just say ignore us. It was pretty lame but here in our own house we had nothing to be scared of. No rules, No parents, and No restrictions to stop us from killing each other. Just playing'. Everything is just so different now...

"Angel, you ready?" My room was empty except the last few suitcases.

''Yeah, help me get this downstairs." I asked. He came over and helped me.

He was such a gentleman; he had jet black hair, teal eyes, and adoring smile. He was 6.2", were fraternal twins. We both loved sports, pranks, and other stuff like swimming, and almost the same food. (Half human part of us gets hungry)

"Were taking your Mercedes?" I asked as we stopped in front of his black Mercedes. He just nodded. Once we got in the car, he choose turned on the radio, and Just Dance blared down the stereo system that surrounded us.

"So where is Forks?" I asked, he told us we were moving there. To my dismay he laughed.

"Washington, it rains there lot so we should be able to go to high school there." Ugh. I hate school, but what fun about it is that you get to play lot pranks on the cheerleaders, nerds, and some other annoying people. We were living in some part of New York. He stopped his car in front of the airport.

"Did you have drink soon?" He was asking if I hunted earlier.

"Yeah last night." I answered, he just nodded.

"You can get new wardrobe so why bring 6 suitcases with clothes." he asked as he was removing them from his car.

"Because there was nothing else to pack." I continued ''and it's not like I have my cars, you already send them to Forks earlier.'' I ranted. Drew just looked at me as if I were crazy, and then burst out laughing. I stepped on his foot, and kicked him sunny side up. He cried in pain, while I dragged my suitcases.

He soon caught up giving me a dirty look. I just giggled harder. As we boarded the plane some guys were giving me dirty looks. Drew noticed and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, then glared at the guys. They backed down easily. We just laughed about it through the whole plain flight to Seattle.

Once we got off there was my white Audi r8. Waiting for me, I turned to look at Drew, and he just gave me the keys. He loaded all the suitcases in the trunk, and some in the backseat. I got in the drivers sit, me and Drew making small talk. He gave me the direction to our new house. It was away from public eye, but not quite. It was decorated of red toned bricks, and protected by high, high fences. Drew opened the Garage and threw the keys at me. I caught them and mumbled quick thank you before going inside.

The living room was beautiful; I went over to the windows and opened up the curtains. Sure enough the house was clean. It had modern Dark cherry red curvy Sofa, and same color loveseat near it. There was 150" Plasma screen TV I'm pretty sure Drew didn't forget the surround sound system. The carpet was beautiful, static white. The kitchen was just as beautiful the counter were onyx black. And everything fit perfect.

The stairs were in the middle between the kitchen and the Living room; it's like how it is in castles. Our house had 3 floors. 1st floor contained the Kitchen and the living room, the 2nd floor consists of the game room, library, Andrew's room, and guest rooms. And the 3rd floor has my room which is the biggest and biggest guest room. Andrew has almost the same size room. I walked up the elegant stairs; more liked ran at vampire speed.

My room was almost like the one I had for the past 10 years. There was the big balcony, with a roof covering half and the other half is open. Also the balcony had a swing, and hot tub near it. I had 50"Plasma screen in my room across from my bed, which was cherry red with blue comforters. My whole room was painted in certain pattern, and different shade of blue. I had couch on right of my bed. Next to it was door to my huge walk-in closet. My room was twice size of Drew's. I'm probably going to spend my time outside, playing sports, maybe video games there and there, and jog every now and then. Forks is ok, for now. I went down stairs after unpacking my suitcases. I grabbed my purse and keys to my Porsche.

"Andrew going shopping, and for grocery. Want to buy anything?" I asked I knew he can hear me in his room. But I also knew I might have little time getting groceries.

''Nah, thanks, don't forget to bring lots of sweet." Both of us had sweet tooth. We always had to have ice creams, junk food, chocolate, and some healthy food. We don't eat much, but when we do it has to have chocolate in it. I opened the garage and fixed the mirrors. Before living I checked my garage, there was my black vanquish, blue Ferrari, my and Drew's motorcycle, my black Volvo, my Audi, and then the black Mercedes. Drew and I always favored driving fast, and for hobby we raced across states, or pretty much any place we find.

I drove to mall in Seattle; it was about 11:00 am so I had all the time, till 10:00pm. Andrew said I have to be home to discuss school, Shucks!

Mall was pretty full, since it was Saturday. I went to Victoria secrets first, then closest shoe store, for work out shoes, and all kinds of converse. My hands were pretty full from going to 4 stores. So I went back to my car and put them in there. Then I noticed Yellow Porsche being parked next to mine. What coincidence? 2 girls came out but I didn't get to look at their faces, I knew from the moment I looked into other two guys eyes they were all vampire. I didn't care though they were animal drinker. I put the last bag, Closed the doors and left to shop more. All four of them soon left to shop. They went their own ways, and I went my own way. I shopped, and made trips to my car back and forth. I stopped to get a drink; I was on the 2nd floor when something hit me in the back.

"Ow" I whispered, I looked back to see huge person, I mean Vampire smiling apologetically.

* * *

**This one has better spelling and the version is way better.**


	2. Passing Notes

**RECAP**

Mall was pretty full, since it was Saturday. I went to Victoria secrets first, then closest shoe store, for work out shoes, and all kinds of converse. My hands were pretty full from going to 4 stores. So I went back to my car and put them in there. Then I noticed Yellow Porsche being parked next to mine. What coincidence? 2 girls came out but I didn't get to look at their faces, I knew from the moment I looked into other two guys eyes they were all vampire. I didn't care though they were animal drinker. I put the last bag, Closed the doors and left to shop more. All four of them soon left to shop. They went their own ways, and I went my own way. I shopped, and made trips to my car back and forth. I stopped to get a drink; I was on the 2nd floor when something hit me in the back.

"Ow" I whispered, I looked back to see huge person, I mean Vampire smiling apologetically.

**Bpov**

"Sorry didn't see you there." He apologized. I gave him small reassuring smile, but it was a good thing I was a vampire, if it was some human he could have hurt her/him pretty bad.

"It's alright, I'm not sure but are you even illegal height?" I laughed. He joined me.

"Not quite." He stated, and then I looked in his hands there was pink, purple, and all the other girly colors.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" I asked he noticed my stare.

"Um...no actually looking for her. You see, I got lost." Only a guy could get lost in a mall. I just giggled, we made little talk and he told me about his girlfriend, she sounded like really good person. People were giving us curious stares but I didn't care. This vampire was damn funny.

"I have to get going." I stuck my hand out for him to shake it and he returned the gesture.

"Bye...um..." I realized I didn't know his name. He gave another laugh.

"Emmett, yours?" Should I, yeah what the hey?

"I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." With that I turned around and motioned to leave.

**Emmett POV~*~*~***

Bella was funny, I liked her. I was glad I didn't break her back or anything by bumping into her. And little surprised she didn't move little from the spot she was standing, with my weight that wouldn't be possible.

I spotted Rose coming out of some Jewelry store. When she saw me she gave me quick wave and a grin.

"Thanks for holding my stuff hon." She gave me quick kiss. The stopped and gave me 'the look'.

"What?" I asked after about 4 seconds.

"What girl had the nerve to come up to you?" She asked, made a disgusted face at the word girl.

"What happened?" Jasper and Alice came up behind me.

"Emmett?" Rose asked getting impatient.

"Rose let's not get hasty, let's go home then discuss it." Jasper ordered. Rose stormed out of the mall, at appropriate human speed. We all followed. We got in Rose's M3.

"Em whatever you did, she is pretty pissed off." Jasper warned

We all got out and went inside, forgetting the shopping bags. Edward was playing some depressing song, which didn't help with situation at all._ Stop Eddie boy, my marriage is on the line_. I thought to him as Esme came in house, I guess sensing the tension.

"What happen?" She demanded. Edward stopped playing.

''Rose your overreacting.'' Alice said in duh! Tone.

''Overreacting, nu-uh. Emmett why don't you tell us who did you play around with?" She turned and snapped at him. What? What did I do? When did I play, I was shopping with her then...oh...oh...She's talking about Bella.

"Emmett you sure she was ok?" Edward asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What so you did do something?" Rose screeched.

"Rose your overreacting." I stated Alice's obvious tone.

"No, Emmett just tell me the truth." Rose demanded her fury above high.

"Why do you guess something happened?" I asked

"Well, you smell like frigging roses, freesia, and nature." She stated.

"It's true Em." Jasper stated

"So, I mean there were lot of ladies there, but none attracting as you a..." I was going to say not as attracting as Bella either but she was just a girl I met. Nothing special.

"Finish you thought, who else was there prettier then me?" Rose said her voice above furious. What the shit do I tell her?

EdwardPOV~*~*~*~

_He's dead; the fury coming from Rose is like Esme's when he breaks windows, doors, or half of the house_. Jasper thought

_Tell the truth dummy. _Alice thought

_Poor Emmett, Rose looks like she's going to pounce on him_. Esme thought

I almost laughed at his situation.

What? What did I do? When did I play, I was shopping with her then...oh...oh...She's talking about Bella. In his Mind played a picture of beautiful brunette he hit. She was beautiful more so then Rosalie, she was a human and I could tell from Emmett's view she was funny and she had musical voice. She wasn't afraid of Emmett like other girl would be she wasn't intimidated by his charms, even he thought he lost his charms when she cracked a joke. I hope her back is ok. He thought so did I? The way Emmett hit her she moved an inch. And didn't even phase.

"Emmett you sure she was ok?" I asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What so you did do something?" Rose screeched.

"Rose your overreacting." Emmett stated Alice's obvious tone.

"No, Emmett just tell me the truth." Rose demanded her fury above high.

"Why do you guess something happened?" Emmett asked

"Well, you smell like frigging roses, freesia, and nature." She stated. It was true it was strong scent. It suits Bella. Wait? Where did that come from? I just shrugged it off.

"It's true Em." Emmett turned to Jasper and gave him a glare.

"So, I mean there were lot of ladies there, but none attracting as you a..." He was going to say and not as attracting as Bella either, but he held his tongue, too late.

"Finish you thought, who else was there prettier than me?" Rose said her voice above furious. What the shit do I tell her? Emmett thought. Then he looked at me. Edward you know I'm telling the truth right? He asked

I nodded my head. _Well then help me! _He yelled at me in his thoughts. Oh well what I have to lose.

''Rose he's telling the truth, he bumped into a girl in the mall looking for you, literally, she and him just talked bit. That's it." I asked

"Rosie, are you saying there was an girl who caught my sight more then you? So then you're mistaking." Emmett said knowing he won.

_Well 'it' smells better than me_. Rose thought. I held the urge to roll my eyes at her stupid rant.

"We all make mistakes, let's just go make-up." Emmett suggested which was followed by some inappropriate images.

"So, what were you to talking about?" Alice asked, disturbing roll of images that were in Emmett's head.

"Nothing actually, when I bumped into her I apologized she forgave me, the commented on my height." He laughed while playing the comment she said in his head. I saw her face in his head, and smiles creped its way to my features at seeing her smile. But little jealous that Emmett got to meet her and I didn't. Oh god! What am I thinking she is a human?

Jasper POV~*~*~

Bella sounded like an interesting person. I chanced look at Edward, and was blown by the sight. He went back to his piano and sat, there with a smile on his face. The somewhere their there was jealousy, and confusion lots of it.

Why? I thought

Edward are you ok? You got some crazy emotions going. I asked him with my minds. I felt Alice shaking me. She had concerned written all over her face. I gave her a reassuring smile, and calm wave.

Emmett and Rose were gone upstairs doing god knows what, and I felt sorry for him.

Alice and I decided to go hunting so I would be ready for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is going to be drama filled day." Alice said, excited than ever.

"Might telling me why?" Alice looked at me like I'm the crazy one.

"Nope, I don't wanna ruin the next best amazing thing." she teased

"What's the first amazing thing then?" I asked curious.

"Um...Beg me'' She joked, I think

"I'm serious Jasper." But her smile gave her away.

"Alright I'll tell you, it was the first time I saw you. That was the first best thing.'' Somewhere there was doubt in her voice. Not about me but about her latest vision.

"But I'm not sure I can't see everything clearly, it's kind of foggy. But I made the best of it." Her emotions confirmed what she said. I gave her chaste kiss.

"It'll work out just like everything you said does.'' I gave her peck on her forehead.

Morning soon came by; the first emotion I detected that was so strong was sadness. It was coming from Edward, the obvious I thought.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

"You seem different." Esme noted to Edward. Everyone was standing outside saying good bye to Carlisle, and Esme.

"I do." He responded. I noticed too, yesterday he was smiling like an idiot. Today he seems sad as if missing something that happened yesterday.

''Yeah, dude you look miserable than usual." Emmett quoted, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well enough making fun at my loneness. Let's go, sooner we go sooner we come back." Then he turned to Alice, "could you please stop with the rock songs. It's painful, I won't look into your mind just play- I don't know maybe soft melodies.'' we looked at him then at Alice.

"Seriously lighten up at least today, and when we do get their trust me you're not going to want the day to end." Alice said with smirk playing on her lips.

"Let's just go." Edward said.

**Bella POV~*~*~**

Middle of the school year, half vampire, half human is going to school. Ok people I do NOT want any attention. But oh boy, hope I just didn't jinx my luck. Oh well, time to choose my clothes, as I got out of bed I smelled chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon. I made mental note to thank him. Sleeping is so exhausting. I laughed little in my mind; I'm pathetic in the mornings. I took long, relaxing shower and used my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I decided to where something casual, yet something that suits me. I wore plain black shirt, with white short sleeved hoodie. I wore dark blue jeans, and open toed shoes. I wore a silver charmed bracelet, and silver diamond earrings. (Pics. on profile) I went downstairs, and ate in silence, Drew was watching TV he already ate. Time went by fast if anyone asks me, Vampire are the only ones who can live in peace and not worry.

We got in my Black Volvo, and started to drive to school. Drew and I both agreed we both be juniors. Forks high was gone be little different than I thought. For some reason I wondered if the Vampire family I saw back at the mall would also be going to the same school.

I shrugged it off. I didn't need any unwanted tension. Drew drives kind of fast, but not as fast as I would. Suddenly he slowed down; we were at the same limit till police cruiser was out of Vampire hearing range. It was so boring. My I-pod wasn't doing its job this morning. Usually I let music calm me down Classical kept me interested with rhymed, and simplicity of the song.

We parked near a 1998 ford. Once I got out of the car, I noticed everyone eyes were on us. They were gawking at us like hawks. Drew got out and led the way to the office. He put he's arm around my shoulders and led me away from the boys-which may I add were giving glares to Drew- I giggled slightly. It was truly something I got see every day.

-The lady at the front office- gave us our schedules.

My~

Government

Trigonometry

English

Lunch

Biology

Gym

Andrews~

English

Trigonometry

Biology

Lunch

Government

Gym

We left the front office only to be greeted by a boy with boyish features. He had blue eyes, dirty blond spiky hair. Two words about Gel in his hair. TOO MUCH.

"Hey...y-you m-must be the new students. I'm Mike." Talk about the obvious.

"Hey Mike, mind getting out our way so we can get to class." Drew hated any guys who hit on me. He played the big brother role pretty good.

"Oh, well who do you hav-ve first hour?" I wanted to scream at him to get the hell away but no, I couldn't.

"None of your business." With that Drew and I went around him.

"What's with riches always being mean, and unsociable?" He whispered, but we both heard him. I started giggling, while Andrew rolled his eyes.

Here goes nothing- my first class Hell- in other words government. I walked in little late, maybe on purpose. All the students eyes were on me, I even smelled a vampire. I looked into the class and were greeted by two pair of golden orbs; I just smiled and went to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." I said to her, but she wouldn't move. Come on lady, you're walking slower than a turtle.

"Oh yes." She then turned to the class. "Class this is our new student, Isabella." She gave me warm smile, I smiled back at her falsely. I HATE introductions.

"Isabella why don't you have a seat next to Ms. Cullen." She motioned for me to seat next to small, vampire.

"Call me Bella." I said before leaving to my seat. The teacher went on with her lesson but I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She brought her hand forward.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I shook her hand. Behind her another vampire, was just staring at me no more like gawking. I ripped piece of paper of my notebook and wrote a note to...I don't know his name, but I'm pretty sure he's related to Alice.

_Whoever you are?_

_Close your mouth before flies come in, I'm not sure but I think you have a cavity. Hi names Bella. What's your?_

_Try not to stare its rude!_

I gave the note to Alice, and motioned for her to pass it down. Alice gave me a note herself. I gave her a Smile, Not before looking back at my other friend. He chuckled a little and then looked at me before returning to the note.

I opened Alice's note.

_I love your style, where do you shop. Cause I'm not sure if I've ever seen that type of top anywhere in Washington. We should go shopping sometime. 653-890-0374 call me. I saw you at Seattle mall, Silver Porsche nice choice. So who was the guy next to you? I saw him when you got out of the black Volvo. You know the one with his hand on your shoulder. Behind me is my brother Edward. BTW nice note. Tell me what he rights after class._

_Alice_

I smiled at her, and whispered to her. "That guy was my twin." I didn't feel like writing notes anymore. Alice passed me another note, it was from Edward.

_Bella - your name suits you. My name is Edward, but I'm sure Alice told you that. I was not staring at you; I was looking at the board. __**I chuckled at that part. **__So what brings you to lovely town of forks? Major sarcasm there. __**I giggled at that part.**__ Nice writing to you. Edward._

I turned to him and gave him a smile, and he chuckled. I turned to look at Alice, and passed her the note. She was practically bouncing to read it. I tried to pay attention to the class, no use. Alice passed me the note back.

_What's your #?_ I quickly scribbled down my number, and gave it to Edward instead of Alice. Alice giggled at that. Just as Edward was about to open it, the Bell rang.

* * *

**I love every one of you who gave me Reviews, Please continue. More Edward in your future if you do. Promise!**


	3. Boring class

**Here's more of spelled check...**

_

* * *

_

**_Recap_**

_What's you #?_ I quickly scribbled down my number, and gave it to Edward instead of Alice. Alice giggled at that. Just as Edward was about to open it, the Bell rang.

* * *

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!

EDWARDpov~~~ (You luv me enough 2 give me reviews)

Edwards schedule***

Government

English

Trigonometry

Lunch

Biology

Music

Stupid bell, I was actually enjoying this stupid class. I went over to Alice and Bella as I got up. Everyone gave me curious stares. I shrugged them off, as I approached them.

_Why is Cullen walking towards the new girl? _Mike Newton

_Edward looks so hot. _Jessica's nasal voice, it was disgusting.

_Behave Edward, I want Bella as my Bff. _Alice thought, I rolled my eyes at her unnecessary worries.

"Hey, Bella." I gave Bella my crooked smile, and she just smiled back. She didn't gush about like all the other girls nor did her breath slowed, or heart rate picked up.

"You wanna join me and Rose, were going to Seattle mall...again?" Alice asked her as we were walking our way to next class.

"Maybe Alice, I'll call you or vice versa, who do you have next?" She asked.

"Um...I have Biology, Edward has English. What 'bout you?" Alice asked causally, as if she didn't know the answer.

"Trig. I. hate. school. I'll see you at lunch Alice, same to you Edward." Alice came forward and gave her hug; she hugged back after she recovered.

"Were going to be best of friends ever!" Alice gushed. Bella laughed. She looked towards me and gave quick smile before walking away.

"Bye sees you at lunch." I whispered, she giggled in response.

She went into her Trig class, and I went my own way.

"Miss her already Edward, don't argue I know what you whispered to her." She skipped over to her next class before I could respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so anxious to get to school today. Why? beats me. But I did know who I wanted to see first once I get there. Yesterday she wasn't in lunch; I figured she had another lunch hour. Life is so not fair. I walked my way to my English class with Jasper.

_Dude you got some crazy wave of emotion going'. You ok? _Jasper interrupted my train of thought or so I thought.

"Nothing just thinking." I said, and then paused to ask him what emotions do I have?

"Jasper what emotions do I exactly have?" Nothing wrong in asking. We got in our English class, and I looked around to see the guy Bella was walking with, Alice said he was her twin.

_"_Yeah, just lot of confusion." He whispered, but I heard him. I looked over to Bella's brother he was...texting.

_How long does it take for a girl to reply back?? _He thought. He put his blackberry back. I got bored, so so bored.

"Jasper quit it." I hissed. He smiled apologetically. I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text.

_Hey Edward,_

_I now ur totally bored, so text Bella._

_AL._

Why would she suggest that? But now that I thought about it, it sounded pretty good. I opened my phone,

_Hi, Bella_

_Srry 2 disturb, just bored in Eng._

_~Edward_

I waited impatiently for her to answer back.

_What are you so impatient about, and happy? _Jasper thought.

"Just waiting for a text." I whispered. He looked puzzled. Just then my phone vibrated, I quickly read it.

_Edward, _

_So I'm second choice, great impression. (Smiley face with tongue sticking out)_

_B._

Oh Shit! What the....have I done? I quickly wrote back before the bell ring.

_Bella,_

_I didn't mean it like that. So srry if i hurt ur feelings. _

_E._

I got out of my classroom, and was greeted by _Lauren,_ I HATE HER!! Sensing my frustration Jasper laughed not only in his mind, but also out loud.

"Hey, Eddie!" I cringed at my nickname, I hate it. I saw Bella coming towards us. I just stared at her as she came towards me. Jasper just kept snickering; I shot him a dark look.

"Hey _Eddie_", Bella called, but from _her_ mouth it was so innocent and gentle. Jasper shut his mouth as she said that, out of the corners of my eyes I saw Bella's brother.

_Why is she talking to them, figures she would do something like that. _He thought. I was confused. What did he mean?

"Um...do I know you?" Lauren asked her in her nasal voice. Bella looked like she was about to puke.

"Um, no but I would be glad if you keep your distant from me." She gave her a look that would put Rosalie's dark look to shame. Lauren quickly walked away.

_She hates bitches, and Le-La-Lu.., whatever her name IS. A. BITCH. _Her brother thought_. _He came forward, and extended his hand.

"Hey I'm Andrew."

"Edward." I said politely. _Rich, check. Spoiled, Check. Jerk, Maybe. Idiot, No. _How am I a Jerk? How can he judge like that, and I am most certainly NOT Spoiled.

"Everyone get to your classes, now." almost yelled.

_Stupid kids, stupid school, stupid everyone._

"See you at lunch, _Edward" _Somehow in his tone there was amusement as he said my name.

"When do you have lunch?" I asked yesterday she wasn't there. She just laughed.

"Sorry I had to leave early for...um something, but I'll definitely see you today." She said.

"Oh, and my feelings aren't hurt, just my ego." She whispered in my ear, as she walked past me to her English.

* * *

**Thn 4 tons of reviews. keep it up.--------------- The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again**.  
Edward Cullen, _New Moon_, Chapter 23, p.508


	4. Disguise

_"When do you have lunch?" I asked yeaterday she wasn't their. She just laughed._

_"Sorry I had to leave early for...um something, but I'll definitly see you today." She said._

_"Oh, and my feelings aren't hurt, just my ego." She whispered in my ear,as she walked past me to her English._

* * *

_BPOV~_

English is so boring, I mean what class isn't. I want this class to end, I want to talk to Andrew about the Cullens. Yesterday Drew received a text from Sam, he's the packs leader in La Push. Drew and I came back for the last class. I felt so bad that I didn't get to see Edward yesterday, I really did miss him.

_Flashback of Yesterday_

_Drew and I got in the Volvo and drove to La Push. We were greeted by Sam, and some other boys--which were half naked-- at the boundary line. Drew came to La Push few years ago, and became friend with the packs leader._

_"Hello Sam, it's nice to see you again." He shook hands with him, as I got out of the car. Every eye turned to me, there was exactly four boys. _

_"Sam this is my sister, Bella." I shook hands with him._

_"Andrew this are the other pack members, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Jacob." he pointed to each guy as he said their names. All of them were on their guards there for emotionless, as I gave them a smile. _

_"Nice to meet all of you." I looked at Andrew, _**Why are we here?**_I aked him through my thoughts. _

_"So Sam is everything ok?" Drew asked._

_"Yes, you know the Cullens?" He asked_

_"Yeah, we do, talented family, mind reader, empath, and a _

_future see-er, and the size make it even more impressive." He said. Sam nodded._

_"Nice, eavesdropping I suppose." Sam grinned_

_"Maybe." Andrew grinned_

_"Just saying there was new vampire scent, and we'll search and patrol for the leech, but just wanted to warn you and....." He took piece of clothing from the Embry as he gave it to him._

_"Do you recognize this scent?" He asked Drew, Drew took the clothing in his hand and sniffed it. He shook his head after about 30 seconds._

_"No, sorry, Angel..." He gave me the piece of clothing, I sniffed it without hesitation. It smelled familiar, then it clicked._

_"The scent is around the hospital, I heard Edwards,and his families thoughts about it. caught it and their worried about who it is, Alice can't see anything I guess because the vampire has been around La Push." I finished. They all looked at me curiously._

"_When?Where was I when that happened?" Andrew asked_

"_You can't hear their every thought when you touch them." I said with a smirk. It was one of the perks of being Aro's daughter. I have his power. Sam and Andrew discussed the matter little more, and asked me if I heard anything else, and I denied. The Cullens are worried, about eachothers safety. But insisted they go back to school. _

_Drew and I went back to school, to be able to make it back their during our last class. For me it was ._

_---------------------------------------_

_End of flashback_

rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg

FINALLY!!!

I stormed out of the classroom, FREEDOM, I almost yelled.

"Hey new girl." nasal voice said. I turned to see _Lauren_, Queen wanna be. BITCH. I glared back at her, then a smirk appeared on my face. Let's she how fun lunch really is. I thought. She was puzzled at sudden change of my features, She wanted me to be scared of her. Like that was ever gonna happen, if anything she should be scared of me.

"Listen...Why are you smirking?" She left off her original thought.

"Don't worry about it." I smirked once more knowing she was difinitly scared. I saw Edward walking to the cafeteria, with a dirty blonde boy, obviously a vampire. I walked over to Edward, after a proper goodbye to _Lauren _of course.

"Nice chattin' with you." I went over to Edward and Greeted him

"Heya Edward, um..." I looked confused, or just pretended.

"Hey Bella nice to know you actully eat lunch, this is my brother Japser."As he said all this things there was a bright spark in his eyes, and smile on his lips, I never wanted to remove my eyes from this site.

"Hey Jasper, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I said and gave him a warm smile. From what Andrew told me he was the empath, and the newest member of the Cullen family. _Edward, Why are you happy? _He asked Edward trough his thoughts. I saw Edward shrugg.

EPOV~

Jasper and Bella started talking aobut how Alice is like, how enegtic, how sweet, and how nice. Japser was about to slip the fact that she can she the future. I never seen Jasper so much at ease before.

_I like her Edward, not only she makes _you_ smile, but everything about her puts _me _at ease. I mean I'm suppose to be the Empath._Japser was right, somehow, everything about Bella invites us in. Even though she was a human she was diffrent. In good way of course. Japser didn't have the thist for her, as he would for some other human. But the fact that her mind was silent was so furstrating. Also last night Alice said she couldn't see her her future clearly. Carlisle thought that was intersting.

All three of us made a grand entrance to the cafeteria, Bella was between me and Jasper talking about where was her brother.

_W-o-w, what is new girl doing with Cullens? _

_Japser is actully smiling?_

_OMG!?!?!_

_No way in hell is she stealing my spotlight!! _The last one was from Lauren, surprise.

Bella bought lemonade, and nothing else. I raised my eyebrow at her. Aren't human supposed to eat certain amount of calories, sugars, or something like that. Jasper and I got the same thing.

"What?" She asked

"Not hungry?" I asked

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as she handed three dollars to the cashier.

As she was walking out, she crashed into Emmett.

"Ow" I was at her side immdiatly.

Bpov~

"Ow'' I muttered as I Crashed, into rock like person, excuse me a was by my side in a instant.

"Whoa, Bella seriously one day your going to fall hard." Emmett joked.

"Whose fault would that be?" I asked as I pretended to look hurt.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah, let's sit down." I said as he held me. I know I was just faking it but I liked having Edward holding me. He threw Emmett a dirty look, as he walked me to a table where their was a blond vampire, and Alice.

"Hello, Bella this is Rosalie. I guess you've met Emmett before, and Edward introduced you to Jasper." She said excited. I laughed at her, and nodded to confirm indeed I met Emmett before.

"Yeah, at the mall." Emmett said. Then looked at Rosalie with a small sad smile.

"Oh, so your the one who 'bumped' into him." She sneered, somehow I felt like she was accusing me for bumping into her _boyfriend_. I sure the hell don't care.

"Hey Angel." Drews voice called.

'Hey Drew wanna sit with all of us." Alice invited.

"Sure, Thanks." **Should I ask why your sitting with them? **He thought to me. It was a gift me and him could hear each others thoughts, only if we wanted eachother to know. Edward could only hear him when he slipped his shield, I on the other hand didn't have to care for that.

**Shut up just enjoy it we fit in, almost.** I glared at him.

"So Drew found anyone you could mess with?" I asked, Cullens stared at us, as if we were the most interesting thing ever.

"No not yet..you?" He asked, he knew I had someone to mess with.

"Yep, Queen wanna be. That girl can't do anything beside glare at me and give me free threats." I laughed freely.

"Who are you talking 'bout Bella?" Emmett asked. I smirked at him.

"Look behind me and see if you don't see a blond bimbo glaring at me?" I giggled, I knew messing with her is going to be so fun.

"_Lauren_." Jasper answered, I nodded. Then looked at Drew.

"Got plans?" I asked. He laughed.

"The perfect one is to ruin her _game plan_." He smirked. I grinned back.

'What's her 'game plan'? Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we'll love to help." Alice said, with an evil smile.

"Her game plan is to screw every guy in this school, and remain a head cheerleader." I smirked.

"Your going to ruin both of them for her?" Edward asked, slight smiling.

"That's what I do, School is merely a disguise to have fun." I laughed, Drew joined, and so did the Cullen's.

........................................................................................

"So what if she ends up kissing a girl, and looses her head cheerleader spot." Drew asked

"By the same girl." I finished, Drew smiled as he got up.

"Be back, want anything?" He asked

''um...2 Twix." I wanted chocolate right now to enjoy the moment Lauren is tormented. Drew nodded.

"So you hate Lauren?" Edward asked. I nodded

"It's not hate, it's just...no it's hate." I smirked. Alice giggled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'm saying Andrew is putting the plan in action, right now." I laughed.

''Oh, how right you are." I laughed with her.

''So what is your brother doing exactly?'' Rosalie asked. I shrugged

''Dunna, it' him making it happen, I don't care as long I see evidence of what Lauren looked like caught in action." I smiled, thinking of what we been doing since we started high school, to keep from boring ourselves. Pranks have always kept my mind off of subjects that I don't want to think about.

"Cool, we get to see Lauren kiss a girl." Emmett laughed. I giggled.

"So why did you tell him to get you twix?" Jasper asked.

"Cover." I answered. Andrew returned, with 2 Twix for me, and Hot Cheetos for him. I put one in my purse, and I opened the other one.

"Here you go." He gave me a photograph. I burst out laughing as to what I saw. It was Lauren kissing..Jessica. Congrats to Jess for becoming the next head cheerleader.

"Give me, give me, give me." Alice bounced. I gave the picture to Edward who also burst out laughing, and passed it to Jasper, who saw it and also burst out laughing. Finally Alice got it and she was on verge of tears but she couldn't cry. Rosalie, and Emmett both burst our laughing as well.

"So I'm assuming this will be up on the walls tomorrow, and Jessica ends up being head cheerleader, because somehow Laurens grades slipped." I smirked at Drew.

"You know me too well." He grinned. He put the picture in his jacket, and we all went back to acting normal.

"So how did you do it?" Jasper asked.

"Bribing, Hypnotizing, and kissing." He answered.( So he meant, he bribed Jessica, Hypnotized Lauren, and blew a warm kiss to the teacher so he can clear out her grades.) Brilliant.

"Smart." Edward commented. We all talked about why Drew, and I ended up being in Forks. We told them parents are on vacation, they didn't question us anymore. We all were startled when the bell rang.

"Guess we better get going." Jasper said as he kissed Alice on the forehead.

"Yeah, bye Angel." Drew gave me one arm hug.

"Who do you have next?" Edward asked

"Um...Biology. You?" I wonder...

"Really, I have Biology too. Wanna walk to class together?" He asked, there was hope in his eyes. I can never say no to him.

"I don't have a choice." I grinned, in returned i got crooked smile from him.

------------

In biology I sat next to Edward, which was great. Beyond great actually. Now we were walking to our cars. It was sad to say good bye to Edward, but I was looking forward to tommorrow.

"Bye." He said as I reached my volv, Drew was already seated inside. I gave him a smile "See you tommrrow." He gave me a sad smile.

I got in car and drove home, looking forward to tomorrow--that was a first-- and hanging on to my memories of Edward.

I went for a swim in our indoor pool, to clear out my head. About seven I got out, and cooked something for Drew, and myself. We ate as we watched t.v. Basketball games were intersting to say at least.

I went to bed around eleven, and dremnt of Edward, I welcomed my dreams. I falling hard for him. His crooked smile, his mezmrizing eyes, his velvet voice. Everything about him made me fall for him even harder. I just hope I don't blush when he is near. Hope I didn't jinx that.

* * *

_**Plz ignore my Spelling and grammar errors. Sorry once again for that. I will tell you Bella, and Drew's power in the future.**_

_**Playboy's Girl ~Angel**_

___________________________

**We'll go to Vegas — you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official — that you belong to me and **_**no one else**_**.****  
****Edward Cullen****, **_**Eclipse**_**, Chapter 20, p.456**


	5. Mrand MsCullen

_I went to bed around eleven, and dreamt of Edward, I welcomed my dreams. I was falling hard for him. Everything about him made me fall for him even harder His crooked smile, his mesmerizing eyes, and his velvet voice. I just hope I don't blush when he is near. Hope I didn't jinx that._

* * *

I woke up at two in the morning, I kept having nightmares about my father, he was a nightmare himself, and my mother. I felt as if she needed me. It's true my father or mother have never seen me since I was a baby. So if they see me now they would never know I'm their daughter, cruel as it may sound I like it that way. Drew has never sent pictures of me; using the excuse it could reveal our secret. He knew I hated the attention if they ever find out. I fell back asleep thinking about these things.

I woke up, officially, at 7:45 or something I didn't car if I was late at all. I sure didn't care if I was kept back a whole year. Soon when I was fully awake, I smelled another vampire in my room.

"Drew get your lazy as in here now!" I tensed what if it was the Volturi, or some serial killer. I heard a loud thump; apparently we both were going to be late. I giggled as I watched very sleepy Drew walking in my room. He tensed as he sniffed the air. He went around the room, and slid the balcony doors open.

Beautiful, sweet honey like smell hit me. I grinned as I recognized who that could be.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked. I just kept grinning as I got up from my bed, and made my way to the bathroom.

"It was Edward right?" He murmured, I smirked, and then giggled in response. He sighed.

"Tell him to stay away; he almost gave both of us heart attacks." He sighed again.

"I'm not going to school today." I told him, plotting how to tell Edward to come over every night. I really did like him.

"In other words you want Edward to call you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, which was so true.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself and me getting well." I glared at him. He visibly gulped, and I chose a very nice stay home outfit. I turned the heat on high, so my white dress wouldn't look suspicious. I wore, plain white flats, and my silver heart locket, nothing out of place. It was perfect. (Pic. on profile)

I went downstairs, I slide down the stair ramp, and grabbed an energy bar.

"Love you sis." Drew yelled, as he got in the car, I watched as he rolled down the window."Oh, and your going to miss Jessica's and especially Laurens shameful act on Forks high walls, done by yours truly of course." I rolled my eyes, and laughed at how childish we are.

"I'll hear about it for the next set of months." I smirked. They love spotlight after all.

"Don't let anything slip." I smirked."Oh and I might go to the first beach on La Push, is that ok?" I didn't want any unnecessary risks.

"Yeah, I'll call Sam and tell him, take care." He warned. I nodded, and waved him goodbye.

I received a text from Alice after first hour.

_Bella, r u ok?_

_Y aren't u in skool?, you missed the biggest thing 2 Eva happen' here. LOL!_

_I was holding on to jasper for my dear life, LOL! You should have see Lauren and Jessica's faces._

_G2G bye. _

_Alice_

I texted back saying I'm visiting relatives, and I won't be in school today. I also invited her over, and her family if they like.

She texted back:

_I'll luv to, every 1 would b the' if u don't mind._

_I'll tell Drew, I know u haven't told him._

_Al. _

I texted Drew telling him I'll be back by 2:00pm.

I started getting ready to go; I was only going so I can watch the scenery, swimming- maybe some other time, not now.

Just as I was putting on my lip gloss my phone rang, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, can I speak to Drew?" A voice asked

"Um…who am I speaking to?" I asked

"Just give the damn phone to Drew." The voice roared

"Look who ever you are you have no way in hell to talk to me like that, and I don't even know any Drew so get lost asshole." I almost hung up, but then pressed _record_ switch.

"Listen missy, who ever you are, just give the damn phone to Drew, or else." He threatened

"What? Do you even know me?" I was beyond outraged

"Bitch, Who the hell are you to talk to me like that, and remember this if Drew doesn't reach this phone in the next 20 seconds I will personally haunt you down," The voice continued

"And who the hell are anyways, no one tells Jane what to do, got it?" I didn't respond on purpose, but kept breathing so she'll keep talking. I hung up when she didn't speak for 10 seconds.

I called Drew, and he almost panicked. If he wasn't half dead, that would have changed.

"It's a good think you record it." He calmed himself down.

"Go down to La Push, and call me when you reach there." He said, after while."I'm coming home, and tracing that phone call." He hung up.

I drove my silver Porsche to La Push, once I got to the beach I noticed two boys walking on the beach. They noticed my car, and came toward me. I immediately recognized them, Jacob, and Embry. I smiled warmly at them as I got out.

"Hello, Jacob, Embry. Hope I'm not disturbing anything?" I gave them both handshakes.

"No, it's fine. But aren't you … never mind?" I noticed his stare, it was on ,my clothes. I laughed he almost thought I would freeze.

"Want to give me a tour?" I asked as I sucked in all the beautiful details about the beach.

"Come on…" He led the way, he pointed to different plants, and he showed me a cliff, which they mentioned they come here lot.

"It is a breathtaking sight."It was, the sun didn't shine but, the ocean made everything seem so serene.

Jacob and I got along great.

"Why can't we smell you?" Embry asked.

"Because I'm blocking my scent, Drew told me it's not welcoming to you." He mentioned it when we came back from visiting the pack.

"Thank you so much for giving me a tour, but mind leaving me alone for a minute. I like my quite time." I smiled warmly at them.

"Um…Sam specific orders not to leave you until you leave." Jacob apologized.

"Oh, sorry you have to tolerate me." I laughed.

"Yeah, us too." I stopped laughing, and gave them a sad look. They both burst out laughing at the look on my face.

"You should have seen your face."Embry laughed.

"Not funny." even though it really was. I knew somewhere there was truth in his statement.

_____We had so much fun; we played tag for awhile, though I always won. They call me cheater; I call my vampire speed source. I left at 1:30 or so.

It was a good thing I used my powers to block there and my scent, or I would reek right now. Before I left I gave Drew a call. He said he wasn't able to trace the call but I knew better. He knew who "Jane" was.

"Ok. It's ok to have Cullen's over?" I didn't want anything bad to happen.

"I won't be home. Sorry. Their fine, as long as the house stays as it is."I rolled my eyes. I was almost half way to my house. I wasn't used to having him around anyways. He always leaves and we both basically keep to ourselves unless school. I was too lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a deer in the road. I stopped my car fast it ended up being in middle of the road, hum….might as well have some late lunch. I got out of the car and went toward it. It stopped moving as it noticed me and started to spring at the forest in front of him. But I wasn't going to have that now. I attacked it, making sure not to ruin my dress in the process, and sucked the deer dry. It wasn't appetizing but it'll have to do till Drew comes back. I went to dispose the deer in the forest, I returned shortly after burying it under a tree. I erased my scent so no one could trace the culprit.

Epov~

Why couldn't she be in school today? Why the fuck not? I missed her. Yes I saw her this morning, but I miss her. So much. Already. Ugh.

_Edward quite down. We can see her after school. _I heard Alice's thoughts.

"Your making Jasper all sad and depressed quit it." She whispered yelled.

"Yeah dude chill just 'cause she's not in school today doesn't mean you have to give a girly tantrum." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Drew smirking.

"I'm not giving out a girly tantrum." I defended myself.

"Sure your not, you're giving out a_ manly_ tantrum." Emmett smirked.

"Ha-ha." Rosalie said. _Your getting attached Edward, as if it's not enough you're already her night owl. _

"Drew Bella invited us over, is that okay?" Alice asked. When did that happen? _It _happened_ when you were missing her so much, and not paying attention to my thoughts. _Alice answered

"Yeah, she texted me." Drew answered.

Lunch was even horrible, around 2 or 3 I don't even care, and Emmett suggested we all leave early. I was to hurt to argue. Alice nodded, Jasper and Rosalie shrugged.

We were on the road with Alice's favorite song surrounding _my _car. Don't I get a say so in choice of songs. No. Suddenly I saw a silver Porsche in middle of the road, the car started, I squinted my eyes to find-what you know-Bella. I swear my dead heart just beat. But why was she parked in the middle of the road. She was wearing a white dress, which made her look like an angel. I stopped my car as she fixed hers on the road. She noticed us after a moment; she blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

I rolled down my window and so did she.

"Well hello Bella. Didn't know I'll find you parked in the middle of the road." I teased, her cheek turned more intent color red.

"I had to stop my cae so the deer wouldn't get hurt...You guys skipping the rest of the day?" They all nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Alice suddenly clapped her hands and blocked me from her mind.

"Bella why don't you come over our house instead, our mom would love to meet you." Alice invited, Jasper nodded. _This is going to be so fun_. Alice thought.

"Sure I'll follow no point in going home anyway." She murmured.

"Yea! It's going to be so much fun." She put her car into reverse; I drove slowly so she could follow.

"Can you go any faster?" She yelled. Her window was still down.

"Sorry it's just I can't stand driving slow." she defended. I gave a brief nod, and turned to 80, she kept up just as fast. I forgot to slow down in the curves to out driveway, but Bella managed to keep up. For a human she was a good driver, but it was little too dangerous for her to drive this fast.

We all got out, and I looked over to see Bella looking at me. When she caught eye contact with me she blushed brilliant color of pink, and gave me a shy smile.

"Bella come on." Alice dragged her inside the house. Bella looked around to take in the details of the house.

Alice barged in the house, Esme came in from the back door with pair of huge scissors. She put it on the counter and washed her hands.

"Oh, you're all home early?" She noted.

"Hey mom, we want you to meet Bella swan. Bella meet Esme." Alice introduced. Esme gave her brilliant smile.

"Nice to meet you Esme." Bella smiled. But there was sadness in her eyes.

"Lovely to meet you dear." _Oh what a lovely creature, and the way Edwards looking at her is much better, Alice was right. _Esme gushed. We showed her our house, and she and Alice talked about clothing and everything. Whenever Esme came into room, she smiled sadly. Did she miss her own mother?

Bpov~

Their house was beautiful. Esme was wonderful; she was a caring mother figure. She was nothing like Renee, much better. She actually asked if I care about something. Esme is so…so trustworthy person. There will be no word to describe her, she just is perfect. They all are so lucky to have her, to have someone care for you, to have someone to talk to, to have someone to hug you, and tell you your perfect. But I had nothing like that. We were in the living room talking when I noticed a grand piano sitting on the back wall. It was looking so peaceful there.

Edward noticed my gaze and helped me up.

"Do you play?" I asked

"Little." He answered.

"It's beautiful, play something for me." I pleaded, I wanted to know how little he knew how to play.

"I don't know?" He seemed unsure.

"I'm sure you're wonderful. Please." I encouraged.

"No." He slowly said. That's it; I used my puppy dog face on him. I widened my eyes, stuck out my lip and asked again softly.

"No fair, you know I can't resist the puppy dog face." He showed me his big eyes.

"Please Edward." I purred in his ear. He visibly gulped. I saw his family behind him snickering, I looked at them and Alice gave me thumbs up. I gave her a wink and smirked at Edward.

He walked over to the piano and pulled me with him. I smiled at him.

"I won't bite." I laughed; he gave me an endive smile.

"Alright, you know you're spoiled." He said as he put his long finger on the keys, he played soft melodious music. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, and just let the music fill me in. He stopped playing and I looked up to see him looking at me with curious eye.

"What?" I asked, then blushed-I hate blushing-he raised right hand and stroked my cheek, and I leaned into it. He held my cheek in his hand, we both looked –stared-at each other.

"You have a lovely blush." He said, softly. He started to play, serene music once again filled the room.

I put my hand on the keys as he stopped, and started playing Claire de Lune.

"You play?" He asked surprised.

"Little." I mimicked his early toned.

I heard the door click open, revealing a man in his 30 or so I assume. He had blonde hair.(You all know it's a vampire)

"Hello Edward." He greeted then eyed me, I blushed knowing this has to be his father. He put the coat down he was holding on the nearest sofa. Esme came down and gave him a hug, and she received a peck on the cheek.

"Carlisle this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my father Carlisle." I shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you Carlisle, but I have to get going." I smiled sadly at him. I hugged Edward a goodbye.

"Bye, since its Friday, I won't see you soon." Drew and I were going to hunt this weekend.

"Oh, bye." He hugged back. I said my goodbyes to everyone and left.

EPOV~

_Explain Edward. _Carlisle thought. He played what we looked like. A couple, he thought.

"I need to go hunt." I said, and went to the forest I hunted some deer, and elk.

Why did it have to be Friday? I wanted to see her more. I missed her. I went to my meadow and stayed their the entire night thinking about Bella.

* * *

**Give me reviews and suggestions plz....thanks 2 my friends for helping me with my next story which will be out in two or so weeks. **

**Playboys Girl ~Angel**

* * *

Do I dazzle _you_?  
**Edward Cullen**, _**Twilight**_, Chapter 8, p.168


	6. Reasons

**Hey i'm back sorry writing new stories is veru diffcult, u all know coming up with a plot, climax and all the other stuff.**

**Enjoy!!! **

* * *

**RECAP:**

Explain Edward_. __Carlisle thought. He played what we looked like. A couple, he thought._

"_I need to go hunt." I said, and went to the forest I hunted some deer, and elk._

_Why did it have to be Friday? I wanted to see her more. I missed her. I went to my meadow and stayed their entire night thinking about Bella._

* * *

Bpov~

Drew and I were headed off to Montana for hunting, also to visit some friends. We left at 3 in the morning. It's a good thing Edward didn't come last night or it would have been hard to tell him where I was going at three in the morning.

"Drew is it bad if the Cullen's find out about us?" I really thought about telling them. Maybe even go hunting with them and not be afraid of anything.

"Maybe, why you ask?"

"I wanted to tell them, you know they even play baseball in the clearing not far. What a perfect family." I sighed. I saw Alice's vision, Drew and I needed to be sure she doesn't see us.

"Oh, Angel it's alright. We make a great family if you ask me." He soothed me. I gave him a hug.

"What would happen if I did tell them?" Drew sighed.

"Dad would not only kill you, but also the Cullen's." He whispered.

"Or he would force them to join the Volturi." I finished. He nodded solemnly.

"I hate my life, I wish for a normal life sometimes you know." I muttered to myself. Drew and I had been driving for the past 2 hours, according to him we would be there in the next 10 to 15 minutes. We arrived and hunted for two days. Choices vary from bears, to mountain lions to much more. We arrived back Monday morning, maybe at 4 something. I changed into something comfortable and went to bad. Drew might have done the same since I didn't hear any noises coming form downstairs.

I was awakened by Drew at about 7:30am.

"Time for school sleepy head," He yelled. I jumped up and glared at know-it-all brother of mine.

"I'm up; get you ass out of my room." I growled. I heard him laugh as he got out. I took a shower, washed my hair. I dried my hair, then curled it little to give a daring look. I put on some eyeliner, and lip gloss that's it. Make-up never suited me. I wore blue backless halter top, with dark skinny jeans, and black heels. I put on my new black Gucci Purse, I put my cell phone, I-pod, and lip gloss, and gum pack in it.

Drew said he wasn't going to be in school today till lunch. I took my white Audi, and turned up No air by Jordan sparks as I rode my way to school. I reached there in short amount of time. As I got out every eye was on me. Hello hell. I thought sarcastically. I saw Edward and his family standing next to his silver Volvo. I waved them over. Alice was the first one to come over.

"Hey Bella, so how was your weekend?" She asked.

""Alright I guess, I bought myself a new car, not this one just something not so sportsy. You know to replace my Audi, Ferrari, and Porsche." I smiled. She nodded. I did ordered it's arriving this weekend.

"So what you get?" She asked

"2006-lexus-is250." I said

()

"Oh, so Why Drew didn't come today?" she asked, this is getting really annoying, and creepy.

"He is-just during lunch I guess." I told her. She squinted her eyes at me.

"So you went car shopping for two days?" She asked…again

"No, we went to Montana, visit family ranch, and I rode a brown Brazilian Sport Horse." I told her with fake enthusiasm.

"Uh-uh. Why didn't you answer your phone?" She looked like she was about to cry. .

"Alice Why are you asking me these questions?" I looked back at her family who were all watching us. Edward came forward, and put a hand on Alice's shoulder, Jasper was right behind him. Emmett was pulled back by Rosalie. I heard Emmett sigh in frustration.

"What she means is she was worried about you welfare." Jasper told me with a soft smile. I smiled back, and gave Alice a hug.

"Sorry Alice, next time maybe you would like to come along." I laughed, everyone joined me. I heard Emmett laugh who heard a 'shut up' from Rosalie.

"I should be sorry; I shouldn't have asked you your personal stuff. So you want to go shopping with us." I raised an eyebrow at her then turned to look at Rosalie, who had rage filled face. She stormed in the building saying string of profanities.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." I muttered.

"Don't mind her. Please both of us and Jasper, and Edward if he wants to come." She said with enthusiasm.

"I don't know. I'll call Drew and ask him later," I continued before she said anything. "So were you doing this weekend?" I asked.

We chatted for till lunch, I texted her during class. We talked about what we would look for during our shopping trip.

I was going to the bathroom during my English class. Someone strong pulled me aside and pinned me to the bathroom wall. Oh shit.

* * *

Nothing like cliffys... i hate them too but it owuld have talken me forever to finish it if i didn't do anythign about it.

Who could it be??? Is it a girl or a guy. Is she gonna get raped, or

Figure it out!

Review for more...

**_Would you please tell me what you're thinking? BEFORE i go mad?  
Edward Cullen_**

Edward Cullen quotes at teh end of every chapter.


	7. Caught

_OK **SORRY i'm late, but it's spring brake so sorry. But i typed 2 chpaters to cheer you al up. Suggestion r requirs give me ideas!!!**_

**_LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU _**

**_My new story is up SUPERIOR TO MY LIFE----it's ALL HUMAN_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_We chatted for till lunch, I texted her during class. We talked about what we would look for during our shopping trip._

_I was going to the bathroom during my English class. Someone strong pulled me aside and pinned me to the bathroom wall. Oh shit._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

BPOV~

Oh shit! What the hell does she want?

"What the f. let me go." I almost yelled.

"No listen, stay away from my family." She threatened. This is where that 'if stupid looks could kill' line comes in.

"Listen _Rosalie_, I have no intention of ruining or coming between your family, so just leave me be. And let go -you're hurting me." I used 'human' strength so she wouldn't suspect anything, I also sneered her name to give of the effect.

"Listen we don't want a dumbass human…" She trailed of looking at me.

"_Dumbass human_, you're referring as if you're _not _one?" I questioned looking all naive. She gaped and loosened her grip on me which allowed me to escape. I smoothed down my outfit out and gazed as her lips closed and opened numerous times. She couldn't form a complete thought. So I listened to her thoughts. _Shit, I shouldn't have done this. What if she suspects something? Oh god, no, no and no I will kill her before she opened her pathetic mouth._

Kill me! Was she kidding, that would just arouse more suspicious from everyone. Did she forget about my brother? Some vampires can be so stupid.

"Just stay away from my family." She threatened. I glared back saying nothing. She can't make me want to do something I don't want to. I don't care what she does, or doesn't.

"Sure, let's 'pretend' I agreed." I said. I smirked leaving her shocked at the exact spot she let me go. _You will agree-for your life. _She thought. Yeah right. LOL! I wanted to laugh out loud but that would be too stupid.

Why is she so overprotective of her family? And does she have any respect for the vampire secrets, even if I wasn't aware of vampires I would have suspected something different about the way she referred to me as a _human_.

Just as I made my turn Edward came into view. I smiled at him, and then turned to Rosalie who looked kind of scared, but she still had a confident pose.

EPOV~

I was sitting in my class when I heard Rosalie's thoughts threatening Bella. How dare she? I asked my teacher to be 'excused' to go to the nurse. I went storming through the buildings till I found Rosalie and Bella. Bella was walking away leaving Rosalie clueless. _You will agree for your life! _I heard Rosalie's thoughts. Now she had crossed the lines.

I came in sight and saw Bella was walking toward the double exit doors. Rosalie replayed the conversation she had with her in her minds, she still didn't notice me. I cleared my throat and Rosalie looked up, Bella smiled warmly, while Rosalie looked dead scared.

_Oh shit, shit, shit!! This isn't good, Hey Edward. _Was she kidding me? Bella went through the exit doors at the same time I dragged Rosalie out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled. She just shrugged and took out her lip gloss. _What I think is right. It's none of your business. _She yelled at me in her mind. I was beyond outraged at this point.

"Rosalie the way you talked to her, she suspected _something."_ Alice said coming out of one of the building with Jasper, and Emmett behind her.

"Rose baby, why?" Emmett asked. _What do we do now? _He thought.

"Rosalie I think you put this whole family in danger." Jasper said sending a calming wave, mixed with little anger.

"I…we can get rid of her?" She looked down as she said this.

"WHAT?!?!?" I roared. How dare she think she can kill Bella? No way in hell was I going to let her kill Bella.

"Let's discuss this with Carlisle and Esme." All of us got in my car, everyone's thoughts focusing on Bella and Rosalie. Alice called Carlisle, giving him the background of our problem. Once we got home we all waited for Carlisle's arrival. Esme was waiting to figure out why we all came home so early when Carlisle arrived.

"What happened exactly?" He asked.

"Rosalie thought threatening Bella to stay away from us was a good idea so she did it, giving Bella an impression we aren't humans" I glared at her, I heard Esme gasp, and Carlisle shook his head in disproval.

_Are we going to have to move? _Esme's thought were the calmest of all.

* * *

**GASP,GASP~~ Are they going to leave Bella and Drew or Stay...REVIEW**

**I won't go far, but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go.  
****Edward Cullen****, ****Eclipse**


	8. Concerned

_RECAP:_

_"Rosalie thought threatening Bella to stay away from us was a good idea so she did it, giving Bella an impression we aren't humans" I glared at her, I heard Esme gasp, and Carlisle shook his head in disproval._

_Are we going to have to move?Esme's thought were the calmest of all._

* * *

EPOV:

"No Esme I'm not moving, I don't care if Bella knows what we are." I concluded.

"_You don't care_; she has you wrapped around her fingers like a band." Rosalie sneered.

"I don't care." I gave her the same glare back "I trust her Rosalie, she's not like any other humans she's different and you just have to go ruin her life by frightening her. Do you know how content I am immediately seeing her let alone be with her? I swear if she remains distant from _us_ -by that I mean me-I will have no forgiveness for you." I said as I made my way to my room. I put on some Debussy and settled myself on the couch. I don't care what feeling I had for Bella still I wasn't giving up our acquaintance just because of Rosalie. I know I should keep my distant but I can't, everything just pulls me towards her.

_Edward some way we need to keep our distant, I'm not saying Rosalie is right but…_I didn't want hear Jasper anymore I growled in response to _everyone's_ thoughts. Why couldn't they understand I needed Bella in my life, even if it's for just a year or month.

"Edward, can I come in?" Alice interrupted my train of thoughts on Bella's laugh, smile, jokes, and most of all her eyes. There so expressive you can tell when she is happy- there is this magical spark that bounces in her eyes.

There was another knock on the door "Edward I will come in if you like it or not." She said as she slid opened the door to let herself in, she plopped herself on the other end of the sofa. _Edward I know you like her but…_

"Alice I just want her to be happy…I want to see her happy." I whispered the last part.

"I know Edward your falling in love with her, but…"

"Alice I'm not falling in love with her she just makes me happy." I said. Could I really love her? I just shrugged it off and looked at Alice who looked annoyed.

"Would you let me finish" She said annoyed, I sighed in frustration.

'But…She is a human and we need to stay away." She said in a low trembling voice. I know Bella and Alice are been good friends and meant to be.

"Alice I'm sorry but I can't…" I trailed off looking at the ground. _You're going to see her tonight?_ She asked. She was torn between staying with her instincts or her power -she only has _some_ doubts only because she couldn't see Bella's future.

_I'm afraid for our family_She said in her thoughts, I looked up at her with questioning eye.

"Why?" I asked.

_What if she tells…_

"She's not going to. I trust her I will talk to her." I said giving her a hug.

"What will you say 'do you know were vampire, if you do keep it a secret please'." Rosalie mocked. I noticed Emmett also standing next to her.

"At least she doesn't doubt me, and I'm not the root of this problem." I said. We both knew we were acting childish.

"Both of you stop." Alice interrupted I could feel a calming wave sent, accepted without hesitation.

"We'll just see what will happen tomorrow." Jasper consulted. We all nodded in agreement.

I didn't go to Bella's that night in fear of what will happen tomorrow. I stayed up composing a lullaby that she inspired. It sounded really good, I got compliment from Esme and Alice while Rosalie stayed locked up in her room with Emmett.

In the morning Rose took her red M3 with Emmett while Jasper, Alice and I took my Volvo. Bella hadn't arrived yet but I hoped she would soon. The bell was about to ring in 15 minutes. Three minutes later Bella and Drew arrived in silver Porsche.

_They sure like the attention._Rosalie thought.

Bella came out looking like a super model, she was wearing a white shirt inside as far I can see it was covered with a blue and white hoodie, she wore white blue denim. Alice was complementing her style she then let out a huge squeal, which was also caught by Bella and Drew. Bella turned to give us a smile, I also noticed Alice walking/running towards her. I followed her with Jasper, while Emmett and Rosalie turned to go inside. Well Rosalie did Emmett followed. (Outfit on Profile)

"Ok how did you get those shoes? There not even out in the market yet." She started Bella laughed at Alice.

"Alice yeah no their not, but you just have to know how to get it." She winked at Alice.

"We are still going shopping, and now you're not making an excuse. I love your earrings." Alice and Bella talked about clothing, and shoes and girl stuff, while Drew and Jasper made comments on how Bella wouldn't stop ranting about those damn shoes till she got them last night. I joined them when they laughed, Bella scowled at Drew. Drew just laughed harder.

"It's alright Bella." Alice cooed "All girls have to have their time." She jumped up and down.

"Um…Bella hope you didn't take Rosalie seriously yesterday?" I asked concerned. Several emotions flowed on the, she was touched, hurt and happy.

"Please, I might be stupid but not that stupid. She's just worried I might bring non-human family secret about you'll out." Bella smirked "Which I won't, I promise" She gave me reassuring a smile.

_She knows?_Alice thought

_She knows we're vampires? This is bad; Rose is going to be pissed._Jasper thought

"We should talk over lunch?" Drew cut in on a deep awkward of silence

"Yeah, come on I don't want to be late, maybe I do but come on who loves school?" Bella said as she walked beside me. Her hand barely brushing back against mine send a electric shock throughout my whole body, it felt like my heart just beat. I looked at her who was inspecting at her hand.

_Edward what if this turns out bad?_Jasper's though broke me from looking at Bella.

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Talk to you later Drew" Bella said.

Alice, Bella and I took our seats in the back of the classroom. Alice's thoughts were pure concern.

"Alice what mall are we going to?" Bella asked in a whisper once the teacher came.

"Maybe Seattle mall" Alice said

"Kay did you do your homework, I didn't oh well" Bella said mostly talking to herself.

"Yeah, I did. It was kind of easy." Alice whispered back.

'Took me less than five minute to do it' Alice murmured in a low hiss.

"Really?" Bella asked did she hear that. _How did she hear me?_ Alice asked herself. I shrugged.

"Yeah" Alice said. We didn't talk at all. I told what happened to Emmett who said we shouldn't talk to Rose about this during class change. Both me and Jasper decide to go to lunch together, soon Emmett joined. Bella and Drew were seated at the back table with Alice and Rosalie on the other end. I couldn't hear Drew's thoughts for some reason, Bella' never. Rosalie was practically causing at Bella, and Alice was just concerned for this family.

* * *

REVIEW


	9. They never cared

THANKS TO ALL WHO LEFT ME REVIEW.

Thanks juts keep 'em coming and read my newest story Superior to My life.

Here's a preview: of chapter 1, chapter 5 coming soon ~~

**"I've been living here for three years, you?" **

**"About two weeks ago." No way, she's new here.**

**"Really, from where" **

**"Florida." She responded. Wow! That's far.**

**"Do you like it here?" I hope she does, and she stays. She laughed her musical laugh.**

**"Yes, it's been good so far." She winked. She WINKED, At Me. I think I stopped breathing. Why am I acting like such a girl? **

**"Well did anyone take you out to see the scenery of the real Seattle?" I hoped not.**

**"No." She said. YES!! **

**"Would you like for me to show you?" Please say yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.**

**"That would be nice, but I don't even know your name." She giggled**

**"Edward Cullen. Well what 'bout yours?"**

**"Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand, and I took it, I felt current of electricity go through me. I looked at her big hazel eyes, which were also fueled with confusion. But why does her name sound so familiar. Have I met her before?**

**BPOV~**

**"Edward Cullen. Well what 'bout yours?" He asked. 'Cullen' as in Emmett Cullen, also the CEO of Cullen Corporation, I didn't let that surprise me. I kept my features calm and collected.**

**"Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out, when he touched it felt like I've been shocked, but in a good way. I looked up to see him looking at our joined hands with same curios look. He looked up at me and gave me a smile. Oh, his breathtaking smile his crooked smile, his hot smile, and most of his entire sexy smile. His features were so divine, and just perfect. **

Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Really?" Bella asked did she hear that. How did she hear me? Alice asked herself. I shrugged._

"_Yeah" Alice said. We didn't talk at all. I told what happened to Emmett who said we shouldn't talk to Rose about this during class change. Both me and Jasper decide to go to lunch together, soon Emmett joined. Bella and Drew were seated at the back table with Alice and Rosalie on the other end. I couldn't hear Drew's thoughts for some reason, Bella' never. Rosalie was practically causing at Bella and Alice was just concerned for this family. _

* * *

**APOV~~**

I think they know, but they won't tell. I might not know Bella for that long but I can trust her, we can trust her. Edwards clearly has feelings for her, and her brother is just keeping to his own thing. Bella is…different than any girl I ever met. Her beauty is like Rosalie but her personality is sweet, smart, generous, humorous, and friendly. She doesn't judge by people's looks, but by content of the person's character.

I trust her Edward. I told him. I know he still is worried we all set down and all eyes were practically on Bella, and Drew. Not seeing their future makes I feel blind. I hate it. My gift has always been my sight to my life and my family's future. Edward mentioned he can only hear some of Drew's thoughts and Bella's none at all. This just set Rosalie of to another one of her tantrums. Carlisle's very frustrated about this as well. Jasper could only feel little emotions like Happiness, sadness, and maybe sometime anxiety from both Bella and Drew. Not much. Both brother and sister were a true mystery.

RPOV~~** (Sorry 2 ppl who hate her)**

"It wasn't my fault." I said to myself. I didn't mean to do or say anything beside threatening her. I didn't know that would slip, I mean _she_ was practically intimating me, by not being scared of me. I mean people get scared of us easily. And she didn't even seem to phase. It's like she knows were not going to hunt her unless we slipped. Bitch.

I would have if she did something like cussed at me I would have killed her then and there. She was stupid enough to say yes she would go shopping with Alice, I mean the girl had no self preservations it's like she wants to die. If she knows what we are then why wouldn't she scream for her life instead of being all friendly? I would. I know people think I'm being shallow but she is a human ad she could be huge threat to us.

Would Emmett hate me for letting her know were not humans? I hope not, but I deserved it. I didn't deserve his love and all but I need it. I needed Emmett to survive - _he_ was the one who saved me, and not vice versa. After Royce I doubt I wouldn't have tried to commit suicide even as a vampire. I probably would just jump in fire and all.

**EmPOV~~**

I feel terrible for my baby. She doesn't deserve the hate she's getting. Maybe a little but she was only looking out for us. Even though threatening Bella is not the best way to do it. I feel kind of protectiveness around Bella even though she and I don't even know that much about each other. It's like I have this feeling it's all for the good graces of good. I can be deep if I want to.

I sat down to next t Rose, and entwined my hand with hers and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Emmett" Bella called. I smiled and said hey back. I'm sure Rose was practically cussing at her but I knew she couldn't help it. Bella looked innocent but deep down everyone had their own monster inside.

"Bella I have to go, Dad called and he wanted me there for this thing." He put his phone away, which he was holding, in his pocket. He got up and kissed Bella on the forehead before giving her a warning look and left. I heard Bella sigh. I wasn't any Jasper or Edward but I could tell Bella never had a real family.

"Where did he go?" Alice asked. "Not that that's any of my business." She added quickly.

"Bradford, Pennsylvania." She answered.

"Why?" Edward asked. I didn't notice everyone the table already tills now. Wow I must be thinking a lot. I saw Edward roll his eyes. _Oh shut up lover boy. _I thought to him.

"My dad needs help with business or something like that. It's always something with business or family meetings and stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"So you would be alone today…again" Alice said worried

"Doesn't matter I'm used to it. My dad doesn't even know I exist and my mom could care less about her daughter." Bella said skeptically.

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked. Rosalie shot him an annoying look, and glared at him. Alice looked concerned and jasper…was Jasper calm and collected.

"My dad wanted a second heir to the family, and my mom wanted to make my dad happy. But I was born with Drew instead of a boy and they completely ignored me since they first saw me. I mean they keep me for show just to tell people they care about _family_." She sipped her juice and continued.

"Drew was enough of a family to me and that's it. My mom and dad haven't seen me since I was about 2 or so I think. I was passed from nanny to nanny, while my brother got better education, and love. But I knew better, all they want is money to feed their greed."

"I'm not saying I'm jealous of him or anything, quite the opposite I'm glad one of us has a parents who care. I mean I would be lucky if they even called me to say hi, but on the other hand I'm glad they don't I don't want to talk to them" Bella said, I could smell the sat in her eyes. But she looked up at the ceiling to hide and erase the tears. No one should have to go through that. I mean I knew she didn't have parents but I didn't know it was this bad.

**BPOV~~**

The story I told them was the truth except business part, unless you count ruling vampire race business. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh and took it to view my text.

_Bells i wont b home til next week or so,_

_Take care & 'm srry. Love you. Its al'ight if u wan' 2 tel 'em bout us, i guess._

_Drew_

I could tell them only if they were willing to listen to me say I'm half vampire and Aro is my father. Stupid, and cheesy. I looked up to see all of the staring at me.

"Sorry Drew texted saying he won't be back till next week." I tried to hide my disappointment but couldn't.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Edward asked. I gave him warm smile and nodded.

"Yeah everything's fine its usual so don't worry." I said and shrugged.

"How old is Drew?" Emmet asked

"18" (This story took place on 2006) I said. I was telling her the truth. Half human, vampire grows very fast. We also mature fast, but there is always a playful side of us.

"18?" Alice said

"Yeah Drew already finished high school, he only comes with me so he could spent some time with me. He's always flying to almost all the states to handle business." In other words to capture immature new borns.

"So you also are 18? When's your b-day" Alice asked

"September 13, yea I'm 18 I had to start school late" I lied. I finished high school twice when I was really 5, and physically 17 or 18. And I've stayed the same physical appearance since. I never went to college since I look to young to go, and they don't take me seriously.

"Oh" Was all Alice said. I knew they all wanted to ask me about my 'conversation' with Rosalie. All I'm thinking is should I tell them? Drew wouldn't be mad, just little disappointed I told then when he wasn't here.

But how well this conversation start?

* * *

**I'll update soon, don't give up on me here.**

**More preview of _Superior to My life_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"Rose you don't think…?" I trailed off looking at her. She just nodded. I sighed and groaned in frustration.

"Let's put some sense into that pixie." Rosalie said. She picked up Advil, and some water. I finished preparing the tray of food for her. She was laying their staring at mine and Jaspers picture on my nightstand. 

"Here you go Alice, after you eat take the Advil, it'll have more effect that way." I said as I sat her up. 

"You alright Alice?" Jasper asked, before she could answer Emmett cut in. 

"Who's the ass you love, and broke your heart? I swear I will tear him apart." Emmett roared. Alice winced at his tone. I glared at Emmett, and then turned to Alice who started sobbing.

* * *

"I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that's not actually the case."  
Edward Cullen


	10. i am a blonde!

**I'm back sooo soon, Thanks for reviews my fans.**

**I'm sorry to people who think my chapters are too small. If they were long you would **

**have to wait months to read. **

▒ → **NEXT STEP **← ▒

* * *

"_September 13, yea I'm 18 I had to start school late" I lied. I finished high school twice when I was really 5, and physically 17 or 18. And I've stayed the same physical appearance since. I never went to college since I look to young to go, and they don't take me seriously. _

"_Oh" Was all Alice said. I knew they all wanted to ask me about my 'conversation' with Rosalie. All I'm thinking is should I tell them? Drew wouldn't be mad, just little disappointed I told then when he wasn't here. _

_But how well these conversations start?_

BPOV~~

This conversation was indeed going to be awkward.

"Hey Bella, you want to come over to our house. Esme would love for you to visit again. And Carlisle wants to know all about you." Jasper said. Everyone looked at Jasper as if he was crazy. Edward turned to look at me and smiled.

"Sounds fun, tell Esme not to worry about food, I wouldn't want to trouble her." Why cook food for someone when you don't even like the smell of it.

"It's not problem she would love it." Alice said

"No it's okay." I argued.

"Okay than eat something before you come." Alice said.

"Yeah sure, sure. Since tomorrow's Friday I think is a good idea." Edward cut in.

"Yeah, but I won't be in school tomorrow" I need to go hunting, and my eyes will be pitch black if I don't go soon.

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Going out of town" I replied, which wasn't a lie at all. I planned on going to Montana's mountains to hunt for my favorites, Mountain lion, Ibex, and Cougar.

"When are you living?" Edward asked

"Tonight" I answered, and took a bite of my apple.

"Where?" Emmett asked

"Montana" I answered their questions.

"You're going to drive there?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, it is going to be so much fun" I exclaimed

"No it's risky." Edward said.

"No it's not maybe little but hey I do it all the time" I mean who has time to get a plan ticket every month.

"That's not good, at least go little slower than you truly drive." Edward said.

"But…"

"Bella consider it please." He cut me. I pouted and glazed my eyes for the affect.

"But if I don't I won't get there on time." I said in a soft voice.

"Um…uh…what…w-were we talking about?" He asked. The whole table burst out laughing.

"Nothing" I responded after the laughter dies down. I heard Rosalie's say 'slut' and I glared at her. Before I could say anything Alice interrupted.

"Till how long?" she asked

"I'll be back by Sunday." I said

"Your crossing Idaho and half way through Washington, and you'll be back by then. How fast are you going to drive?" Edward said worriedly.

"But what about shopping plans?" Alice asked completely ignoring Edward, I followed lead.

"Oh…I totally forgot." I said sadly

"Hey do you even hear me?" Edward asked getting angry

"That's not fair you promised." She pouted.

"Bella…" Edward was getting impatient - this was so fun.

"Sorry Ali, I guess I can postpone my trip and leave for the whole next week. It's kind of a priority." I said

"Oh, okay then can you come back like on Saturday, so we can go shopping on Sunday." She said looking for hope. Well I would have to drive fast, and hunt only little of Montana but it would be enough till next week. And I could have little snack here only if I cover up my scent so they wouldn't suspect.

Drew has been worried about Jane lately, and I don't even know who she is. (We all know she works for the Volturi) He told me in his mind before he left he was going to have to kill her or something like that. I just hope everything would be okay soon. I don't like seeing him so tense.

And then whoever that scent around the hospital belong to. UGH, too many problems to handle. Than the werewolves have caught that scent around la push and Drew is helping them petrol. Poor brother of mine.

"Bella?" Emmett shook me. I shook my head and blinked twice.

"Sorry spaced out for a minute." I said

"Something wrong?" Edward asked concerned

"No, just thinking." I don't even know why I bother lying, Jasper obviously knows. Let's see what they think of me so far.

_She is so stupid; I don't even know why they bother. _Rosalie, I resisted my urge to roll eyes.

_I wished Rosalie didn't do what she did, I love her, and Bella could be a great friend. I wish Rosalie would get that. _Emmett thought. I knew he was a total softy. I smiled warmly at him.

_I know she's lying, something is wrong. I wonder why she's going to Montana, but that would just be invading personal space. _Jasper thought.

_I really wish we had more time together. But stupid Montana trip but I could understand. I still wish I could see her in my future. _Poor Alice, I'm really sorry you can't see me but that just would be horrific for me, and I mean that in a bad way. Seeing my decisions wouldn't that just shock her, me hunting - sucking blood, me being a vampire with human looks and a heart that beats.

_Bella looks lost in thought again. I'm so selfish just because her blood doesn't sing to me doesn't mean it's safe for us to be with her. Damn she looks hot spaced out. NO EDWARD. _I almost laughed out loud, but controlled myself my putting my teeth in the apple and taking a bite.

I was very flattered definitely that Edward thought of me that way. I kind of liked him in some way.

"I guess coming late Saturday wouldn't bother." I said reconsidering my plans.

"Do you know how fast you-re going to have to drive?" Edward asked, and I nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" I soothed

"No it isn't." He whined like a baby. I laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you sweet" I cooed. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing at his shocked state. While Alice giggled, and Rosalie looked disgusted. I officially hate her.

"Are you still coming over?" Alice inquired.

"I don't think so, after shopping I should rest I'll needed seeing how excited you are now." I laughed; everyone at the table did so too. Except Rosalie. Cue the rolling eyes.

"Rosalie why do you hate me so much?" I blurted out. Everyone at the table looked at me while I blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that, okay maybe I did." I added the last part in a whisper. I looked up to Rosalie and see was staring, no glaring at me.

"None of your business." She sneered

"Sure is not, I mean you hate me and you tell me it's none of my business. After threatening me aren't you satisfied I didn't tell anyone of our encounter?" I said my voice rising a tiny bit.

"Why don't you? Huh, are you afraid I'll hurt you for real this time if you do?" She smirked.

"Nope, not at all. Afraid of you would be the last thing I would be afraid of. But that shouldn't be your concern, not me but your little secret you let out." I smirked back.

"What secret?" She said paying dumb.

"Oh, you act like human, look somewhat like a human, but aren't." I said, without any emotion in my voice. There were gasps from her siblings and mate.

"You don't know anything" She said

"Sure I don't if I were you I would have thought what I do before I actually do it, and in fact stay back to protect _your_ family." I said

"What are you saying, bitch?" She added

"I'm not the shallow bitch here, you are. I would still watch my mouth if I were you." I glared at her.

"Are you threatening me?" She said little amused. Oh bitch you don't want to know my strength.

"No, that's what you're good at doing not me. I go the easy way and that's blackmail." I said. All eyes were on me, and sometimes shifted to Rosalie.

"Blackmail?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing that can harm your family but you- you see, I hate bitches and fake blondes." I smirked.

"I'm naturally blond" She screeched louder than necessary. The entire cafeteria turned their heads to watch an unknown outcome come forward.

"Rosalie calm down." Edward said trough gritted teeth. I had enough I grabbed my purse, and got up and threw away my lunch, more like a snack. I made my way to biology, after trip to the bathroom. I came little late to find Edward standing outside. I saw him and gave him a small smile, which he frowned to. Not good.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading!!**

**Love you so much, thank you so so so much for reviwing. **

**You guys mean so much to me.**

**I'm looking for Beta readers, plz tell me if your interested.**

**My e-mail is **

**or you can PM me.**

**THANKS once agian**

**Shout out to ERICA~thank you so very much.**


	11. now u know

**Thanks 2 all of u. I really am thankful 2 have reviewers like u all. JUST REVIEW MORE**

****

I NEED BETA!

If your interested then pm me.

* * *

**Preview **form my story **_Superior to My life_**

_"What would you like ma'am?" She said in a smug tone. Bella looked as if she made the biggest mistake of her life. What Bella said next turned me on even more._

_"Well sorry to bother you ogling my date but lady even you don't have enough dignity to say ma'am anymore. So go in and send me another waiter. Got it?" Bella said in tone of complete annoyance and anger. She looked at me and gave me a little smile while she exhaled deeply._

_"Um…whatever bitch." The waitress said before looking at me "When you're done with her I'll be waiting baby." She cooed. I cringed as she said that while Bella giggled. What was so funny to her?_

_"Seriously how dumb are you? Look at the disgust on his face just by your presence." Bella said laughing. I smiled knowing she knew I didn't want the slut._

_"Why you little…ugh…you're so plastic obviously those are fake." She said pointing toward Bella's chest._

* * *

**RECAP**

"_I'm naturally blond" She screeched louder than necessary. The entire cafeteria turned their heads to watch an unknown outcome come forward. _

"_Rosalie calm down." Edward said trough gritted teeth. I had enough I grabbed my purse, and got up and threw away my lunch, more like a snack. I made my way to biology, after trip to the bathroom. I came little late to find Edward standing outside. I saw him and gave him a smile, which he frowned to. Not good. _

* * *

**BPOV~**

I walked up to him and he came closer to me. I couldn't stand seeing him this upset. I felt really bad that I made him sad, I hate myself for it.

"Bella I apologize for Rosalie's behavior, I'm truly sorry." He said after little while. I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed, only because he wasn't mad at me.

"Edward why are you apologizing, it should be me. I should have never asked that question in the first place." I said looking down ashamed. He took my hand off his shoulder and smirked.

"Want to skip?" He asked. I looked toward the class and we were already late, so I just shrugged and nodded smiling gleefully.

"Let's go." I said. He led me outside of the building and in his car.

"We're skipping in your car?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"No were leaving in my car if you like?" he asked

"Come on; wait…what about my car?" I asked. I saw Alice coming out the third building, and practically bouncing our way.

"I'll drive your car, if you like? I'll drop it off once I take it home and have Edward pick me up once he drops you so call me." She suggested. I handed her my keys form my purse and got in the passenger which Edward opened.

"Thank you sir." I said in an old English accent.

"Why you're most welcome me lady." He said in same old English accent. We both laughed while Alice said her goodbyes and left.

"So where would you like to go?" He asked

"Um…you know the forest?" He nodded stiffly.

"Well there is this beautiful Meadow not far from the trail." I said. He looked, no stared, at me as in shock.

"How do you know about it?" He asked.

"Drew told me about it, and I wanted to see it. He went hiking and saw little while ago o maybe more." I said. The truth was I heard Edward thinking about it once, and when I handed Alice the keys she was thinking about the meadow.

"So you never had been there?" He asked, reversing the car.

"No, just heard about it." Literally

"Oh, so you want to go there?" He asked.

"Yes" I said instantly.

"Alright than the meadow it is." He turned left, of school and down the trail.

"So Edward tell me about you" I asked as I messed with his CD collection

"I'll doubt you'll find anything you like" he said little shy. I searched trough and found the one I really liked. I put it on and Debussy filled the car.

"You like that?" He asked

"Yeah it relaxes me, I listen to it when I get mad or…something." I said

"Bella whatever Rosalie said…"

"Edward you know it, it wasn't her fault. It was mine." I said looking outside.

"No it wasn't" he argued getting little angry.

"Edward let's face it she hates me." I said in a firm tone. Edward sighed and stopped the car at end of some path. Before I could open the door he ran to it and opened it for me.

"Edward I have hands." I said as I held his hand and felt surge of some kind of shock go through me.

"I know but this just feels right." He said. I don't know what he meant.

"Right, this- I raised our entwined hands up to our face level- just feels right" I said smiling inside. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, as if looking right through me.

"Come on; let's go we have to hike maybe a mile or so." We started walking, holding hands.

"We can take our time; I'll go to Montana some other weekend." I said shyly.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked grinning.

"What? I can't spend my time spending it with you?" I asked smiling.

"Why, I'm flattered." He said putting his right hand on his chest. We traveled in comfortable silence sometimes I break it by complaining other time he would break it making fun of my hair being a mess. Oh if he means that, it would be the last time he saw view of me ever. Kidding.

We reached our destination and it was beautiful. The almost circle spot in the middle of the forest surrounded my flowers, and the fresh smell of rain filled this little heaven.

"Wow, you have to take me hear more often. It's so beautiful." I said.

"Not as you" He mumbled, but only for vampire hearing range.

"You sweet-talk lot. Did you know that?" I said. He's eyes went wide.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Only the 'not as you' part, unless there was more?" I smirked.

"Um…Bella can we talk about what happened at lunch." He said.

"Do we have to?" I groaned, and Edward chuckled. He sat down leaning against a tree in the end of the meadow, he pulled me down with him and I lay down on his lap with my head up. He had such a perfect face, perfect jaw, neck, face, smile, eyes, nose, and ears. Oh so much, much more. I almost moaned out loud. Almost.

"So what did you mean by her not being…um, human?" He asked.

"Not just her" I mumbled while inspecting his hand. He visibly stiffened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked again.

"Depends" He said.

"On?" I asked

"Answer my questions." He said. I sighed giving up.

"Fine"

"Why aren't you afraid of Rosalie?" He asked. I laughed out loud and he looked at me crazy.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

'Bella answer my question"

"Okay, okay."

"Bella…"

"I'm not afraid because all _she _is is afraid of having any troubles with her family. And I'm not a mind reader but I think she's jealous." I said.

"Your right about both of those things" He said removing strand of my hair and tug it behind my ear.

"Thanks, next question." I said

"Alright, do you believe in what Rosalie said?" He asked worriedly, as if afraid of my answer.

"I do, I mean I'm not an expert but there is a little bit of true in every lie." I said.

"So you believe we aren't humans." He asked nervously.

"Vampires can't be humans." I said. This time he looked at me as if silently asking me WHAT THE HELL??

"Edward chill I won't tell." I soothed him my rubbing my hand up and down his arm. I didn't want any inconsequential conclusion. Edward has the right to be afraid and all, I mean he thinks I'm only a human who knows that he's a blood drinking vampire.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked looking that I was still in the same position.

"No, it's not like you drink human blood." I smirked.

"How much do you know?" He asked getting slight sanction with the thought of me knowing.

"You sparkle in the sun, you drink from animals, to kill you I have to rip it to shreds and burn the pieces, and um…I think that's about it." I said; that was definitely not it.

"You have your facts correct, how long can we breath underwater?" He smirked.

"Forever, and you can run super fast, and hear more than average human, can't eat human food, eyes changing with diet you choose, werewolves are your enemies, and you can talk so low that any other vampires can hear you. I know my facts well." I smirked

"Impressive, and you're still not afraid?" He asked

"No, don't care." I shrugged

"I can kill you right now with a snap and you're not afraid, you don't care." He said little angry. I understand that. I got up –it's now or never- and he did too.

"Think you can climb that tree before me?" I asked

"I know I can" He said

"3…2..1..GO." I yelled I jumped up the hugest on the tree we were leaning on; my speed to climb the tree was very, very fast. I looked behind me to see Edward standing in the same spot I left him. I knew I was going to get a reaction like that.

"Come on, you know you can beat me." I mocked. He got out of the shock and climbed the tree equally the same speed.

"How…d-did…you d-do t-hat?" He asked more than normal shock. Could vampires have heart attacks?

"Well I have my secrets." I said looking at the view of the lake not far.

"What secrets?" He asked coming closer to me.

"Promise not to tell anyone, even your family?" I asked. I was already breaking rules, even though Drew might have said it was okay I know if my father touched one of them he would figure it out. I doubt he remembers he has a daughter even with the vampire memory.

"Why?" He asked coming even closer. I looked directly in to his eyes and leaned into him little bit.

"It's a secret, not a public gossip thing," I said slowly, looking for the right words. "And my father would not only kill me, but also my brother for letting out the secret."

"Alright I won't tell anyone." He said. _If it means so much to her I can't, no I won't tell anyone. Not even my family if it means her life at risk._ I smiled at his thoughts.

"Thanks you," I took a deep breath "I'm a half human half vampire." I said slowly.

"What? Is that even a possibility? How?" He asked all at once.

"I'm a half human half vampire because my mom _was _a human and my dad a vampire when they had sex." I responded shuddering at that very thought. I felt Edward shudder as well.

"What are their names?" He asked getting little by little in his head. I looked away not trying to answer.

"The Volturi is kind of like my family; Aro is my father and my mother Renee." I said sadly.

"Well Damn, so you're like a princess of Volterra since your father is like the king." He said

"No, and you don't have to give that old man any respect." I said the last part icily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean I might be his daughter but whatever I said during lunch was pretty true. They completely have forgotten me. I hope." I whispered the last part.

"What do you hope that? Don't you want parents?" He asked

"No, not like them, I hoped I would be born complete vampire instead of being born in the Volturi. No one in the Volturi ever looked at me like they looked at Drew." I said angrily.

"What so special about him?" he asked

"He had powers that they _think_ I didn't." I grinned

"So you have powers? I knew it" he said proudly

"Yes, they just don't know. I did though, I pretend I didn't till one day drew found out when he was practicing."

"What kind of powers do you and your dear brother have?" he asked

"We're telepathic, Shields both physical and mental-which is the reason you can't hear our thoughts, we can block powers-reason Alice can't see our future, and Jasper can't fully feel our emotions. I have power like my father I can touch a person and know all their thoughts both past and present. Drew can teleport, I can cause pain to a person by just looking at them and sending scary mental pictures that hunts them." I finished off.

"So where is Drew?" he asked

"What I told you at lunch was true he's in Pennsylvania hunting down crazed new born. Dad's orders." I said bored of this conversation.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I told the truth at lunch I was born in 1987, just little outside of Italy."

"So you're going to be 18 soon, you went to elementary, middle school as well?" he asked

"No too suspicious I was physically 17 at age 5 or 6. We grow up very fast, and mature." I said. Getting little bored, and I had a brilliant idea.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." I acknowledged. I wonder how he would react.

"Which one is that?" He asked little dazed.

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" I asked sarcastically

"Oh," he murmured looking away, "so?"

"Well…ask me" I said

"Okay? So what's your diet?" He asked still dazed

"Well I can eat human food, but not too much and only easy stuff: apples, chips, and junk food. Not turkey, chicken or stuff like that." I answered

"So no blood?" he inquired.

"Of course that, yes I do have to drink blood but I only do animal so does Drew."

"You were going to hunt in Montana?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, but promise me you won't tell your family about this. My life is a crap already. Drew's problems and my Dads bipolar so I mean that's shit." I said laughing. I turned my way and jumped my way down to the closet branch to the ground. Then I jumped down, Edward followed suit we made sure there was no marks of us being here on the tree.

"So want to hunt?" I asked remembering why I made him ask question about my diet in the first place.

* * *

**I got more just give me reviews.**

**Here's a question 4 u 2 answer.**

**What Cullen family member should find out her secret first????**

* * *

**Only _you_ could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay—thank heaven for that! It seems you _can't_ be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us.  
****Edward Cullen****, **_**New Moon**_**, Chapter 23, p.513**


	12. Oh Shit!

**NEW POLL take your time and visit my profile before or after reading. AND REVIEW **

**Read my story _Superior to my life  _**

* * *

**RECAP**

"You were going to hunt in Montana?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, but promise me you won't tell your family about this. My life is a crap already. Drew's problems and my Dads bipolar so I mean that's shit." I said laughing. I turned my way and jumped my way down to the closet branch to the ground. Then I jumped down, Edward followed suit we made sure there was no marks of us being here on the tree.

"So want to hunt?" I asked remembering why I made him ask question about my diet in the first place.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV~~**

"So want to hunt? She asked. I was almost getting over the shock and now she asked that. She took out her blue hoody (A/N pic on profile of her outfit), and threw it under a tree. Damn if she keeps that up I'm not going to jump her. Her violet short sleeved top showed her chest little, little too much for _me_ to want to see more. OMC. I'm sounding like a chic…again.

"Um…sure." I answered, and her whole face glowed. The girl is a half vampire, and she's cool about it. I have no problem with it, except how the hell am I going to keep it a secret from my family. I mean Alice will find out eventually. _Oh, come on you already keep your deepest secrets from _Alice. Don't lie. I heard Bella's voice in my head. I snapped my head to her direction-she was looking at me with the most innocent expression. She looked hot in purple but sexier in blue.

"I know right." She smirked. You heard that? I questioned her in my mind.

"Sure I did, I been doing it almost forever, now I can thank you for all those compliments." She smirked.

"What kind of compliment did you heard?" I asked; I hope it wasn't about her ass, or her lips, or her…you listening aren't you? I questioned her in my mind.

"Sure I am." She laughed and gave me a wink.

"That's unfair." I groaned "I mean I can't listen to your mind." I want to get in your pretty little head. _You just have to ask. _I heard her.

"Really?" she nodded in response.

"What about now?" I asked her. _I'm thinking about us, I don't have to hide from you at least I can hide from Alice but lord not you. I was bound to tell someone all this and explode if I didn't. And you there dazzling me every time I look at you wasn't helping. _

"Dazzling?" I questioned

"Yes, every time I look at your smile - your crooked smile -and I get this funny feeling as if you're trying to look right into me." She said.

"My Crooked smile?" I asked coming closer to her. She looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Yes, come on every human girl hyperventilates when she _only _looks at you then look at _my _dilemma." She said not aware that I was only staring at her full pink lips. She clearly had no idea what she was doing to me; all those things coming from her mouth were so…celestial.

"Celestial?" She questioned. I groaned inward, I hate your power already. I thought to her. A smirk formed on her lips. And I groaned even more thinking about them.

"You can come little closer you know?" She said with a small smile. I came _little _close to her and stood right in front of her. I could hear her heartbeat accelerating, and smiled to myself that I could get that reaction out of her. Bella rolled her eyes and came little close to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her even closer to me. Her heartbeats accelerated even more. She looked up at me, and with her lips slightly parted and leaned in little. I raised my right hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek. I cherished her right cheek with my thumb; she closed her eyes ad leaned into my touch.

"Edward you have no idea how long I waited for you to even come this close." She said in a whisper.

"You have no idea since how long I wanted to come this close to you." _And more_. I added to myself.

"And more?" She asked tilting her head aside little.

I groaned in frustration of her 'gift' and sighed. "Nothing." I mumbled barely audible.

"Uh-uh" She said, she leaned closer her lips level mine. I could feel her breath on my lips and it smelled just like her. Freesia.

"Bella can I kiss you?" I asked. She leaned closer and her lips brushed against mine, and I captured her lips with my own. One of her hand moved up to neck and the other in my hair. Our lips moved in certain rhythm, which felt beyond heaven. Now I don't care if I even go to hell or heaven, because this right now was what heaven was. Kiss lasted like almost a minute. We both pulled back and just stared at each other panting slightly. (I had most votes on my poll that they should have their kiss in the meadow…so your wish is my commend.)

"Wow." She finally managed to say.

"Not even close." I said cupping her cheeks in both my hands and kissing her forehead.

"So…what are you to me now?" She asked. I don't know.

"What do you want us to be?" I asked. She pressed her body to me, and mussed with my hair.

"Ask me?" She said. _Ask me to be your girlfriend. _I heard her voice in my head. Alright then it's a dream come true. I was exploding with happiness on the inside, and I'm sure there was a huge stupid looking grin on my face.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I asked all little too serious. She jumped hugged me and I laughed.

"Oh Edward, I would love to." We both laughed and enjoyed the sunset together completely forgotten to go hunting.

"Edward…are you happy?" She asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Well…to answer your question yes I'm very, very happy. Do you know why?" I questioned her.

"You tell me." She raised an eyebrow after thinking for little while.

"I'm so happy because now I don't have to hide my feelings for you, and I can truly be with you as long as you want me." I said, wondering if the last part was little too much.

"No it wasn't too much." She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Bella can you please I beg of you to stop reading my mind?" I begged her.

"That's exactly what Drew did; I think I enjoy your misery too much." She laughed, and stretched her body up little bit so she could reach my lips and gave me soft chaste kiss.

"Alright whatever you want, that's only because I like you." She said, and then something in my brain tingled.

"What just happened?" I asked

"I took out something like my touch from your mind so I want be tap in even if I want to. But I will when I suspect something got it." She said to me solemnly as if sad to not be able to read my minds.

"Edward can we go hunting now?" She asked getting up. I laughed.

"Sure, do you want me to lead the way?" I asked as I got up as well.

"Um…sure if you want" She shrugged and held my hand. I squeezed it no matter what I would do I would never get tired of this. We both ran slowly but still fast for human speed. I asked her about her speed, powers, past, and past boyfriends.

"What are you jealous?" She questioned. Strangely I was, hey you can't help it though.

"Maybe" I mumbled.

"I won't lie, the answer is yes. I have dated before and kissed before, but other than that nothing much." She said. I felt little hurt that she kissed someone before or had feelings for other males. What if they hurt her, what if they… NO she said nothing more than kissing.

"Edward stop thinking negatives." She said as she stopped to watch few elks not far.

"How did you know I was thinking negative?" I questioned she didn't hack into my brain again.

"No I wasn't reading your mind, your expressions showed it all. Now shut up and let's hunt." She said eagerly, I chuckled softly behind her as she slowly approached them. Both Elks looked up to see who their intruders were. Bella quickly ran to them and snapped one of their necks, and sunk her teeth into the male elk. The Elk didn't move much as she did all this and there wasn't one stain on her clothes, as if she never hunted. Than flashback of that day she visited my family came into my mind. Her car was parked in middle of the road, and there was a faint trail of deer as if it was only there for short time. Then her driving skills, they were like mine: fast and her focus weren't even on the road. She loved driving fast. She was a human with vampire likings.

"Edward your food just ran away." Bella said putting on the blue hoody she threw in the meadow. I felt little disappointed she put it on but it would be suspicious for her to be wearing short sleeves in Forks.

"Naw I'm fine come on, love." I said taking her hand in mine. We both ran to my car and I opened the door for her.

"Call Alice Edward, and remember not a word except were dating. And I'm sure Rosalie's gone be hard headed about it but let her. Please don't fight her, promise me." She said taking in my hand. "And if you do break this promise I will know, and trust me it won't be good." She said the last part darkly. I gulped, scared, and how much hot she looked and sounded when she said that. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and her forehead.

"I promise, love." I said, her smile widened and she put her arms around my neck to give me a hug. I hugged her back, and held her there as if never wanting to let go.

"It feels like you don't want to leave me." She laughed letting go, but I wouldn't let her.

"No I don't." I said giving her another kiss and letting go.

"If it makes you feel better than you can stay over at my place tonight if you like, I mean it's not like you haven't been." She laughed her musical laugh. I swear if I was human I would have blushed.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Edward I can smell you don't forget I'm half vampire." Now we were driving our way to Bella's house.

"Edward call Alice, she has my car. You can come later tonight." She whined.

"Alright, alright" I took out my phone and dialed Alice. She answered it on the second ring.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She said.

"Nothing." I answered too quickly, I heard Bella laugh under her breath.

"I believe you, knowing you I can tell nothing interesting happened." She laughed

"Alright, believe whatever you want just bring her car." I snapped at her.

"Feisty, Alright I'll bring blue streak over." Alice said. _BLUE STREAK, that's my bike's name tell her to change it. _Bella said in my mind.

"Alice I told Bella what you named her car, and she said it's already taken for her Bike." I laughed even harder imagining Alice pouting.

"Fine, I'll think of something." She said sadly. I heard Car engine come to life on the other line and something Emmett whining about 'no don't take the car, it actually beat your Porsche'

"My baby won, I knew she was fast." Bella said proudly

"Alice I hope that car is in better shape than Esme's walls when Emmett goes through them." I heard Alice whispering but I couldn't catch it.

"I'll be there don't worry with a washed baby." I'm sure Alice was jumping up and down.

"Baby? Oooh I like that." Bella said all happy as well. I laughed at their craziness.

"Alice 'baby' is a good name for her Silver Porsche." As I said this Alice screeched in my ear, I hear muffled cuss from Emmett on the other line.

"Alice hurry and bring her car, were already at her place." I said and snapped my phone shut and parked in Bella's driveway and I went to the other side to open the door for her. She tip toed to give me kiss on my cheek. 'Thanks' she said. I nodded my head to the direction of the door.

"I'm guessing you're telling Alice first about us dating." She said as she slid the key in the lock and pressed certain numbers in the keypad which was toneless, the door opened after few seconds.

"Why do you need that?" I asked pointing toward the keypad while getting in.

"Security purposes" She mumbled while throwing her keys on the coffee table and her purse on the sofa. The house was 21st century style with elegance of 19th century here and there for example the stairs right in front of the doorway. She went to the fridge and took out a Gatorade. She came out and turned on the TV and sat on the loveseat with Riptide Rush flavored Gatorade.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I questioned her as I sat down next to her. She put the Gatorade on the coffee table and jumped up on my lap.

"What would you _love_ to do?" she purred in my ear. I effing shivered, from her touch and her voice. I didn't even wait for her to say anything else, neither did she mind. I crashed my lips against hers, and she returned the kiss with the same passion. I trailed off, letting her breath, to her jaw and neck line. One of my hands was on the waist and the other in her silky like hair. Both of her hands were wrapped around my neck sometimes traveled to my hair. I heard few moans form her which turned me on even more.

"OMG!!" We both heard a loud screech. Bella jumped off my lap, startled, I looked towards the door to see Alice, Emmett and Jasper standing there mouth hanging open. Alice was trying to control her breathing as if she needed that. Emmett had a goofy expression with worried thoughts, and Jasper was standing calm but his thoughts were very accusing.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading, just REVIEW**

I STILL NEED BETAS

* * *

** In the last hundred years or so, I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with… in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it… at being with you…  
~ Edward Cullen**


	13. careful

**Enjoy, we had to take dumb tests to prove that were smart. UGH, Hate eduMcation.**

**I NEED BETA!!**

**If i don't have 1 i might not have another chapter. **

* * *

**RECAP**

"What would you _love_ to do?" she purred in my ear. I effing shivered, from her touch and her voice. I didn't even wait for her to say anything else, neither did she mind. I crashed my lips against hers, and she returned the kiss with the same passion. I trailed off, letting her breath, to her jaw and neck line. One of my hands was on the waist and the other in her silky like hair. Both of her hands were wrapped around my neck sometimes traveled to my hair. I heard few moans form her which turned me on even more.

"OMG!!" We both heard a loud screech. Bella jumped off my lap, startled, I looked towards the door to see Alice, Emmett and Jasper standing there mouth hanging open. Alice was trying to control her breathing as if she needed that. Emmett had a goofy expression with worried thoughts, and Jasper was standing calm but his thoughts were very accusing.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_Edward what the F??? _Emmett thought.

_OMC inhale OMC exhale OMC inhale OMC exhale. _Alice repeated in her mind. (OMC stands for Oh My Carlisle)

_How can you handle her being so close, what if you bit her lip. _Jasper thought. I winced at his tone, and how right he was. Even though Bella might be half vampire but she still was human. I looked towards my love and she was biting her lower lip, either keeping from laughing or very nervous.

"Hey…um…So you guysaren'tmadareyou?" She asked the last part very quickly.

"What did we just see?" Alice asked. _Edward I'm happy for you, but um…kind of scared for us._

"Did we just walk in on Bella and Edward making out on loveseat??" Emmett said slowly. Bella and I looked away. _Dude if it was Esme instead of us that would not have been a pretty picture. Though I'm glad there is a girl out there for you. _Emmett gave me a visual form his view and I have to say we looked like we were about to have sex.

"So are you to like dating?" Alice asked. Bella and I both nodded. Alice suddenly jumped up and ran to give Bella a hug. Bella laughed relived she wasn't mad. _That was a huge relief Edward. _Bella said in a ringing tone in my head. I nodded in her direction. I turned to see jasper and Emmett staring intently at me.

_Sorry we interrupted. _Emmett said, wow that was surprising; coming from him not really.

"So who's going to tell Rose?" Jasper asked, always the reasonable one. He sends some calming waves and I gladly accepted, not only because of family interruption but mine and Bella make out session as well.

"Edward don't you even dare."Bella said in a stern tone. Me and Rose in the same room doesn't sound too good to me either.

"I can't," _she'll probably get mad and hurt me. _Emmett

"Um…I'll do it." _I can see it she's not going to take it well, but she won't do anything rash that she'll do with Emmett. _Alice

_Great I don't have to do it. Thank you Alice. _Jasper

"So that's settled…" Before Bella could finish her sentence her cell started to vibrate in her back pocket. SHIT. I just had to look there; I bit my groan and Jasper noticed but all he could do was snicker quietly.

"Alo?" She answered in Spanish

**BPOV~**

"Alo?" I Answered in Spanish.

"Hey angel how is it going?" Drew said

"Um...I had the talk with Edward and we're dating." I practically jumped up and down. I looked towards Edward who was grinning big.

"Congrats, I knew you two would end up together. Is he there?" He asked. I nodded but than realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, want to talk to him." I smirked at Edward, whose face went from all giddy to frightened.

"No. Edward if your listening you better watch your back, hurt her and I will shred you to pieces and burn you them in a wild fire. Got it?" He said sternly loud enough so Edward could hear him. I rolled my eyes and gave reassuring smile to Edward.

"Drew." I said in a warning tone.

"Alright bye, than I have my work waiting and I won't be back till for long time. Dad's going to kill me for calling. I have to go bye." I could imagine Drew sitting in his room in Volterra not even caring what's around him and listening to his mp3.

"Love you bye." I hung up and put my cell back in my back pocket right in front of Edwards view. I heard a soft groan and smirked.

"So…How's my baby?" I asked Emmett instead of Alice. I hope my car didn't have any scratches.

"She's fine, just needs little bit of policing." Emmett said slowly

"So where do you race?" I asked eager. I want to go out and have some fun, staying indoors is not me at all.

"Um…juts little outside of Olympia." Alice said. I nodded in understanding.

"Can we go race sometimes?" I turned to Edward with my best pouty face.

"No" He answered automatically.

"What? Why?" I asked it's not like I would die.

"Because is not safe." He answered

"Sure is not." _Edward I'm a half vampire. _I reminded him trough our minds.

"Alright, but if it gets too much you're out." He said coming closer to me in a vampire speed and wrapping me in his arms. I instantly melted into them.

"Yeah she does know" Edward said looking at one of his siblings.

"I know what?" I asked

"That were vampire, and that I can read minds, and Alice can see the future and jasper's Empathic." Edward answered. There was gasps and they all turned to look at me.

"You're not afraid?" Alice asked

"Why should I be?" I shrugged

"Cause were freaking vampires." Emmett said loudly

"Unless you want my neighbor to know your hear I wouldn't be loud." I said.

"Love, you don't have any neighbors. Which worried me, and at the same time it's a good thing." Edward smirked. Oh he looks so sexy. As if it was possible I melted more into his arms. I listened to his siblings thoughts while Edward did too.

_Oh that is so cute. _Alice thought.

_I'm glad you found someone bro, and hot one too. Wait are you still virgin? _I don't have to say who said that now do I. I almost laughed but tighten my hold on Edward so I wouldn't.

_I wish I could feel her emotions. As much giddiness coming from you Edward, I don't think I ever felt it in Alice. _Jasper said calmly as always.

"Can we all watch movies or something or do you all have to leave?" I asked looking at Alice

"Oh, give us tour of this house and save the wardrobe for the last." She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Where does she get the energy to do anything that much almost every minute?

"Alright than, this is the family room, over there" I pointed towards the kitchen "is the kitchen, the garage door," I opened up the garage door, which leads to the garage to prove my point, "and the back door in the kitchen which leads to the backyard." I said walking around in the kitchen past the dining table for four.

"Come on upstairs." I lead them to the staircase, which Emmett concluded he was going to slide down when we return. I laughed and said:

"I do it every morning Emmett."

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded and continued taking my steps to the second floor.

"On this floor is Drew's room, Guest rooms, Game room, and the library." I said as I opened the first door which was the guest room. Then I closed it once everyone peaked at it, and then went to open Drew's room. Everyone gasped it was very Drew like. His clothes everywhere, Basketball on his desk, Soccer ball peaking from under the bed, which was undone. TV on, with remote somewhere under the sheets.

"Wow, this is messy." Alice said going in and picking up and old shirt and throwing it away after saying something was in it. I laughed and jasper joined me.

"It's Drew what did you expect?" I questioned.  
"Well clean." Alice said. I laughed and got out of the room everyone followed suit. I closed the room behind and opened the next room but stopped for the dramatic effect.

"This is the game room." I said as I opened the door. Our game room was basically our arcade. There was a huge plasma screen hanging on the wall connected to wii. Two beanbag chair sitting in front of the TV; mini fridge next to the window which was open. Four arcade games on the other side, with pool table in front of them. There was a closet where all the board games, electric games, and other game console where put in.

"AW-SOME!" Emmett said, more like yelled.

"Wow" Was all jasper said

"Come on you can return here later, let me finish showing you the rest of the house." I said helping pull out Emmett.

"Bella what have you done?" Edward asked entwining his hand in mine. I squeezed it not really caring.

"This is the library" I said opening the ebony door to the study. It was practically pretty simple. Huge desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by selves of books. Coffee table and love seat, you know the usual place.

"Wow you have really good collection of books." Jasper commented Edward nodded in agreement, but he didn't leave my side. I kissed his cheek to say silent 'I love you'

"Alright you can hang here if you like" I turned to see Alice holding me back as I was about to leave

"The wardrobe Bella" Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, right I forgot you wanted to see it. It's in my room. Anyone else want to come?" I asked. Edward, Emmett, and jasper nodded. I led them to the stairs that led to the 3rd floor.

"This floor is where my room is, and the biggest guest room." I said as I opened up the guest room.

"It's like a chamber for queen." Alice said. It was pretty bug with huge window covered by curtain, huge door, you know. I led them out stepped in front of my door. I took out my phone and pressed certain buttons. Then pushed the door opened at vampire strength, but didn't let them know that.

"Talk about privacy" Emmett mumbled

"Will it's mostly from Drew." I told the truth. No one can ever know in Volterra actually lives with Drew. I opened up the door and heard few gasps. (I'm not going to describe it because you all know what it looks like)

"This is your room?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, pretty big I know. But that's the charm." I winked and went over to the walk in closet. Alice squealed.

"Dream come true Bella" Alice went inside in sheer seconds and went through all the clothes.

"Bella some of this are not even in the market." Alice said looking at me.

"You just have to know how to get it." I shrugged. "Drew usually flirts with the designers to get me what I want" I laughed remembering how the girls always have that dazed look when he just smiles and says please.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow, weren't you supposed to go to Montana?" She asked. I looked toward Edward and blushed.

"Yeah I was, but I guess I'm not." I said. Alice squealed

"We have the whole day tomorrow to shop." I groaned at Alice's enthusiasm. We watched movies till about 8:00 then played games in the game room. I played pool against Jasper, and Emmett while Edward played video game with Alice, and then we switched. That was the most fun I had in years. I involuntarily yawned while I was watching Edward and Emmett play. Edward instantly put down the controller and came towards me.

"I guess we should go it's getting late." Alice said, the clock read 12:00am. Wow we had been playing for that long.

"Yeah, Bella I'm definitely playing you tomorrow at my place. Be there." I laughed tiring at Emmett enthusiasm.

"Sure" Everyone went downstairs then left in about 15 minutes, which left Edward and I still in the game room.

"Can you go check if the door and the windows are locked for all rooms," I said to Edward as I got up. "I'm going to go change"

**EPOV~**

"Can you go check if the door and the windows are locked for all rooms?" Bella said stifling another yawn, as she got up. I nodded. "I'm going to go change." She said. I go up and at vampire speed checked the front door and all other doors and the window. I went back to Bella room to find the bathroom light on.

**BPOV~** (sorry Epov right now is not a good idea)

As Edward went to do I as I told him, I went up to my room and into the bathroom. I washed my face, and changed into pink Baby Phat Tank Top & Capri Set.(pic on profile) I wasn't going to even do anything so why dress up. If I was going to do anything, which is sex, I would choose something shorter, and sexier. I turned out the bathroom lights and came out. Edward was sitting on my piano bench.

"Hey" I greeted him. He looked up at me, than his eyes traveled down my body hiding a moan. I smirked as I made my way to mu bed.

"Can you come here?" I asked patting the space next to me. He heisted at first, but came eventually.

"So…" He said trailing off. I laughed softly and put my head on my pillow.

"Edward can you just stay for little while?" I asked biting my lower lip; I'm sure my cheeks were tomato red.

"If you like." He said as he lay on top of the covers and put hi is arm around my waist. I snuggled closed to him, and put one of my hand on his chest, and the other messing his hair. I have out another involuntary yawn.

"You need to sleep, good night love" He kissed my forehead and I snuggled little bit close to him.

"Goodnight Edward." I said, before going in a most peaceful slumber. I forgot all about everything and just paid attention to Edward. I could stay with him forever, and ever. I hope he wants me, I know he think it's too dangerous for us to be together but, I don't care. I love him. Yes, that's the feeling love.

I love Edward.

But of course I'm going to hide that form Edward. Until…it's the right time to tell him.

* * *

**Trust me.  
**Edward Cullen


	14. Shopping

**Here is a question by one of my reviewers that i would like 4 all of u 2 read.**

**Question~** Why couldn't Aro find out that Bella had powers couldn't he just read her mind  
or was that impossible at the time still?

_Bella didn't have any powers then and Aro heard all her thoughts. It wasn't like in New moon, where he couldn't hear her thoughts. So she left with Drew, and then learned how to control her powers and developed them as timed passed. And Aro hasn't see her since. _

* * *

**Recap**

"You need to sleep, good night love" He kissed my forehead and I snuggled little bit close to him.

"Goodnight Edward." I said, before going in a most peaceful slumber. I forgot all about everything and just paid attention to Edward. I could stay with him forever, and ever. I hope he wants me, I know he think it's too dangerous for us to be together but, I don't care. I love him. Yes, that's the feeling love.

I love Edward.

But of course I'm going to hide that form Edward. Until…it's the right time to tell him.

**BPOV~**

Morning came so early if you ask me. I was having the most pleasuring dream, for lack of words. It was about Edward and me, me and Edward in the forest kissing and more. I opened my eyes to be greeted by dark hazel eyes.

"You need to hunt" I said then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come with me than" he said getting up, and getting me up with him.

"No, today Alice reserved me, than afternoon Emmett than it's only me and you. But I don't want to hunt I just want to be with you." I said, digging my brain for more info on my day.

"You have your whole day planned out; I'm going to hunt when you and Alice leave to shop. Careful and take care of yourself, love" He said trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck.

"I guess, I need a shower, call Alice so she can pick me up" I said before entering the bathroom. I showered taking my time, (people she doesn't need to shave) to shampooed my hair using 'strawberry love'. I came out of the shower feeling refreshed and energized. I put on a robe. I took out my make up kit, and put on some eye liner, mascara, little eye shadow and lip gloss.

**EPOV~**

"Hey Alice," I greeted. Today had for most been the best day ever. Waking up to my Bella, and giving her a good morning kiss Is how I plan on spending every morning. But I have to stay away from my love and go hunting.

"You sound happy, what had sex with Bella last night?" She laughed

"Shut up Alice, that's none of your business. I called to ask you are you going shopping with Bella or not?" I already knew the answer. Alice would never pass up a chance like this.

"Yeah, what about you? Are you coming with us?" She squealed. I think she broke my vampire ear drum.

"No Alice, I need to hunt. Did you tell Rose yet?" I asked

"Um…no not yet maybe tonight." See said slowly. I sighed

"Alright, as long as she doesn't say anything to Bella I'm okay." I said

"Alright tell her to get ready. I'm coming and we're taking one of her cars that big enough." I could imagine her jumping up and down.

"Alright bye." I hung up and turned around to see the most glorious sight in the universe. Bella was in a blue robe that reached mid-thigh and showed every curve in her body. Her hair was dripping wet, the water drops went side of her cheek to her neck sliding in her (gulp) Chest.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't know you were here" She blushed all the way down to her chest, which was very visible. I swear I was frozen in spot.

"Um...I-I…" I couldn't finish I kept saying 'sexy' 'damn' 'oh god' and more inapposite things in my stammered sentences. Bella laughed. Great impression Cullen. I thought.

"Stay I'm going to get ready" She said before walking away to her walk-in closet.

**BPOV~ **

Oh my god, I think I had the greatest shock in my half life ever. Edward saw me almost half naked. Oh great. But I loved the way he stammered. I quickly put on light pink bra, and matching lace panties. I walked to the tops rack and chose Light green one strap top with ribbon at my ribcage. Dark blue flare jeans. I went to the shoes section and picked out light green heels that match the top. (PIC ON PROFILE)

I walked out of the closet to see Edward sitting on the piano playing softly. I listened to his soft melodies while I went to my dressing mirror. I got me some earrings, bracelet, ring, all with emeralds. I went back to the closet to get cute green satin purse.

"Okay I think I'm ready" I said still feeling as if I was missing something.

"Bella?" Edward asked getting up from the piano bench and wrapping his arms around me I gave in and hugged him. "What about breakfast, love?" As he asked my stomach gave its sign that it needed some attention. Edward chuckled softly and I playfully smacked his arm, and messed up his already messed up hair.

"Come on," I said as I took my phone off the nightstand and locked the room, and checked if the balcony was locked. I cooked myself some pancakes in20 minutes and started eating. As I was the doorbell buzzed.

"I'll answer it" Edward said. I love his gentleman act. His smile and the way how he always cares for me.

"Hey Bella" Alice came danced to the table.

"Hey Alice wait just sec. I'm finished eating." I got up and Edward helped me with the dishes, as I gave him a glare.

"I can do it by myself you know" I said. He pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips.

"I know, but you don't have to" he murmured against my lips. We both heard a throat clear and I unwillingly pulled away to give Alice playful glare.

"You'll have time for that later, come on we have to shop" She pulled me to my garage. "Okay what car should we take" She asked

"Let's take the Volvo. I'm driving" I smirked before she could say anything.

"Fine, my Porsche is outside, and Edward leaving once we drive away." She said and rolled her eyes. I gave Edward good-bye kiss and got in the car after checking all the securities were on in my phone for the house.

"Let's go and step on it" Alice commented. I did as she said. I drove over 100mph and we made it their in no time. We decided to shop at pacific place.

"Damn you drive faster than Edward, and he drives fast" She laughed as we both got out.

"Come on let's shop." I said

"That's the spirit" She remarked. We went to Victoria secrets first, Nordstrom, Banana Republic, Ann Taylor, Chico's, Club Monaco etc.

"Let's go to 'seven' at the end" she said. Seven it's place like salon. We made at least 8 trips back to our car. We even had some cute guys to help us carry our bags for us. It was now three fifteen.

"Okay Alice but I need to eat" I said as I dragged her to the food court.

"It smells horrible here" She commented

"For you, for me it's delicious." I said. She laughed. I got some Chinese and coke. Now we were shopping for some dresses Barneys New York. Then I heard the most disgusting voice in all Washington.

"Hello Alice, Bella" Lauren called. Behind her were Jessica, and the innocent Angela.

"Oh, Hey" I said. Alice said a faint hi then dived into the dressing rooms with pile of clothing in her hand. I went up to the sales lady and told her to find me size small in the blouse I was holding.

"Sure," She smiled politely, I nodded.

"So Bella, find anything?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, 'bout you?" I didn't want to make conversation at all.

"Bella?" Alice said coming behind us. She was wearing a light orange dress that flowed down to her kneed. It was backless, with cute neckline.

"Alice that's you. You have to get it. I'm getting that blue one and the other ones that were cute." Is said. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren followed us to the cashier. My total ended up being over 6,000 dollars. I handed her my credit card. She gave me ten or so bags to hold. "How the hell am I going to carry this?" I questioned Alice. Who just shrugged, he total doubled mine, and her bags also doubled mine.

"Any ideas?" She asked. I looked outside to see some guys.

"I can help with some of them if you like I only have to hold one" Angela said softly. I smiled at her but even if she helped it wouldn't be enough.

"Thanks Angela but were just going to get someone to do it." Alice said. She went outside for little while and came back with three duded behind her. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jamie, this is Collin, and Mike" (not the same mike) I looked back at Lauren and Jessica who were fuming at us.

"Thanks for agreeing to help, I'm Bella" I extended my hand to shake.

"So you ladies don't have boyfriends or what." Mike asked looking at Lauren and Jessica who were 'flirting' if that's what you call trying to wink but can't cause of all the garbage in and around your eyes. They all balanced the bags and headed out, we led them to our car. With Jessica and Lauren following.

"Oh we do, this is mine and Alice's bags only." I laughed at how uncomfortable the guys looked.

"Where are they?" Jamie asked

"Doing guy stuff, to avoid shopping" Alice responded. All three of the guys' mouth formed 'o'

"So Alice where is Edward?" Lauren asked. I looked at her and glare, as she smirked at me.

"With Emmett who's with jasper." Alice said trying not to sound offended.

"Bella do you like Edward?" Jessica asked smug. Well might as well tell them. I looked at Alice who nodded.

"Why wouldn't I, I mean he is _my _boyfriend" I said than smirked at their expressions.

"I knew you two would end up together." Angela gave me hug. I liked her, she was very naïve indeed.

"What? When did you start dating?" Lauren screeched. Collin, who was standing next to her moved away.

"Come on Lauren it was obvious it was going to happen" I smirked. She literally growled at me and I glared back. She stocked off Jessica following her. Angela gave us an apologetic smile and walked away with them. Alice and I continued walking laughing while the guys joined us.

"That's my car" We stopped in front of my Volvo. I opened up the trunk.

"Um…do girls shop this much?" Mike asked

"This, Mike. It's just the beginning" Alice said. All three of them visibly gulped.

"Thanks for helping." I said after we finished putting all the bags away.

"No problem" All three of them left, I got in the driver's seat and started the car while Alice climbed in. I drove faster than I drove coming here.

"Geez Bella, What's the hurry?" Alice said while fidgeting with her phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked all innocent as I turned left little too fast for Alice.

"Bella you're going to kill yourself" Alice scolded.

"Calm down, I got my driver's license…legally" I said.

"True but…hold on its jasper" she gushed. I nodded in understanding.

"Hey jazz." She giggled

"I'm on my way home" Alice said breathless. No Bella, don't think about what they're talking about.

"Fine, call her" Alice said little mad.

"Edwards going to call you." As she said this my phone started to vibrate. I answered it while driving with one hand.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Bella, How's shopping I'm sure Alice didn't let you rest at all." He said

"No she did, to eat lunch and get coffee." I smiled at Alice who was, I'm guessing, texting Jasper because she always got this look when she did. Not the future seeing look, the girl in love look.

"Are you coming over at our place or yours?" He asked.

"Of course ours" Alice said loudly for him to here.

"I guess that answers your question." I said to Edward as I slowed my speed down a bit to curve right little on the highway.

"Bella watch the road" Alice scolded

"But I am _mom" _I mocked

"Love, listen to Alice" Edward said. I groaned

"Were almost there. 'goodness" I said to Edward and Alice. "You know for a pixie you're very annoying" I said to Alice. Edward laughed on the other side.

"Alright Edward we're almost there, bye baby" I said and hung up. I gassed it little more, and we were in the Cullen's driveway in less than ten minutes. Alice called Jasper out and both Edward and Jasper came running out like dogs called by their owners.

Edward ran straight to me and hugged me tight, and kissed me on the lips. I heard a gasp behind Edward and turned to see Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie all standing at the doorway. I shrugged and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"I missed you" I said

"I know what you mean, it's like you been away for Years" he said kissing me again on the lips. Certain someone cleared throat which made us pull apart. Edward rolled his eyes while I giggled.

"Why don't you two come in" Emmett said. I nodded and helped Alice carry some bags in.

"Thanks" She said glaring at Jasper.

I helped Alice put the clothing in her closet, which was surprisingly same size as mine. I excused myself go to the bathroom. Just as I was coming out, what do you know, Rosalie there glaring at me and hands on her hips. Let's see what she's thinking.

_I wonder what Alice bought, Someone's in the bathroom… _What? Why is she thinking that? DUH…She doesn't want Edward to know she's talking to me.

"Well hey there Rosalie." I said it pretty loud. Alice came out then gave a glare to Rosalie, by this time Edward and Emmett were already upstairs. I rolled my eyes at their childish act.

"let's go downstairs" I said as I made my way downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the loveseat. Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"Where's jasper?" I asked as I stepped down from the last step.

"He'll be back soon" Alice said. Alice sat down on the couch, with Emmett. Edward pulled me with him on the second loveseat. I sat their awkwardly, Edward noticed because he started rubbing my back softly. I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw line to say soft thank you. We knew this conversation was coming, and here it goes.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Rosalie yelled coming downstairs at vampire speed.

**

* * *

**

**I hate family meetings. There so akward, give me reviews and plz beta i need beta. **

**You're overestimating my self-control.  
**Edward Cullen, _New Moon_, Chapter 2, p.52


	15. You clearly don't know me

**Warning~ language...**

**Disclaimer_SM owns it all. Just the plot is mine and Drew. I wish i owned edward though i mean who doesn't.**

**Promised fufilled~~~ I love u all 2.**

**Read and Review...all of those great reviewrs thank you so darn much.

* * *

**

_**RECAP: **_

**"**_**Where's jasper?" I asked as I stepped down from the last step.**_

**"**_**He'll be back soon" Alice said. Alice sat down on the couch, with Emmett. Edward pulled me with him on the second loveseat. I sat their awkwardly, Edward noticed because he started rubbing my back softly. I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw line to say soft thank you. We knew this conversation was coming, and here it goes.**_

**"**_**What the fuck is she doing here?" Rosalie yelled coming downstairs at vampire speed.

* * *

**_

**Bpov~**

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Rosalie yelled. Emmett got up and put his hands on her shoulder to calm her. Why the **** does she hate me? _All she's going to do is ruin our family. Edward are you blind she's nothing special. What do you see in her?_Her thoughts were more insulting than her mouth. I was about to yell but Edward held me back.

"Carlisle how could you let, him _see_her let alone kiss her?" She yelled at Carlisle. I winced at her tone. God, she's worse than Dad._Edward I can't stand her, I want to go home._I said to my baby in his thoughts. He got up pulling me along with him.

"Rose Edward and Bella are made for each other" Alice said.

"She's a human" She argued. Not quite. I said to myself.

"Doesn't matter, love is love" Jasper shrugged

"But what if one of us accidently kills her, and you blame it on us." She pointed toward Edward. Like that will ever happen. I laughed in my head.

"That's not going to happen, quit thinking negative." I cut in.

"What you have so much self confidence?" she sneered

"Yeah, nothing you can do about it" I smiled softly. Edward squeezed my shoulder for me to calm down. I did little.

"What if you accidently slip telling your brother or someone else about us?" She argued. I rolled my eyes.

"My brother already knows, and you and your family are not the first coven of vampire I've met." I said. There were few gasps.

"What so you know who we were before I slipped?" Rosalie asked. I looked at Edward than nodded.

"So who else did you meet?" Carlisle asked.

"I've met Zafrina and her coven about two years ago." That was the whole truth. I did meet her. _I can't tell them Edward not yet._ I put my head on his shoulder while he held me tight.

"I don't care, your still a threat to this family"

"Rosalie let's listen to her. Come sit dear." Esme said in a motherly tone. I looked at her, imagining if I ever would have mother like her. She smiled at me, smile that every child seeks at a young age. I smiled back just for a moment wishing I had a mother. I sat in Edwards lap, just like before.

"Tell us Bella how did you meet Zafrina?" Carlisle asked. I sighed.

"Drew and I have a certain passion for racing. We were racing on the outskirt of the Argentina trail with our new cars just when I got my license." I made the last part out. "And then something very fast collided with Drew's car. Next thing I knew there was women around Drew's car. I hit the brakes hard and got out fast as I could, Drew was fine. But the lady that we saw before wasn't there anymore. Both Drew and I got little scared, but passed it as some kind of joke." I continued.

"Drew's cars was messed up bad he got so mad, it was funny sight to see. The next thing I know my car blows up. I mean here I was standing little far from my car next to Drew's car, which was a totally messed up, then I see sudden explosion coming from my car. My whole car flew up in the air and crashed down. Now that was a huge mistake whoever did it made. I knew my car was running just fine. And I even checked all the parts and the engine before we started. And slamming the brakes cannot hurt a car that bad. So I inspected my car close enough after I was sure nothing else was going to happen." I shook my head at my foolishness. _Edward this just the story I'm making up_ I told him. He nodded for me to continue.

"The back of the car had handprint on it; I'm not stupid to think that they were form a human or giant creature, because there was no sound or figure present."

"So you thought they were vampires, without knowing vampires existed?" Emmett asked confused. I shook my head.

"No, hell I didn't even believe god existed, I still don't. Vampires were the last thing in my mind. So when you go look for food in the middle of the Argentina it isn't fun at all. So many animals, we had to run from - including snakes. I hate snakes." I shuddered.  
"Real classic Bella, you're afraid of snakes but not vampires" Emmett joked, everyone laughed except Rosalie.

"Shut up" I glared at him. "Anyway, I was starving and I could already hear Drew's stomach starting to growl in a rhythm every two minutes. We could have picked out certain types of berries, but we were afraid they could be poisonous or something." How long is this fake story?

"It was about middle of the night when I woke up, I couldn't sleep. I needed my bed and if I don't get it I can never sleep. I got up and walked for a bit till I heard a twig snap. I walked back and there near Drew was a beautiful, pale, crimson eyed lady. I gasped at her sight. She turned to look at me and run but I told her to stop, and help us. Then it's like I said magic words 'please help my brother' She stops and turns. It's like there was swarms of emotion written all in her eyes.

'I can't' she said. The lady wasn't Zafrina she was just hanging out with her for awhile.

'Please, I don't care about me just help him' I said. She walked away leaving me helpless. I waited for few moments before following the same path she walked away to. I looked back at Drew but I wanted to get out of that place at the same time. Just as I got little far, there in front of me Zafrina was drinking from a white tiger.

Of course Zafrina is a Human drinker, but she tried to change, and couldn't make it you can tell that today. So that's how I knew, she was about to hurt me till we both heard Drew scream. I ran back not even looking back at her. She was just like that lady who was near Drew. Her name was Senna. I though the worst while I ran back to him. He was being pinned by a very tall and strong looking vampire who was a of course a lady. Her name was Kachiri.

I 'tried' to help drew but couldn't. Senna was telling Kachiri to stop. Zafrina didn't even try to help; she knew we know who they were so she thought it was for the better, until Senna threatened to kill both her and Zafrina for Drew. Senna showed us our way out, and gave us a car. And we left" I finished. Lying is very difficult especially this long one.

"So you never told anyone?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head 'nope'

"Senna has the hots for Drew?" Alice asked

"Correction _had_"

"I doubt Drew even remembers her." I said. "Can we get some fresh air?" I asked Edward he nodded and led me outside. Once we both were driving off in my car to our meadow I told him the real way I met Zafrina's Coven. He laughed his butt of my lie. I felt really bed but I'll tell them one day. Edward and I just kissed and flirted, with little talking before my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry" I said

"For?" He asked.

"You, and blood, and at the same time I want a burger" I said. Edward made disgusted face at the last one.

"Come on you better get used to it." I laughed.

"Right let's get some food" he pulled me up; he kissed me one more time before opening the passenger door.

"I'm driving" he smirked snatching the keys from me. I didn't mind, once he got in the driver's seat, I trailed kisses from his temple to his jaw.

"Bella" He said in a warning tone. I pulled back after giving him a last kiss on the lips.

"You know I thought you and Rose were going to end up fighting" He said. I laughed.

"I did too, at first, but I just needed something to distract me." I said ashamed I even though about attacking Rosalie but hey it's Rosalie.

"Bella it's just Rose, she jealous. Don't let her toy with you love" He said leaning in to kiss my cheek. I love vampires who can drive and kiss at the same time. I swooned in my head. We arrived at my house after eight something. I took a shower and changed into my PJs early. I chose my Magenta color full set. I didn't want to torture Edward. I came back in the kitchen and made pasta. Edward watched my every move which made me slight self conscious. This man was hell of a guy that made me feel something that I didn't even know what it was.

I ate while listening to Edward talk about his memories of human life. How his expression changed completely when he talked about his mother.

"You miss your mother" I stated when he was saying how he got in trouble as a kid. He nodded

"Very much" He said. I put the dished in the dishwater and turned it on. I opened up the fridge and got some ice cream out. I took out a bowl and a scooper and got me some Mocha Almond Fudge. I love chocolate, I mean who doesn't.

"Want some?" I asked as I took a spoon full in my mind.

"Chocolate addict" he stated. I laughed

"You noticed now, obviously you haven't seen our chocolate cabinet, or the freezer with all the chocolate flavored ice creams and candies." I said pointing toward the kitchen. I finished eating as we watched action movie. It was about 11 something. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Sleepy?" He asked I nodded. He got up and held me bridal style.

"My phone" I pointed towards the coffee table. He bent down and I grabbed it, and kissed his neck. He groaned out loud and led me upstairs. I pressed the buttons on my phone and the doors to my room opened. Edward closed the doors with his foot, and I heard the familiar 'click' of the closing doors. He laid me down on the bed, and put the covers on me. I pulled him on top of him.

"Bella" He warned. I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Edward chill, all I want is a good night kiss, than you can lay down with me." I said pulling him closer, and kissing him. His lips met mine, and I parted my mouth slightly. His tongue met mine and they danced in a deep rhythm. We kissed like that for long moments. He pulled back and we stared at each other panting. He trailed kisses from my forehead to my neck all the way down to my chest. But he stopped to smirk and look up at me. I was panting heavily from all of his kisses, and the overwhelming sensation.

"Edward" I moaned. His lips met mine once again, and that's how the night passed. I fell asleep eventually. Tomorrow was Sunday, and that meant more Alice, and less Edward time. I woke up little tired, and feeling so happy for some reason. Waking up next to Edward was heaven, his arms around my waist, my back against his chest and one of his legs on mine. I turned to be met with closed eye Edward. I silently laughed and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, love" he kissed my nose. I kissed his cheek, and started to get up but Edward pulled me back.

"I love this feeling, don't go" he pulled me to his chest, and kissed me. I let myself forget everything, and return the kiss. But we had to pull back.

"Come on, sleeping beauty." Edward pulled me back up, I groaned.

"Alright, go change. I'm going to go take a shower" I said. I grabbed my pink, too girly for me, robe and winked at Edward, and threw him extra key to my door and closed the bathroom door behind me. I took a long shower, and shampooed with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

I grabbed my robe and put on some lip gloss, and eyeliner. I opened the bathroom door and went to my closet. I changed into long grey shirt and on top of that I wore black top. On the bottom I wore black skinny jeans with pair of heels. **(Pics. on Profile)**

I closed my door after me, and made my way to the kitchen after grabbing my black purse. I made some eggs and bacon and enjoyed my breakfast till knock on the door interrupted me.

"I coming" I yelled as I put the dishes in the dishwater. I skipped to the door to see a grinning Edward. He looked me up and down and I blushed crimson.

"Hey, come on let's go." I said taking his hand and pulling him away from the door.

"What has gotten into you?" he laughed. I locked the doors and turned to him.

"You. Come on its Sunday and you're taking me away from this place" I said. We got in his Volvo. He took us to the meadow were we talked more about me and debated on what Shakespeare had to say. I won of course. It was about twelve something when Edwards's phone rang.

"Shut it off" I mumbled, I heard Edward chuckle. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as he answered Alice's call.

"What?" Edward almost yelled. I looked up at him questioning. I focused on what Alice was saying.

"Edward it's just the Denali's and Carlisle and Esme think you should be here. You can bring Bella if that's okay with her." I heard her say. Who are the Denali's?

"Who?" I asked. He kissed the top of my forehead and leaned his forehead against mine. I wanted more so I kissed his temple, and then trailed down to his cheek, to his jaw, then his neck. I balled his shirt in one of my fist and pulled him closer.

"Bella" He warned in a husk tone. I shivered just hearing him say my name like that.

"Edward" I whined.

"I know love but we have some guests over and I was thinking maybe you want to see them. Actually Alice thought you would want to. There the Denali's from Alaska, they have the same diet as us, and there are five of them." He said.

"And why do you _not_want me to see them?" I asked.

"There _succubus_" he sounded like he choked on something.\

"You didn't did you?" I asked little worried. He shook his head and chuckled. I let out a breath of relief.

"No, they keep trying to seduce me for centuries since we met them" He said.

"What?" I let out string of profanities.

"Bella, love I don't want any of them as much as I want you" He whispered and leaned in to kiss me. We lost each other for about fifteen or so minutes. Again disturbed by his damn phone. This time he groaned out loud.

"WHAT?" He yelled. I quietly giggled at his side.

"Well hello to you to. Are and Bella coming or not?" She asked getting impatient.

"Alice we'll be there. Just quit with the phone calls" He said.

"Fine, spend your time with Bella making out lover boy" She snapped and hung up. I laughed out loud as he let out string of profanities.

"Come on lover boy" I teased as I got up. We both ran vampire speed to his car, and he drove slower then Carlisle who follows the speed limit. I didn't complain; I didn't want to Succubus's to be near my Edward.

We reached at the Cullen's driveway in 30 or so minutes. I waited till he opened my door. We both took our precious time getting to the door. Alice looked annoyed as we approached the porch.

"Any slower, and people my mistaken you for snails." She snapped. I giggled while Edward glared at her.

"Sorry Alice my fault. But I didn't want to share" I said kissing Edward neck, since I couldn't reach his cheek. Alice giggled and 'aw' at us. We entered the house to be greeted my more vampires. There were a vampire sitting with Rosalie on the loveseat. Esme, Carlisle, and other two who seemed to be mates sitting and chatting happily with each other. There were other two who were talking style, and fashion. All of them looked up to see me when Alice cleared her throat.

"Everyone meet Bella, Edward's girlfriend" Alice introduced. I instantly blushed at her comment. There was a gasp from the strawberry blond sitting next to Rosalie.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned. Alice ignored her.

"Bella this is Tanya, that's Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar sitting with Carlisle and Esme" she pointed as she introduced. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling little. Drew mentioned the Denali coven once when he was talking about the previous Volturi member Eleazar.

"I agree" Edward grinned. I looked up to see him looking at Eleazar.

"What do you agree on?" I asked. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"That if you were a vampire you would have extraordinary gifts." He smirked. I laughed and nodded indeed.

"Thank you Eleazar. So is that your ability to identify gifts of others?" I asked. I knew the answer already.

"Yes. Carlisle told me quite lot about you. Is very nice to meet you Bella" I smiled.

"Same here" I said.

"Ooh, there is going to be a thunderstorm. Edward you game?" Emmett asked out of nowhere. I'm tired of asking.

_Edward we have to play baseball._Baseball.

"Baseball?" I asked Emmett. He nodded.

"Can I watch?" I asked. I wanted to play but…not a good choice.

"WAIT" Tanya yelled. We all turned to look at her. "Isn't anyone freaked out this human knows everything about us. Edward you fell in love with a human. What vampires weren't enough?" She sneered looking at me.

"You just get used to it" Jasper shrugged. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all nodded.

"Tanya shut up" Edward said. _What shut me up? Because of some human. I don't think so. What is the Volturi found out? This pathetic human cannot be trusted._She said in her ugly ass mind.

"Tanya, what I do and don't so is none of your business. We all accepted and that's it." Edward said calmly. "And she can be trusted more than _you_at any moment. And the fact that I love her is not the only reason." He loves me? He. Loves. Me. OMG. I think I might explode form all the giddiness. Suddenly the tension room was filled with giddiness.

"Why am I feeling so happy?" Emmett asked. Twirling Rosalie around.

"It's Bella" jasper stated. Everyone happy face looked at me. Jasper send some calm waves.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well I guess Bella went really, really happy when you told her you loved her and I felt her emotion overdrive." Jasper said.

"You mean you felt my emotions?" I asked. I knew my powers could be removed my only me. But not…oh so if I went into overdrive than.

"So…what does that mean?" Emmett asked scratching his head.

"It means I felt her emotions, and…I can't feel it anymore. But there is some happiness coming from you." Jasper said also confused. I'll let them figure it out. I turned to Edward who looked kind of worried at me.

"Edward did you mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to say it more private, and romantic atmosphere but…it didn't work out that way" he said. I didn't care when or where he said it. As long as he said it. I'm happy. I jumped hugged him and he laughed as we made out in front of his whole family.

"Let's give them a moment" Esme said. Make that two please. I was so damn happy nothing can break us apart. I love him he loves me. What could be better? I knew there was going to be more questioning from the Denali's. But right now I didn't want anything but Edward. And I'm going to get it

* * *

**REVIEW! Lots of Love**


	16. Bitch Fight

**POll on profile. ppl pics on profile of clothing. **

** R&R**

**Recap**

"Yeah, I wanted to say it more private, and romantic atmosphere but…it didn't work out that way" he said. I didn't care when or where he said it. As long as he said it. I'm happy. I jumped hugged him and he laughed as we made out in front of his whole family.

"Let's give them a moment" Esme said. Make that two please. I was so damn happy nothing can break us apart. I love him he loves me. What could be better? I knew there was going to be more questioning from the Denali's. But right now I didn't want anything but Edward. And I'm going to get it.

* * *

Unfortunately we had to break apart and pretend to talk to the bitches, no offence to Kate. She didn't do anything…yet. If she did I don't know how long I can stand _not _hurting them. They all decided to play baseball tomorrow. Alice predicted we have a thunderstorm after school, and it'll last almost the whole night.

It was Monday morning, Edward stayed for the night. You should have seen Tanya's face when Emmett sang 'Edward and Bella having sex in bed' when we made our way to door. I turned completely red of course. Edward held me tight, I tried hiding a smile. I wish it happened Emmett. Wait, what? Am I ready for that? No not going there…yet. UGH. I will not think about sex, with Edward. That sounds so…no. STOP THINKING THAT BELLA!!

"Edward I can't stand it" I yelled as we reached my locker.

"I'm so sorry love I didn't they were going to be like that" He said kissing my forehead. I instantly calmed. I relaxed under his touch his smile made my heart race and his eyes always showed me my way whenever I was lost. Every person that passed by gave me the glares and stares. You could tell which one was which. Some guys gave Edward glares including mike. Hate that baby face nightmare.

"Bella love what are you thinking?" he asked as we sat down in the back of the classroom.

"Nothing" I said. He grumbled saying 'not fair' under his breath. I knew he hated when I said that.

"I'm sorry baby. Where is Alice?" I asked as I looked around.

"Right here" She singed as she entered the classroom. I said good-morning and why are you smiling like an idiot. She just shrugged. Little while later the teacher came, smiling too much for her own good.

"I don't like her smile" I told Edward.

"Hello class, today we have a new project." There were few groans and complaints from the class.

"Calm down you bunch of babies, it's nothing big. Alright get into groups of three" She ordered. Edward scooted my desk over to his, and gave me a peck on the cheek while glaring at Mike on the other side of the room.

"Okay so can I be in your group?" Alice asked. We both gave her 'duh' look. She turned the desk behind her around to face us and sat quietly.

I tapped into the teachers brain and found out we will be working in groups to help the community. Each group has to do something to help Forks.  
"Alright I think that's it. Any questions?" She asked. Lauren raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Mallory?"

"What does this have to do with government?" She asked

"Nothing, this is what all students have to do assignment."

"But it's stupid" Lauren remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch your tone Ms. Mallory. I will have no disrespect in my class. So just do this project and get this over with. Any _other_ questions?" Jessica raised her hand up.

"Um…like what do we have to do?" She asked. Everyone gave her the stupid look.

"Like Ms. Stanley burying a tree, picking up trash from streets, recycling. You have to at least do two and have an adult supervise or give me before and after pictures." She said. She gave us free time to think what we're going to do.

"So what should we do?" Edward asked.

"Um…What about cleaning up at your speed sounds easy? Then we can bury tree?" I asked. They both nodded. Well that's settled.

"Alice when are the Denali's leaving? No offence" I asked.

"You don't like them do you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm not even going to try and hide it. There like bunch of Rosalie's, I mean if they don't like me they don't gotta look at me. How hard is that?" I said. Alice laughed quietly.

"Sorry Bella, but I don't know when their leaving. Apparently Tanya thinks staying over longer means more time with Edward." We still have to play baseball with them. How horrible can this nightmare get? The only good part was Edward. My love. My life. My heart. My reasons.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I snapped out thinking about Edward and looked at her.

"What," I asked

"I got perfect outfit made for you, I'll drop it off at your house later" she said bouncing in her seat. That's why she was happy.

"Does this shirt have Edward written somewhere?" I asked. She nodded and I started bouncing up and down in my seat.

"It's really cute. Oh, but don't wear any jewelry unless small earrings." I nodded as she said this.

"Thanks Alice" I said.

"No problem" She said. School went like that. Edward and me were dating was a popular news for some reason. I hate it. I hate being put in the spotlight. I was changing in gym when Lauren walked towards me.

"Isa-bitch" She sneered.

"What's wrong Lauren, didn't get anything from Conner?" Conner was her on- and off boyfriend. She did have sex with almost every guy in school, but still she always has been seen with Conner.

"Shut up. Guess what I know you were the one who took _that _picture" She said. Late. That picture was so long time ago. And Drew took that picture dummy. Well Bella look who you're talking to?

"Sure I did Lauren. Why would I need to waste my time making you suffer, when you already are from that look" I laughed.

"Listen Bitch…" I didn't let her finish

"What slut?" I said.

"You think you're so smart, well…" I once gain didn't let her finish.

"I know I am." She groaned in frustration.

"BITCH" She yelled.

"WHORE" I yelled back. Every girl in the locker room was waiting for something to happen.

"I can take you down right here right now bitch." She said taking a step closer.

"I prefer you stay were you were. Your breath stinks, and you would definitely lose" I said as I pushed past her. She grabbed my wrist but I turned around and gave her the meanest glare. She shrunk back but didn't back down. I looked at the hand that was holding my wrist and took it with my free hand and gave her a small squeeze. Well small for me. She yelped in pain and rubbed her wrist.

"I said back down Mallory" I said all dark, you know with the threat dead stuck in my voice.

"This isn't over Swan" She said. I almost held back an eye roll. My last name isn't Swan. It's Volturi. And you'd be surprised if I acted all vulturine on you. Were not just a pretty name bitch. But I held back my tongue.

"Sure Mallory" I laughed. And existed the classroom. I was greeted my Edward. He gave me reassuring hug.

"You okay?" he asked

"What are you doing down here?" I asked

"Answer me first" He said

"I'm fine. Just little mad" I said

"I heard her thoughts" he said, getting all dark.

"Sorry you had to hear that" I said

"Don't be, now I'll know not to make you mad ever" he laughed. But we were interrupted by our coach. The last class went smoothly, if that's the new word for tempting. I was about to kill Lauren then and there. That Bitch. And those sluts following her weren't big help. They 'tried' to trip me, but I stepped on their foot and made them scream. Some girls gave me a high five while others looked afraid. They should be.

I made my way to my car. Edward was leaning against my Porsche. (PIC ON PROFILE) He pulled me into an eager deep kiss.

"Someone missed me." I said as I took out my keys from my purse.

"I love you" He said.

"Love you too. Here" I threw him the keys.  
"BELLA" I heard a pixie scream. I looked back to see Alice running towards me with a covered outfit.

"What's that?" I asked

"Your baseball outfit" I gave her a hug and said thank you.

"No problems, I just needed time for _me _to get ready. So I can't come over." She looked towards Jasper and winked. I giggled and turned back to the car with my 'baseball outfit'

"Come on" I said to Edward. He drove to over 100mph we reached my house in less than 10 minutes.

"You ever heard of long drive" I asked

"Yeah, just never tried it" He laughed. I went upstairs at vampire speed and hung up my outfit in my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into it. I heard the lighting outside. WOW! Alice's predictions on whether are really accurate. She even predicted time. I opened up the zipper on the outfit and gushed at how much it said I belonged to Edward. In the front it said 'Team Edward' and had a faded red 'C' in the background. In the back it had the number 9 and it said 'Edward's babe'. **PIC ON PROFILE **Oh yeah I'm rubbing this shirt in Tanya's face. That dumbass.

I wore black dye skinny jeans with the top and red high top converse. I didn't wear any jewelry except a silver pendant with a heart charm on it. I made my downstairs to find a jeep wrangler in my driveway. Emmett was sitting in the wheels. Edward met me at the door, and stared at my shirt for too long before I snapped at him. He said 'what can I do, your mine babe' He said. I giggle till Emmett's honked at us.

"Hey, Emmett love the Jeep wrangler." I complimented. "And the Multi piece wheels go great with it" I said.

"You know cars?" he asked.

"No duh Sherlock, I have Italian sports car in my garage, which Drew is too lazy to fix or upgrade. So I had no choice but to take mechanics in 9th grade. It was pretty easy" Not a lie. I actually took that class.

"Cool, you and Rose would really get along" He said.

"Yeah only if she didn't hate me" I laughed. Edward lifted me on the seat next to his.

"Thank you" I said and kissed his jaw line.

"Kids this is rated G car." Emmett laughed.

"Now if Rosalie were here then it would have been way past K." I laughed.

"True" he confirmed which only made me laugh harder.

"Come on let's go" I said to him. He was driving as if there was a speed limit to care about in the middle of the forest.

"Jeez, you're just like Edward" he said as he increased the speed.

"I wasn't playing when I said I loved to race. I love to race. It's Exhilarating" I said.

"Maybe we should race sometimes?" Emmett suggested.

"Emmett!" Edward warned.

"Edward oh, please. I'll be careful, you know I love you. You're on Emmett. You got a bike?" I asked Emmett. Before he could answer Edward cut in.

"Bella no that's worst" Edward said.

"Edward, you can race with me. Just get a bike" I winked.

"No, not happening" Edward rejected.

"Come on it'll be fun. I do it all the time" I said.

"No, Bella it's too dangerous" _Edward I'm a god damn half vampire. _I said in his mind and glared at him.

"I hate that excuse Bella." He said sternly.

"Fine then be that way. You don't have to come. Emmett and I will have fun without you." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Alright, first let's order the bikes then. Are you happy love?" Edward asked. I kissed him full on the lips as my thank you.

"Yes thank you. I love you. Emmett you heard?" I asked

"I got vampire hearing Bella," He laughed "Yeah I heard, you're on. I'll order the bikes and will race." He said. He stopped at the end of some trail.

"Come on Bella hop on" Edward said leaning forward. I shrugged and hopped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Love you" I whispered.

"I love you, even though you're stubborn as hell." I laughed at my baby. I know I'm stubborn. It's a reflex. I hate to admit defeat. We came across a clearing in matter of minutes. I got off of his back and took in the sight.

"So no human can hear us?" I asked. He nodded.

"Bella that shirt looks cute. I knew it would. Look it mine" Alice said coming up to hug me. Her shirt had the same design, but Jasper's name instead of Edwards. She was wearing light wash skinny jeans with sneakers.

"Thank you for the shirt. I might just have to order my own" I laughed.

"We both should. Jasper can't take his eyes off of me" she giggled.

"I know right" I said looking at Edward and winking.

"Let's play" Esme announced. Carlisle's team: Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Rosalie, and Jasper. Edwards's team: Kate, Carmen, Alice, Emmett, and Esme. I was left out, which made Tanya and Irina laugh at me every time I look at them. Bitches. The game is yet to begin. And you're no match for my powers. I will mess you up badly. No one tries to take _my _Edward from me. I almost growled. They were freaking flirting with him. I felt a calming hand on my shoulders. I turned to look at Emmett.

"Calm down you okay?" He asked. _Lightning._ I just nodded. Afraid if I spoke it would be full of Venom for those sluts. He left me alone obvious to my problem. The game started and Edward's team was winning. Edward made three home runs, and Emmett got them out twice. _Lightning_. Alice didn't know the results since I was here which knocked off her concentration. Edward's team fell behind after few more pitches. Apparently Kate was horrible at this. It was half time now. Edward came and talked to me, for while then went to Kate to teach her few strategies.

I felt someone's eye bore in to me; I turned to see Tanya and Irina behind me whispering. I shrugged back and watched as Alice, chased around Emmett because he was the reason their losing. Then I heard a whooshing sound of a Ball in the back of my head. I turned quickly and raised my right hand up and apparently caught the ball.

That was the damn last straw. They try to hit me with a damn ball. Oh hell no. No. Their dead. As if sensing a fight Edward came up to me and held me back. The ball in my hand crushed into dust. There were few gasps from behind me but I ignored them.

"Bella calm down love" Edward soothed. The ball pieces in my hand drooped as I wrapped my hands around his waist, afraid if I let go I'll hurt them.

He let go of me after he was sure I was fine and calm. He knew what I could do.

"How did she crush the baseball?" Jasper asked. Edward shrugged.  
"That wasn't normal" Emmett said. As if anything is.

"She's a freak" Irina muttered.

"Freak? Honey have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" I yelled. Everything got quite. Why oh why me. I always let my temper get in the way of everything.

"What? Just shut up Bitch." Tanya said.

"I'm not a freaking dog, but you on the other hand are a total slut. Don't deny it succubus." I screeched.

"Edward control your Bella or I will tear her apart" Tanya threatened.

"Try it Tanya and trust me I won't be so nice to you." Edward said darkly.

"What, don't pretend like you haven't been staring at me. You know you want me Eddie." Tanya cooed. Gag.

"Are you trying to prove you're a slut, because we already know" I said.

"I maybe but I have Eddie looking me up and down" She smirked.

"Stop dreaming Tanya" I said humorously.

"When's the last time you checked on him?" she asked

"Last night" I answered back. She looked taken back by my answer.

"Liar" She seethed at vampire hearing. It's a good time to tell. _Edward I think I'm ready. It's a wrong way but I guess I should tell them after little bitch fight don't you think?_ I said in Edwards mind. Oh hell this was going to be one hell of bitch fight. I'm not going to let her go because she thinks she's better than me. Bitch please; try forever and you'll never even be close.

"You bitch" She ran at vampire speed at me. But I moved away at vampire speed. Edward followed.

"Tanya stop before you lose." I smirked.

"How did you…? I don't care I will kill you" She screamed confused. I put on my physical shield and she crashed into it as she ran to me. She flew several feet away.

"I'm telling you now-Stop" I growled at her.

"No. Edward is _mine_" she growled back. Not even in your fucking mind. She got up and ran towards me again. I didn't put on my shield this time and let her clash with my fist. I twisted her whole arm and broke it off. There were several gasps but now I didn't care. I was going to win this.

"Hell no. He _is_ mine" I yelled and looked at her in the eye. She fell to the ground in sheer pain.

"He will never be yours he's mine. Get that in your head." I looked at Irina after I said that to Tanya. "I mean it." Growled. Edward came behind me and pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt her" I whispered.

"I know love, I know" he soothed. His fingers untangled some of my hair and I relaxed under his touch.

"I think we should go home and talk" Carlisle said looking directly at me in shock. I nodded. Irina and Kate were helping Tanya put her arm back in place.

"I'm running" I said.

"I'll come with you" Edward said. I nodded and we both ran at vampire speed to the Cullen's place. This is going to be so much trouble for me. But hey at least I'll stop with the lies. If they don't accept me then whateva'; Edward does and I love him and we'll be very happy together. But hell that fight was good. I doubt it was even a fight. But I at least I kicked that succubus's ass. Here we go, more talking.

Truth, I have to tell. Truth I can't hide. It's out in the open. Now it's time. To let out all the lies, and open up to crime. I wonder how that got in my head. Anyways, Tanya has one hell of competition if she _think_ she even has a slightest chance of getting my Edward. Which she never will.

* * *

**The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer.  
**Edward Cullen, _Twilight_

**Please give me reviews. I have to reach 250 to write more. more and more. I promise. Visit profile. **

* * *


	17. Run to escape

**It's too soon, don't u tink??...my goal 270 reviews 4 more. **

* * *

**RECAP**

"I'm running" I said.

"I'll come with you" Edward said. I nodded and we both ran at vampire speed to the Cullen's place. This is going to be so much trouble for me. But hey at least I'll stop with the lies. If they don't accept me then whateva'; Edward does and I love him and we'll be very happy together. But hell that fight was good. I doubt it was even a fight. But I at least I kicked that succubus's ass. Here we go, more talking.

Truth, I have to tell. Truth I can't hide. It's out in the open. Now it's time. To let out all the lies, and open up to crime. I wonder how that got in my head. Anyways, Tanya has one hell of competition if she _think_ she even has a slightest chance of getting my Edward. Which she never will.

* * *

Both Edward and I arrived in the front of the Cullen's driveway and slowed down. We didn't bother knocking. Tanya was being treated by Carlisle on the couch. Irina and Kate were soothing her. Eleazar, Carmen, and Esme were sitting and chatting about…me. Emmett, was trying to sooth Rosalie, and Alice and jasper sat cuddling each other. Everyone's eyes turned to me when I entered.

"Before any of you say anything, let Bella talk" Edward said. No one said anything. Except Tanya

"Butch, my arm look at what you did." She seethed.

"I told you to back off slut" I said in the same tone. I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder. I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat on the pain bench. Edward sat next to me after giving Tanya a final glare.

"I'm not a human it's pretty obvious" I started. "I'm a half human, half vampire. I was born in 1987 Volterra Italy. My father Aro's and mother Renee. My twin brother is also just like me. Except he gets all the attention because my father doesn't know I have any powers. He's practically using Drew so he could rule, and gain attention from all the vampires." Eye roll. I opened my eyes to see all their mouths hanging open.

"Any questions?" I played. Edward chuckled next to me.

"You lost me after you're a half human half vampire" Emmett said scratching his head. I laughed softly. Emmett will always be Emmett. I told them everything I told Edward. About everything.

_Edward I don't like the Denali's knowing all of this._ I said in Edwards mind.

"So you have the same power as your father?" Eleazar asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know how he handles it though." I said it's very annoying.

"That's why I felt those powers coming from you" he murmured more to himself.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. I turned back to him.

"This is way too much, I'm guessing Edward already knew it. But we all need time to process this. What if your father calls, or visit's you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly Carlisle I have no clue. Right now I just want to be happy." I yawned.

"So you have human traits, but also vampire traits. That's so COOL" Emmett boomed. Edward and I both laughed. But I wanted to tell Drew all of this, and have an answer for Carlisle's question.

"Edward can we go home, I have to tell this to Drew, and if I stay here any longer I don't know what will end up to _that_" I said turning my head to Tanya who glared at me. Edward chuckled slightly and nodded. He pulled me up, and gave me a quick kiss. I giggled in return. We both reached my house in his Volvo in moments. I changed into something more comfortable. And went back downstairs.

"Bella, make something healthy- Want help?" he said as I announced I was ordering pizza. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you sure?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, I should learn for the future" he said running his hand trough his messy hair.

"Aren't you sweet" I cooed pinching his cheek. We both tossed some taco salad for dinner. He watched me eat while I watched TV.

"Are you done looking at me?" I asked getting little self conscious.

"Never love" he said pecking me on the cheek. I'm sure I blushed cherry red. I finished eating and watched TV with Edward's arm around my waist and sometimes traveling up and down little on my side. Just as I made plans to go up and sleep my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said. How stupid of me answering my phone without looking at the caller id.

"Angel it's me." Drew's voice said to me.

"You don't sound so good _me_" I joked.

"Funny. What's the news?" He said

"I told the all the Cullen's" I said. Running my hand over Edward's jaw.

"And?" he asked. Edward leaned into my touch.

"I got in fight with Tanya…" I didn't even finish.

"From Denali clan" He interrupted.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked. Getting little closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You realize who you're talking to?" He played. I laughed.

"Sorry what's the news there?" I asked, while I was mesmerized by every inch of Edwards features.

"Nothing, dad is getting tired of my human habits and thinking about changing me" he said

"WHAT?" I said enraged. Edward winced at my tone. I gave him a quick kiss, and got back on the phone with Drew.

"Drew, refuse him" I said. My father is total ass.

"I did. But Angel- don't worry about me. If anything happens to me you'll be safe, and Edward and Cullen's will always be there for you. Please just think bout yourself." He pleaded. No, god no.

"He already decided to change you" I stated.

"I'm sorry. I'm being changed tomorrow" he whispered. Aro is going to bite him. No not my Drew.

"Drew, what if you lose your powers?" I asked. Dad will just keep him, and never bother looking at him ever.

"He's pretty sure I will. And so am I." He said solemnly. Why oh god no not Drew. Kill my father lord, not my brother. Edward came closer to me and wrapped his arms around him while tears fell silently and I sobbed quietly in his arms. Edward tried to sooth me but I wouldn't budge. I calmed little to talk to Drew again.

"Can you visit at least?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"He's getting tired of my absents Bella. But last time won't be a bother I guess. I hope so" He whispered. No, don't take him away from me.

"I can't do anything?" I asked.

"No you will not even come near Italy, or this continent." He said in a murderous tone.

"But…I miss you. We hardly had any time together. Now you'll never see me" I cried. Why can't my good moments last?

"I'm sorry. I have to be the worst brother ever" He sobbed.

"Can't you run?" I asked hopeful. I heard him chuckle.

"If I could I would have and hid with you somewhere, but they aren't that stupid. I'm going to have to crush this phone after I hang up." He said. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back to calm me. We talked little more, about what happen at the baseball game and I asked him for Carlisle's questions' answer.

"Aro's is too busy with me, to look for you, let alone think about you. I heard his thoughts, there's nothing about you." I didn't say anything at his comment. I was stupid to think they would even have at least one thought about me.

"Bella…oops that didn't come out right. Sorry sis. I have to go. I love you. Please stay away from this place - make me that promise?" He begged.

"S-sure" I sobbed. Edward held me tight and whispered soothing words. I calmed little under his touch.

"Don't worry about me. I would be twice as strong." Drew tried to lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

"Drew please visit once or at least call" I felled miserably holding back tears for Drew's sake.

"Don't cry, just know no matter what I will always be here for you." I could tell form his voice that he wished whatever he said was true.

"He's breaking our bond?" I questioned crying even louder.

"I'm sorry. Give the phone to Edward" He said. I was to numb to respond. Edward took the phone from me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah Drew?" He said. I toned out after that. All I remember is Edward carrying me to my room, and saying he loved me. Aro's, my father, was so clueless to what he was doing, so clueless to see what he was breaking. Such an ass that doesn't see that he is horrible father. I pray no one ever had a father like that.

**EPOV~**

Phone conversation

"Yeah Drew?" I said as I watched Bella go completely blank. My love was in so much pain, and I couldn't help her.

"Edward I know you must hate me for this, but I just ask for one thing."

"Drew I'm not mad at you. You're doing everything you can to keep her safe. I would probably to the same thing. I can't ever stand her seeing this much in pain. I hate your father." I said.

"Who doesn't? Just promise me your never ever leave her, and you always look out for her. God forbid a tear in her eyes" He sobbed.

"Drew I can't even see a frown let alone a tear. I love her too much." I confessed to her brother.

"I can tell. I called her, and she gushed about you like you're her new life. I never see her smile, or laugh as much as I seen or maybe heard her. Thanks to you, I owe you if I will remember you."

"What did you guys mean when she said 'break the bond'?" I asked.

"Well there is this vampire, who can break and make bonds. My father adores her." I could picture him rolling his eyes like Bella. My Bella, she's crying now.

"Drew, I'm going to put her in bed now. She looks horrible" I said

"Yeah, thanks. Keep her safe. And never let her get close to Italy." He said darkly.

"Not even in her dreams. I told you I love her too much" I promised.

"Take care" He hung up. I opened up Bella bedroom door and carried her bridal style up to her bed. I laid her down and pecked her on the lips.

"I promise to love you forever, and take care of you love" I said, as I lie next to her and wrap one of my arms around her waist and the other became her pillow. I love this beautiful creature sleeping, sobbing, next to me. I love her too much to give her up.

"I love you Edward" She murmured in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and said 'I love you' back. I thought about what was going on between us. Her life was full of drama. And in each episode of her life she needed someone to hold on to. She needed someone to be there for her every time she stumbled. I will always be there for you. You are my life now Bella. I said in my head.

She's my dream, she's my everything.

* * *

**I hope you were more creative this time… or are you still stealing from comic books?**  
Edward Cullen, _Twilight_,

**I'm working on more, i can't end this story no matter what. **

**But i don't want it to end. it's far too good don't u think. **

**Review and tell me.**


	18. First Love

**Here's more, i'm working on more. **

**Don't forget to review. I have to recieve at least 300 reviews people to write more. I will not hestiate and i'm going to update chapter 1 so the spelling could be better.**

**PLAYBOYS GIRL**

* * *

**Recap**

"I promise to love you forever, and take care of you love" I said, as I lie next to her and wrap one of my arms around her waist and the other became her pillow. I love this beautiful creature sleeping, sobbing, next to me. I love her too much to give her up.

"I love you Edward" She murmured in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and said 'I love you' back. I thought about what was going on between us. Her life was full of drama. And in each episode of her life she needed someone to hold on to. She needed someone to be there for her every time she stumbled. I will always be there for you. You are my life now Bella. I said in my head.

She's my dream, she's my everything.

* * *

I woke up my head spinning little. It took a moment or two but I remerged my conversation with Edward. My brother is no longer going to be what he used to be. For the past years he always has been there. But things changed when Aro's interfered. I lost everything, all the love, attention, affection, everything. Instead I got sympathy, pity, and apologies. I never asked for something huge, but something simple and family like.

I _had_ everything I had love, I had a brother, I had okay friends, and I am close to having a family. I don't even know if Edward wants my drama filled life. Does he still love me?

"Love what are you thinking?" Edwards's velvety voice disturbed my train of thoughts. I turned to look at him. His eyes full of concern, and…maybe pity.

"I don't need your pity Edward" I snapped.

"What? Bella are you alright?" He asked. His voice filled with deep concern. I sat up straight.

"Edward my life is full of so much Drama, you don't have to put up with me" I said getting ready for him to leave. But instead I was being kissed fiercely my Edward. He pulled apart and held me tight against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed quietly.

"Bella I'll never leave you. I love you, and I will always love you. No matter what happened to your life or mine for that matter I will always be there for you." He said to me. I sobbed loudly and held him even tighter as if this was all a dream. Afraid to let go.

"Everyone leaves" I murmured against his shirt.

"No Bella. Not everyone. Daniel didn't leave you, he didn't have a choice. If he did I'm sure he would become your knight in shining armor" Edward said rubbing soothing circled on my back.

"So you won't leave me?" I asked getting little calmer.

"Of course not. Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded

"I love you Edward" I mumbled in his shirt. His scent made me feel calmer, and more myself.

"Do you trust yourself Bella?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"No" I said quietly

"Why not?" he asked sating me up straighter in his lap.

"I…I don't know" It sounded like a question.

"Bella, trust me and trust yourself so you can have more self confidence love" he said kissing my palms.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I sighed.

"I thought it was the other way around" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Go change and meet me here in 30 minutes, your giving me ride to school." I said as I tip toed up to kiss him. He nodded and opened up the balcony. He turned around and winked at me before jumping over the balcony. I rolled my eyes and jumped in the shower.

It was almost seven; I finished my everyday routine plus lotion. I chose to wear dark washed skinny jeans, cute red silk Renn Faire blouse, Luichiny Clara Red Heels with Gold and Black Accents, I chose to wear gold hoops, and gold chain around my neck. I clipped half of my hair up, and put on some light pink lip gloss. I still had time to paint my nails, so I painted my nails in red French tips for both hands and feet.

I went downstairs and pored me some cereal. My thought traveled to Drew while I chewed on my cereal.

Am I never going to see him again?  
Well his bond with father increase?  
Why can't Drew run away?

Life is so not fair. So many things, so many people, including your parent get in the way of your happiness. I mean I asked for one perfect moment. But no, Father had to ruin it by giving me the news to change Drew. He'll be a vampire, and he won't like me anymore. We won't be what we used to be. He'll be gone. What if Edward didn't want me? I can never think about that. I need him, he's my life. I truly think I'm using him for my own protection. Staying with him makes me feel safe. But how long?

I was too lost in thought to notice that my door was being banged loudly. I put my empty bowl of cereal in the sink and went to open the door. Emmett with Alice behind him was standing there with a huge grin.

"What's up?" I asked opening up the door to let him and her in. Edward came in with a apologetic smile. I just smiled back and kissed his cheek softly.

"Nothing, so since like you're a vampire, well half, can we hang and do vampire stuff together?" Emmett asked all serious. This was kind of funny.

"Sure, but I'm still racing you on my bike" I said as I gave him a high five.

"Yes, I'll race in my Porsche behind you guys." Alice joined.

"Sure, I'm driving Bella's Audi?" Edward cut in. I stopped and stared at him like he was crazy.  
"Please?" he asked. I sighed.

"Whatever, as long as there is no scratch on it." I said. He lifted me up and kissed me while twirling me.

"Edward put me down" I giggled. I heard Emmett and Alice snickering behind us.

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked once Edward put me down.

"Jasper's gone hunting and Rosalie's not coming to school" Alice answered.

"Hey Bella can we go hunting soon?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, I think I need it" I said touching the space beneath my eyes.

"Your eyes turn black?" Emmett asked.

"No they turn purple" I joked.

"COOL!" He took it seriously.

"Sarcasm Emmett" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on we'll be late for school" Alice said. She dragged all of us out. I took out my phone and locked the house. We arrived at school little early, and just chatted about going hunting and stuff. During lunch Jasper came back. He gave me genuine smile before sitting down next to Alice.

"How's life Bella?" Mike asked coming behind me. I groaned inward. I hate him.

"Not much, you know the usual" I answered bored.

"Oh, well we're going to La Push beach this Saturday, want to join?" He asked all enthused. I rolled my eyes. Emmett and I already planned to go racing after then hunting Saturday.

"Can't I'm racing Emmett on the main highway" I said.

"You're what?" He asked confused.

"That means it's NO I can't go to La push" I said losing my temper.

"But it'll be fun" He urged. Why you little…

"She said she doesn't want to go" Edward cut in, in a deadly tone.

"Just asking, no need to get mad" he mumbled as he walked away. Emmett and Alice started to crack up.

"Imbecile" I muttered. Edward nodded in agreement before pulling me closer to him. Lunch passed and I walked my way to Biology with Edward. It was 'fun' would be the crime of the century. But only good thing was that Edward and I flirted every now and then.

"I hate gym. Wanna skip?" I suggested.

"Sure, let's go" He said and pulled me toward his Volvo. We drove to the meadow and made out for good portion of time. I told him about all the good time I had with Drew, and I told him little about Renee. I didn't get a chance to tell Edward about Aro because Alice called and told us to come over so we could forbid the Denali's gone.

So we drove to the Cullen's and had an awkward goodbye conversation with the Denali's and I told Carlisle about my conversation with Drew. He acted like a father I never knew I would ever have. Esme was always caring and such a mother. I know why Carlisle fell in love with her.

"Bella has Drew called you again?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head, no. I wish. I was roaming around the Cullen library looking at various pictures of my father and uncles. Edward came behind me and explained to me little of what he knew about Volterra. He told me about Carlisle, even though Drew told me enough.

I talked to Esme the next day for while. I had already seen Edwards's bedroom, and I hate the fact that it didn't have a bed.

"Esme can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"That would be?" She said. I smiled.

"I was hoping you would choose the perfect bed for Edward's room" I knew Edward heard what I said to her. He was playing video games with Emmett and jasper downstairs. Just when Esme was about to answer Alice came in.

"Yes Bella, I'll do it." She squealed. Any reason to go shopping. That's Alice.

"Sure" I shrugged. Esme told me her POV on Edwards's rebellious years. I laughed at all the right spots. Edward was one true person. God I love him so much.

"Esme can you not talk about _all_ of that" Edward said coming in the room and kissing my forehead.

"So what secrets are you hiding Edward?" I teased.

"Nothing. Esme think of something else" He said quickly.

"Esme that ring is beautiful let me see it" Esme raised her hand, but confused at sudden change in topic. I touched it, and looked into her mind. _Edward in Elvis costume was the one of the hilarious things I saw. _

"O MY GOD" I laughed.

"Bella" Edward whined.

"That was hilarious" I kept laughing. Alice and Emmett came in looking confused.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Edward in Elvis Costume, with his hair…" I said between gasps. Alice and Emmett started laughing much to Edward's dismay.

"Edward I'm sorry baby, but that was funny" I said wiping tear off of my eye.

"Glad you find me humorous. Now is time for you to sleep love" he said as he pulled me up. I was still laughing little.

"Bella you know there is more of Edward moments" Emmett said. Edward froze and glared at Emmett.

"Really?" I stopped and all interested in other Edward moments.

"No Bella, please" Edward whined.

"I'll just look at you then" I smirked. He sighed defeated.

"Fine can we go now? You can look into it later" he dragged me out. I gave Esme and Alice goodbye hugs. Then Emmett started to whine about him not getting one. So I gave him one. Then Jasper one. I said good bye to Carlisle, and smiled little at Rosalie. Who smiled back little, which was enough to say we can still be friends.

The car ride was full of laughter, as I touched Edward now and then and saw his embarrassing moments, Halloween, and high school years. Edward had to remind me to breathe twice.

We arrived at my house, and I changed into something I would call the 'sex outfit'. I wore Baby Phat Babydoll Cami & Boyshort in orange and white. It was short but not that short. I came out of the bathroom refreshed and relived of some of my worries. I always hung on to hope that Drew talked himself and Father out of changing him.

Edward looked at me up and down, his mouth hanging open. I saw him visibly swallow hard, smirked.

"I love you Edward" I said as I got close to him. His lips crashed against mine hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his. He carried me to bed and hovered on top of me. His lips left mine and traveled to my jaw, and then to neck. Close to my chest. My eyes were close from the heavenly feeling of his weight on my body. His lips left lingering kisses all over my body. His hands roamed every inch of my body, while mine ran through his hair.

"Edward make love to me?" I whispered in sheer night. Edward stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, cherishing my face.

"Yes, I want this. I want _you_" I said taking his face in my hands. He didn't answer for while.

"I love you Bella." Finally he said. His hands move to hem of my shirt, as his lips connected to mine. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue and mine battled. The feeling was like never before. So cheesy. I could care less. I'm about to have sex with this man on top of me, the man that I love. My Edward.

Our night passed making love to each other. Edwards whispers to me saying how beautiful I looked, and how much he loved me. I fell asleep somewhat in the middle of the night on his bare chest. All I remember is Edward and that's all. Rest was all a blur.

* * *

**You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy.  
**Edward Cullen, _New Moon_, Chapter 23, p.510

-----

-------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. What problems?

**THNX 4 the wonderful reviews and ideas. LOVE U ALL:) **

**Thanks once again!!**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Edward make love to me?" I whispered in sheer night. Edward stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, cherishing my face.

"Yes, I want this. I want you" I said taking his face in my hands. He didn't answer for while.

"I love you Bella." Finally he said. His hands move to hem of my camisole, as his lips connected to mine. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue and mine battled. The feeling was like never before.

Our night passed making love to each other. Edwards whispers to me saying how beautiful I looked, and how much he loved me. I fell asleep somewhat in the middle of the night on his bare chest. All I remember is Edward and that's all. Rest was all a blur.

* * *

**EPOV~**

Bella and I moved our relationship to the next level. Was it right? Or was it too soon? I was aware of Bella's exposed body touching mine, while her breath tickled my chest at her every exhale.

"Edward?" Bella's morning voice disturbed my thoughts. I turned my head toward her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What are you thinking?" She asked messing up my messy hair more.

"You" I smiled. She giggled and cuddled little closer to me.

"I love you." She mumbled in my chest.

"Not as much as I love you" I said.

"Sure, Edward" I could feel her eye rolling.

"We have to get up, we're going to be late for school" I groaned.

"No kidding" She snorted.

She got up, but then ran to the bathroom at vampire speed; I guess she realized she was wearing no clothes. Not that it matter, I love her no matter what. I picked up my clothing, which was scattered around the bed, and put it back on. Bella came out wearing a robe that reached little above mid-thigh. I coughed to hide a groan.

"Sorry Edward, you might want to go change. I love you." She disappeared in her closet. I jumped out of the balcony and ran home. I jumped in through my window and took a quick shower and changed. I ran back to my Bella, before Alice could come in and ruin my fun by asking thousands of questions to why there was a huge grin on my face, or why I was practically glowing.

All the questions would have one answer. Bella.

My love

My everything

My Forever

Mine.

…………….

**BPOV~**

I picked out something causal yet something hot. Sky blue colored Alia Beaded Cami, with cute denim skirt that reached mid thigh. I got out of the bathroom and started my search in my closet for my see through white sweater. I quickly put on some jewelry that matched and painted my nails clear. I put on my heels that matched the top, and grabbed my new purse I bought when I went shopping with Alice.

I heard a whoosh of air, and stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the stairs. I turned back to see Edward. I let out a sigh of relief and jumped on him.

"Carry me downstairs." I said kissing his neck. He nodded, and took me bridal style downstairs.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked. As if he was a waiter…a hot ass sexy waiter.

"Anything you make" I said taking out my phone and locking my room. I gave Edward a key to my house few days ago, so I don't have to walk up every time he knocks.

I watched as Edward walked into the kitchen and took out some eggs from the fridge. In about 15 minutes Edward made me sunny side up eggs, with buttered toast and he got me some orange juice.

"Thanks you're the best" I said as I put the dishes away. We existed my house and I spotted my Volvo waiting in my driveway.

He opened the car door for me and I got in kissing him on the lips. He said something about me being a tease before he started the car. It was quite for the whole ride, the sexual tension was high in the air. I just have to break it.

"Edward do you regret last night?" I asked out of nowhere.

"No, the best night of my life. Do you?" he asked little tense.

"Of course not, I love you." What kind of dumb question was that?

"I love you lot." He said taking my hand in his. We arrived t school, and parked next to a red BMW.

"Whose car is that?" I asked Edward getting out of his car.

"Rosalie's" he answered.

"Nice, the wheels are like so new, and the car looks in perfect shape. I wonder what is it like under the hood." I murmured.

"BELLA" Alice's pixie like voice yelled from across the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and said I'm coming at a low volume. I know she can hear me. First hour passed quickly, just because Edward was with me. Second and third dragged along slowly. As if not seeing Edward has the world going so slow.

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG

Finally I get to see my prince. I walked, or ran, outside before anyone and attacked/hugged my prince standing at the door way.

"I missed you" I said kissing him on the lips.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen PDA is NOT allowed in school grounds" Emmett's booming laughter caused us to break apart. I gave him a deathly glare.

"Shut up Emmett you ruined the moment." I hissed. Alice and Jasper giggled behind him.

"Sorry just stating the school rules" He said amused.

"Uh-uh and how many times have you and Rosalie gone past PDA?" I smirked. This time Edward, laughed and I saw Rosalie smile slightly.

"If you were a human Emmett I'm sure you would blush 20 different shaded so red." I laughed. Emmett let out a nervous laugh.

"Sure I would. You already do" Emmett laughed. At that I felt heat creep up my cheeks. Emmett laughed harder once he noticed. Edward put his arms around my waist and glared at Emmett as we walked to lunch together. All of us entered the cafeteria laughing and joking. The whole cafeteria went silent as we entered. I doubt anyone in this cafeteria has seen the Cullen's this happy. Ever.

I went into the lunch line, and picked up an apple and Gatorade.

"Bella you need to eat more" Edward said taking every variety of food available.

"Sure Edward, and stuff it in my bra." I joked. Emmett laughter filled the cafeteria once again.

"Emmett any louder and they can hear you in Mars" I joked rolling my eyes.

"No they can't. I've tried" He said all serious. We all sat down and I stared at Emmett as if he was crazy.

"Why would you…never mind" I didn't want to debate right now. I sighed as I thought about Drew. I didn't want him gone, not from my heart or from my mind especially not from my life.

"Bella love you okay?" Edward asked. I just nodded and took a bit of my green apple.

"Bella you really should eat more" Edward said pushing his tray towards me.

"Edward for the last time I'm _half _human, and this cafeteria food sucks." I said little not in the mood voice.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Edward pleaded.

"Drew" I answered, and that was all I said during lunch.

"Bella you sure you want to go to biology?"Edward asked.

"Yes it's Friday, and we both skipped too many classes." I said as we threw are lunch away and headed towards biology. We were early for class, and no one but Edward and I had arrived yet. I opened up my purse and put some lip gloss on my lips. I felt Edwards gaze on me and thought about why not torture him?

I purposely dropped my lip gloss and bend down to pick it up, knowing my skirt would rise up. I heard Edward groan in frustration. I smirked and stood up and finished applying my lip gloss. I took out my mascara next and told Edward to hold my mirror, trying to keep a straight face. I applied my mascara very slowly, and then I winked at Edward who was watching me intently. I realized people were starting to come in. So got up and fixed my skirt, putting my phone in my back pocket of my skirt. My ass was in front of Edwards face, and I did little happy dance inside as I felt him adjust himself.

"Bella could you please stop" He hissed at vampire speed.

"What's wrong Edward?" I played innocent. He smirked, and licked his lips. I hate paybacks and something told me this was not going to be a good one.

"You'll get it when your least expecting _baby_" he purred in my ear leaning closer. A shiver passed through me, and I saw Edwards's smug face and glared at him. I'll get you my pretty, and those lips of yours to. I said in my mind. And laughed at how stupid that was.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked.

"Nothing" I smiled. I took out my pencil and chewed on the end. Sorry Edward but you're not winning love. Mr. Banner was lecturing on the phases and stuff. I could care less. Till….

"Ms. Swan?" He asked. I guess I missed the question.

"Sorry Mr. Banner spaced out. What was it that you asked?" I played innocent. Edward hid his laugh with a cough.

"Well…um…I prefer you pay attention in the future…" he trailed of looking at Edward. I turned to look at Edward he was glaring at Mr. Banner.

"Um…so as I was…saying…" He continued droning on and on about stuff. Blah. Blah. Bah. I could care less.

"Is he a teacher? Such a pervert" Edward muttered. I turned to look at him all innocent. I knew Mr. Banner's thoughts weren't all that nice at all.

"Edward cool it. But you saw the look after he saw you, it was priceless." I laughed silently.

"Hope to see it often" He smirked. I gave him a quick kiss at vampire speed and turned my attention to the teacher. Mr. Banner didn't bother us for the rest of the class.

I headed over to the PE while Edward headed for music. Both of us in different direction. I changed and was fixing my hair in a ponytail when _Lauren_ came towards me.

"_Swan_" she sneered.

"_Mallory" _I sneered back.

"So you and Edward, huh?" She asked as if she didn't see anything happening between is in the hallways, parking lot, or classrooms.

"Jealous?" I smirked. She gave me annoyed look.

"Shut up Swan" She screeched.

"Shut yourself up Mallory" I said in a same defensive tone.

"You think he likes you?" She smirked.

"No, he loves me." I smirked. She gasped but composed herself again.

"Well news flash swan he doesn't. He told me he's just using you. Did he tell you what happened between us before you came? He's using you to get me jealous." She smirked. I laughed.

"So you are jealous" I stated

"You bitch not the point"

"So what's your point? He never even looked at you, and he never will, even if I wasn't here. Do you know why? Well new flash to you- you. Are. A. slut. He doesn't want a slut like you" I said, getting to _my _point.

"You are the biggest slut in this school Swan. You even slept with his brothers" She tried to defend herself.

"Do you even hear how stupid you sound? I mean come on I'm not the one you see hanging around every single guy in a janitors closet." I almost yelled but caught myself. I do not want to get into any trouble. It's Friday for god sake. Before she could respond I walked past her. What a bitch?

Coach announced we have to run four laps around the track. Piece of cake. I ran with Angela who praised me for speaking back to Lauren.

"You can too, but I don't think you want to get in trouble" I smiled warmly at her.

"Your right, I'm not courageous like you. That's probably why Edward chose you." She smiled. I blushed at his name.

"He's the best Angela" I gushed she giggled.

"I bet" I giggled at her comment. We were the first girls to finish. We set down on a bench not too far from the track waiting for the bitches to finish.

"So when did you guys started dating?" She questioned, once her breathing became normal.

"Little before we met at the mall" I answered.

"So where is drew? I haven't seen him for long time" I didn't want to talk about this.

"My father needed him to do something, so he called him back." I shrugged all sad.

"Oh, so you're all alone?" She questioned, he voice full of sympathy.

"No not quite, Edwards' there to give me company when I need a shoulder to lean on" I felt moisture in my eyes. I looked up, the gray clouds showed the same dullness as my eyes right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be difficult leaving alone." She patted my shoulder. PE went okay, Lauren didn't make any snide comments, and I was grateful for that. Outside the locker room was my Greek god, waiting with a Rose in his hand. Oh how sweet.

"Hey love" He kissed my forehead. I gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you" I gushed. He handed me the Rose and held my hand tightly.

"It's not even close to beautiful as you, it's just there." He said shyly. I said thank you and gave him peck on the cheek.

"I love you" I told him. I saw Angela, looking at this boy. I think his name was Ben or something.

"Hey, Angela." I waved her over. She came over.

"Um...Hey Bella" she said shyly.

"So I heard you've got little crush there" I whispered. She instantly blushed ten shades of red.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked tense.

"Not to him." I giggled.

"Anyways, I was hoping if you would love to go shopping, with me Alice and maybe Rosalie. You know just us girls" I invited. I planned this while I was changing, I know Alice wouldn't mind, and Rosalie, will see.

"That sounds good I guess, can I call you and talk later" She asked shyly. I nodded and ripped a paper from Edward's binder and he gave me his pen. I scribbled down my number and gave it to Angela.

"Don't hesitate to call. See you later" I hugged her. She hugged me back after little while.

"Good-bye Angela" Edwards said. Angela blushed as Edward smiled at her. We both got in his car and I turned on Debussy.

"Plans with Angela?" He asked

"Yeah, she seems nice enough" I said.

"True, she's the only one beside my family that approves of our relationship" He laughed. I giggled. I opened up the garage when we arrived and told Edward to park inside. He nodded and did so. I told Edward I was going to order pizza. He said he'll order while I go change.

I didn't forget what happen in biology, and am planning to continue. Just to torture him I wore Betsey Johnson Shadow Stripe Chiffon Babydoll. It barely covered my butt. Sorry Edward but I love you. And I want you. I added extra coat of lip gloss, and smacked my lips in the mirror to show my attitude. I slide down the railing on the stairs and jumped at the end. I saw pizza, and diet coke waiting for me on the coffee table. Edward was watching the TV till he turned to look at me. He was like a goldfish who couldn't say anything. He kept opening his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"Want pizza?" I asked as I opened the box, and took out a piece of cheese pizza.

"Just eat Bella" Edward finally managed to squeak out. I finished eating knowing Edward's gaze never left me. Edward helped me clean up, and put the dishes from this morning in the dishwater. Just as I was about to turn round, I felt two strong pair of hands on my waist.

"Bella's your such a tease" He's breath tickled in my ear. He left opened mouth kissed on my shoulder, my neck, back of my shoulder. Every wear he touched me my skin is going burst into flames, it's what it felt like.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, and breathless from his touches. I felt his hands roam my lower body. I moaned from the sensation.

"You're not as innocent as you sound love" He whispered. I gave up and crashed my lips to his. He smirked against my lips and pulled me closer to him.

"Edward…" I moaned. He groaned and carried me up stairs at vampire speed. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my hands around his neck. Our lips never leaving each other. I felt soft sheets of my bed underneath me. But I could care less where I was.

"Edward" I moaned. I wanted him so badly. I'm sure I would explode if I didn't have him now.

"I love you" he left trail of kissed from my ankle to my inner thigh. I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes beside my bra, and my panties. Of course those were soon discarded. We enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night. Just like the night before. My love for him just increases and increases not day by day but second by second.

"I love you" I murmured before going into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**PLZ leave reviews, and ideas. I'm clueless here.**

**I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious.**  
Edward Cullen, _Twilight_, Epilogue, p.497

-

-------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. More bad News

You are so welcome.

I know is short but don't worry next one will be little longer. or i hope so.

Read and Review.

Oh and thanks to my Dear Reviewrs. I reached 300****

* * *

**Recap**

We enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night. Just like the night before. My love for him just increases and increases not day by day but second by second.

"I love you" I murmured before going into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**BPOV**

The same boring routine went on and on. It was finally Saturday though.

I drove my way to the Cullen's house on my motorcycle (Pic. On Profile-Cars). Alice invited me to just enjoy time with her family, then me and Emmett and whoever else wanted to join could come with us. Rosalie is little, little accepting me into her family. I couldn't be any happier. My own family beside Drew.

Speaking of Drew, my whole expression changed, he hasn't called like in forever. And I miss him so much. I parked my bike in front of the Driveway and got out. I noticed that the garage was open. So I went through that. Rosalie was under a car, fixing something.

"Hey Rosalie" I greeted. She rolled out, and smiled little.

"Hey Bella nice ride. Check Emmett's Bike out" She pointed toward a new _2009 Buell 1125CR. (if u wanna a pic then copy and paste it on Google.)_

_"_Wow is that Buell 1125CR?" I said running my hand across it. I saw it on TV about two months ago. I'm not sure it was even out yet.

"Yeah, thank Alice" She laughed.

"I knew that shopaholic had something to do with it" I laughed with her. Edward and Emmett came running at vampire speed hearing our laughter. Edward picked me up and twirled me around.

"I missed you" He pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I've been away for about an hour." I laughed.

"Dude I would miss Rose if I was away from her for only a minute" Emmett said kissing Rosalie. I awww'ed. While Edward pretended to gag. I playfully slapped him and Rosalie glared at him.

"Come on I have to see what the pixie wants" I said running at vampire speed to Alice's room. Edward followed. But she wasn't there. I followed her scent to Carlisle's library.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked concerned. Carlisle looked up all worried then at Edward, who took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. What's happening?

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice came to me and gave me a hug.

"They changed Drew" She whispered. My whole body came crashing down. Edward held me close, while I sobbed. I took out my phone and tried his number.

'The number you dial is no longer in service' a stupid recording said. I almost crushed my phone from the fiery of killing my own father.  
"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?" I yelled loudly. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all came running at the door.

"Love, what should we do?" Edward asked hopeless. Nothing, I don't know. But at least they didn't remove our bond. But what if they do. Another wave of sob and tears came to me. I cried frantically into Edward's chest. While he stroked my cheek to keep me calm. I don't want to be the weak girl anymore. I want to help my brother.

"I'm going to Volterra" I said getting up, wiping my tears away.

"WHAT?!?!" I heard gasps, and fears. But the 'what' was from Edward.

"Bella no, hell no. I'm not letting you go to Volterra." Edward said holding me closer, and closer. "

But my brother Edward" I said. I have to go.

"No you remember your promise?" He asked. I nodded. I do remember.

"But…" I was cut off by Carlisle.

"There is more of um…bad news" Carlisle said. I looked at him. No not the bond.

"It's not the bond Bella" He assured. I visibly calmed.

"You know Maria?" he asked.

"The one who led the new born army in the south" I said. I remember Drew telling me about it.

"Yes that's it. She has a new companion, his name is James. They both plus James few friend have created new born army and are leading the war in Mexico. Its way bigger then Maria's army." He sighed.

"You're telling me this because? I mean that's the Volturi's job" I said all confused.

"Yes and your brother is now an actual member of the Volturi" I sobbed silently hearing that. He's going to fight.

"You're um…father called. To almost every vampire that wants Volturi to rule, and the world to be safe have to fight in this war" Carlisle said looking at all his family, with concern.

"Fight?" I asked. They can't do that.

"Aren't the Volturi guards enough?" I cried softly.

"Apparently not" Jasper answered. Pulling Alice into a hug.

"Do we have to?" Rosalie asked looking at her manicured nails.

"Yes, if _we_ want to live" Alice answered. No, this is not happening. I have no problem in fighting, but problem in losing my brother.

"Hey Alice, does Drew still have all of his powers?" I asked. She got this faraway look.

"Yeah, but no more mind reading." She said. Great. This just so great. What's next Chelsea ruining our bond?

"Are they planning to get rid of mine and Drew's blond"

"No, they don't know if you're still live though" She said. I smiled.

"When are they coming here?" I asked Alice.

"Tonight. So no racing" She smiled apolitically.

"I knew that was coming" I said softly.

"What's your plan Carlisle? Are you going to fight?" I asked.

"We have no choice, our family is going to have to watch each other's back" He said. Esme walked to him and rubbed his back.

"Is Aro coming?" I turned to Alice. She nodded."Also his wife. Marcus, Caius, and their wives. As well as some back up including your brother." She said.

"I thought so. Looks like father is about to find a whole new relationship between a human and a vampire" I sighed.

"You're not going to tell your father about you?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to try to keep it a secret as much as I can. Until then I will use my shield to stop the mental pain from the guards." I said preparing.

"Oh and don't let Aro touch you" I said.

"We have some practice to do" I said. They looked at me confused.

"If you're going to fight your going to have to learn the proper way" I smirked, at jasper.

"I'm guessing drew thought you defense" Jasper said.

"And more" I answered. And I plan on using it on my heartless father. And my cold hearted mother. Those people who separated me and drew will pay. I will have my happily ever after.

* * *

**I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be.  
****Edward Cullen**, _**Twilight**_, Chapter 4, p.84

-----------

--------------------------------------------------

* * *


	21. Fights on, and little more drama

**People read and REVIEW add me 2 your favorite, and eat lots of chocolate cause this will make you cry. **

* * *

**Recap**

"I'm guessing Drew thought you defense" Jasper said. "And more" I answered. And I plan on using it on my heartless father. And my cold hearted mother. Those people who separated me and Drew will pay. I will have my happily ever after.

* * *

**BPOV~**

"Love you are not fighting" Edward said disturbing my little hope.

"I know, unless I need to help. I'm not doing the fighting you all are. But everyone needs help now and then" I smirked. Sorry Edward not even you can stop me from doing what I want to. It's me, or it's my father. It's me mostly. Watch me kick and show my father what his little girl can do.

"Bella understand that this will become more dangerous if you tell him who you really are" Alice said.

"What? Can you see her future?" Emmett asked.

"Somehow yes, since last night. I can see Bella and everything it's weird." Alice said. Enjoying it little.

"Alice that means, you better not let Aro touch you. I'm letting go of my power and giving you permission to see my future." I said. I lifted my shield from Alice last night since I knew something like this would happen. And I would need someone to look out for Drew for me.

"Thank you Bella, I will take care of this new sight, I promise." Alice hugged me. I nodded and turned towards Jasper.

"So you teach I'm going back home and packing my bags." I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I have nothing, beside you, here." I said sadly.

"So you're moving leaving me behind?" Edward asked heartbroken.

"Are you crazy? No-I'm taking you with me after all of this crap is over" I smiled. He smiled and kissed the crown of my head. "I love you" He mumbled. I hugged him closer to me and though about what my life would be like if there were nothing shit about life. Plain, me and Edward living happily ever after. So much for dreaming.

"Let's fight" Emmett boomed. I nodded in agreement. This was going to be one interesting night.

"I'm going to sleep, something tells me I'm going to need it" I said laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella I put that bed that you told me to put. It's new and there for you two" Alice clapped her hand. I thanked her and walked upstairs with Edward. Edward laid me down on the soft bed and I closed my eyes trying to pass this all as a dream.

"Bella" Edward whispered. I opened my eyes, to see Edward plopped next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and swigged my leg over his.

"I love you" I said into his chest.

"Sleep love" He said stroking my hair. I sighed and relaxed from his touch.

"I love you" He murmured. I fell asleep hearing loving words from him. I don't know what I would do without this man under me.

"Love wake up, there almost going to be here" Edward's velvet voice disturbed my happy dreams.

"I'm up" I said sighing in sleep.  
"Bella I know you better than that. Wake up. They're going to be here in about a half hour" he said sadly. I opened my eyes to be met with caramel color of his.

"I love you" I said kissing him on the lips. We pulled apart, when Alice yelled at us. That pixie

"I love you too, come on Alice left you clothes so you would be comfortable" He smiled. I nodded and thanked him, and yelled thanks to Alice.

Alice got me black skinny jeans, gray perfect fit hoody with short sleeve, and red camisole under it. I wore gray converse under it. I don't even want to know how Alice got my size and my shoes from my house. It looked pretty normal if you ask me. I walked out and went downstairs.

I spotted Alice sitting with Rosalie.

"Hey Alice, thanks for the outfit" I thanked her.

"Welcome again. It was nothing. Your wardrobe it's pretty good." She said sheepishly.

"No comment" She went into my house, into my closet, and took out my clothes. No comment is all I can say. Because I'm starving.

'Oh, Bella I got some food for you dear" Esme said coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Esme I would just have gone home and ate something." I said hugging her and going in the kitchen. I ate what she made and it was pretty good.

"Thanks Esme" I thanked her again.

"No problem dear" she smiled. We all froze when we smelled them Edward came down and took my waist.

"There here" He said low.

"Were smart enough to know that Eddie" Emmett said all darkly. Edward cringed at his nickname.

I put my held his hand with both of my arms. Each couple had somewhat the same pose at us. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, Rose and Emmett in the loveseat. Me and Edward on the other loveseat. Jasper in the big chair near our loveseat and Alice in his lap.

The door bell ringed in few minutes. We all looked at each other, and Carlisle sighed and got up.

"Aro's, Marcus, Caius please come in." Carlisle greeted. Lot of vampires entered the house all at once. And some stayed out.

"A human" Aro stated after looking at me. Edward and I got up, and acknowledged them.

"Aro this is Bella my singer, and my love" Edward said in a defensive tone. His arms around my waist holding me tightly to him. I saw my mother behind my father, and protected by some guards.

"Love? Edward she's a human" Aro said in a vampire audible range.

"Yes Love" Edward said simply. Drew came in at vampire speed, and stood next to Aro. Blocking Aro from Edward. He looked at me and his eyes warmed. He remembers me. I almost broke down. His skin was paler, and his eyes were bright crimson.

"Father we need to hurry. The fight is getting worse and worse" Drew said in a smooth vampire voice. Aro and Carlisle moved to talk to each other outside. I need Jasper right now before I break down.

_Jasper work your magic on me right now_. I said to him in his mind. I looked at him and he slightly nodded. I felt wave of calm, come to me and I gladly accepted. Then I looked at Drew, who was chatting with Edward. Well not chatting, Edward listening to his mind and nodding now and then.

_Edward I can't thank you enough for taking care of angel_. Drew thought to Edward. My heart fluttered as I heard him say he still cared for me.

_Drew why didn't you call? _I sobbed in my mind. Edward came to help me calm down.

"It's alright love. We'll talk later" Edward soothed I smiled and paid attention to the vampires around me. Some were thinking how delectable I smelled.

Others were thinking how tough this war is going to be. I couldn't agree more. Edward seemed to be doing the same thing, we walked around the house. Marcus and Caius stopped talking when they spotted us.

"Edward come son" Caius said. Edward looked at me and nodded. I followed. Both of their wives were behind them and they were, what a surprise, surrounded by guards.

"How bad is the war so far?" Edward asked.

"Horrible. Tell us about your singer. How do you manage?" I knew he lied about me being his singer. But Edward once did say my blood smelled delicious. If I was only a human he said he sure would have attacked me. And I wouldn't even complain.

"I manage, because I love her." Edward said kissing my forehand.

"So how does she know about us?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know the same thing" Aro's annoying peppy voice cam behind us. I turned to see almost all the vampires surrounding us. None of the Cullen's answered.

"Father we need to get going" Drew said disturbing the deep silence.

"No Drew, it looks like our friends have broken some rules" Aro said. Drew looked ready to kill him. And so did Edward.

"May I? It seems you and your family has been hiding something from us?" Aro said bringing his hand in front of me. I smiled slightly and took his hand. You can't enter my mind. Edward didn't stop me, neither did Drew.

"I-I can't Hear your thoughts" he murmured. But I heard his. The time he spend trying to read mine I read all of his. Hmm…Blackmail the Cullen's for Edward, and Alice. Hell no.

"Edward can you?" he asked Edward. Edward took my hand and smiled.

"No, one of the reason she's so special" Edward kissed my palm. I giggled slightly.

"Is that a good idea?" Marcus asked.

"What it's not a good idea that you'd had two kids?" Drew spit. I gasped, and so did some other vampires.

There were lots of murmurs. "What is he talking about?" "What?" "Is that true Master?"

"Quite" Aro said trough gritted teeth.

"Now, Andrew let's not bring personal matters into this." Aro said in a warning tone.

"No let's. Dad I'm tired of pretending to like this. I hate it. I want my old life back. You changed me. I'm tired of all of this. I want a normal life. Even if that includes loving a human." Drew yelled at Father. I blinked twice to see if that actually happened. Drew the sweet, not so innocent, brother of mine just yelled at father.

"ANDREW!" A feminine voice yelled. I looked behind Aro to see Renee.

"Son, your father and I did what was best for you. Dear you'll have a better life without _her_, and you made the wrong choices when you were with her. Now you're free." Renee said. How dare she?

"What did she ever do to you people?" Drew asked.

"She did everything." Renee said. UGH. I want to strangle her now.

"No just cause she had no powers that doesn't mean anything" Drew yelled back at Mother. No Renee. She may have given birth to me but no she's not my mom. Mom is someone who loves me back, and has place somewhere in her heart for me. She's not my mom. I clung closer to Edward scared of the conclusion to this family fight.

"Andrew that's enough we said we will not discuss family matters here" Aro said in an authority full tone. Drew blew Aro on the other side of the house, with his power.

"ANDREW. GUARDS!" Aro's yelled getting up at vampire speed. Bunch of guards jumped him.

"NO" I yelled and used my power to pull the vampires off if Drew. I helped Drew stand up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. Did they hurt him? He looked at me and hugged me close.

"Oh, Angel what have you done?" He murmured. I just shook my head.

"I don't care" I murmured. Not anymore, I'm not losing my only family. I turned to some of the guards and gave them my glare; they all fell down holding their head screaming 'stop'.

"That's what you get" I said so low. Aro came up to me, with full on Volturi guards behind him, and Renee.

"Who are you?" He asked. Edward came up to me and so did all the Cullen's. They were standing behind us ready to fight.

"What don't recognize your little girl father" I spat. He gasped. In his mind were thoughts of a small girl growing up at a rapid change. The image of a girl crying because her brother wasn't with her, in a dark corner in his castle. Picture of Renee dropping me in the water, and I swam back up. Renee's glare at me when I said I prefer animal blood. Aro's glare when he discovered I'll have no powers.

"Isabella?" He questioned.

"No shit. You are one heartless vampire. I thought you would give me little peace after throwing me out" I screamed. I'm done being nice, no more Angel. It's Bella. Love or Leave.

"Isabella, we didn't throw you out, you didn't want to be changed into a full vampire so you could be stronger sweetie." Renee fake voice said. Sure and I love Aro. Bullshit.

"Sweetie?" I mimicked Renee's voice. "Right Renee, the shit you were telling Drew about me was what all a lie too. Admitted it just because I didn't have any powers you didn't want me. You wanted Aro to be happy, and you threw me out because of how much I hated how he ruled the Volturi" I yelled. Drew and Edward both tried to calm me down.

"Do you have any powers now Isabella?" Aro asked. Why you old prick…

"Oh, so now you ask me if I have any powers. What's next are going to ask me to come back to you. Well news flash to you, I don't have anyone but Drew and Edward that's how's it going to be."

"You really think Edward would want you after he finds out we will kill _his_ family if _you_ don't come with us?" Marcus laughed. I send slight pain to him, and he squirmed to the ground.

"Don't taunt me" I warned.

"So you do have powers" Aro said. I swear if he makes one more comment about my power I will blow him into pieces.

"Yes, and you know what it's 20 times more powerful then Drew" I yelled in his face.

"And don't you even dare try to fight, 'cause you will lose" I said dramatically. Aro laughed.

"Silly Isabella. Look at the number against the nine of you." Caius spoke. It was my turn to laugh.

"Alright then Aro if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get" Drew spoke up.

"And after we win _I _will rule Volterra, or you can quit now" Drew smirked.

"Right Son, you are my true son." Aro said shaking hand with Drew.  
"When should this fight happen?" Aro asked. I looked at Carlisle. I asked him where trough mind reading and he said the baseball clearing it's a good place.

"Just tell us when." Edward spoke up.

"How about right now?" Aro said. Marcus and Caius plus his wives looked at him shocked. Now with less than half of Volterra army sounds good.

"Works for us. The baseball clearing is not far" Drew said. Drew, Edward, and I led them all to the clearing at vampire speed. I kept listening to their thoughts. Aro was still shell shocked.

_My, Isabella who would have thought? _He thought.

"Obviously not you" Edward murmured. I giggled slightly and pulled Edward closer to me, and sprinted even faster. Edwards and I were the first one to arrive; he gave me a quick kiss, before turning to discuss something with Carlisle, Emmett, Drew and Jasper. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I formed little circle. All three of us prayed before they took in their position behind there respected partners. I walked next to Edward, and gave him one last kiss before this fight.

"Whatever the conclusion maybe, know that if I had a choice I would do this alone. And I love you." I pulled him for one deep promising kiss.

"Bella, just because you would have that choice I wouldn't let you go anywhere alone. I love you and silly Bella I'll always be with you whatever maybe our last end." He said cherishing me. I wanted to cry but now was not the time.

I faced-what supposed to be my family- but instead they were all just nothing but bunch of power loving vampires. I'm not even sure how me and my brother ended up in this kind of mess.

"Let's fight" Drew said coming forward, I followed him and spread a mental shield to all the Cullen's. If it was physical it would be difficult for Drew and me to fight.

"We're winning this Father" Drew yelled, as he knocked down two vampires at the same time. This war or the war in Mexico would leave to be the same end. My father and mother final end is written by their own children, who would've thought?

I saw Edward taking Felix down. Esme and Alice were fighting Heidi, and short girl that was Alice's size.

Rosalie was helping Emmett take down like five people at once. Almost Emmett size man came to take me down, and some other people. I forced my physical shield to spread away from me and forced to throw back those who attacked me. Aro tried to take Edward down but I attacked him from behind, and ripped his head off.

"No one touches my baby" I yelled as I burned him to oblivion.

"Hope you get worst then hell" I whispered, and went back to fighting.

"Stop Aro is already dead" Marcus yelled. Aro was burning in the fire that was created in the middle of the field. All the Volturi guard formed a safe circle around Marcus and Caius, as well as Renee. There number was low as 17 now.

"Give up too soon Uncle Marcus?" Drew said rather amused.

"Listen Andrew, your Father deserved what he got. But listen you and your sister can rule Volterra if you like taking your father's place." Caius spoke.

"Me no that's just a Drew thing" I said. I rule Volterra sound hilarious. Not my thing. Drew is the one who bet and he's the one who'll take Aro's place.

"What but Angel, you get what you always wanted a family" Drew said. I shook my head no.

"Drew I have a family here, an awesome guy who loves me, and he has a family that stood behind us and fought with us. That is what a family is." I said smiling big at Edward. No more problems.

"You do realize we still have the war in Mexico." Marcus said.

Marcus was looking at me when he said it. _Isabella please you need to know your true past. I'm not sure if it's good idea to tell Drew but I'm sure you're ready to hear it._

What past? I looked at him little confused. Edward was busy cleaning up to notice our exchange. Marcus told me my true past. My mother innocent, and that my real father wasn't Aro.

WHAT THE FUCK?!!?

MY father isn't Aro!!!! I couldn't be any happier but that's a huge shock. He told me my past my tragic past. Not only mine but Drew's as well. Renee's human world. Aro's dark mind and all of that, which I could never imagine. Well that's a huge surprise.

It was now nine something. Who can tell the difference between regular forks weather and night? I can even though it's always dark here. The breeze and the nights mist is something I look up to.

"Come on, let's celebrate. Drew enjoy the battle Mexico." I said hugging him. Still little out that Marcus just told me all of that.

"And Bella don't be a stranger in Volterra" Renee spoke up. She came towards me but I backed away. She looked hurt. But I attacked hugged her. I started to sob slowly in her embrace.

"I'm sorry Mother" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"As long as you're happy Isabella. I will always look after you. Whatever I did was for you and your brother." She said wiping away my tears. My mom suffered trough all that and I didn't even know.

"Bye Angel. Edward take care of her" Drew said giving me last caring look and running away in the forest.

It's my happy ending but why doesn't it feel like it. Why doesn't the trouble in my mind end. Why can't I stop the battle in my mind about telling Drew our past?

The past that only Aro, Renee and Marcus knows. I know it isn't the same past that could haunt me and my love, but the past that could hunt Drew.

What if someone found out that Drew and I weren't Aro's real children at all. I read it all in Aro touch and Marcus's mind. I was too dumb struck to relive it. But what his thoughts said were confirmed when I heard Marcus.

Marcus was my real father. Aro took Renee away from Marcus, and threatened him to kill Drew and Me if he said one word of us being Marcus's children.

What will happen when Drew finds out. I'm too much of a sissy to admit to myself that I was never anything like Aro but lot like Marcus.

Didyme may be Marcus's wife and he loves her dearly, but what he and Renee had was special. And Aro took that away. He was never so much of a father. I recognized the bond Renee and Marcus shared once I looked at them. Come Il Padre Gradisca La Figlia (father like daughter)

Marcus recognized me when he saw me next to Edward. He called me Figlia. He called me daughter. Unlike Aro who called me Peasant.

Marcus told me the truth.

He is what kind of a father I wanted. I have.

I have to tell Drew.

Well Drew take this as a joke?

I'm afraid of losing what I have with my real father, Marcus, and my selfless mother. Why did I blame her? She was, and she still is, trying to protect me.

Why did I doubt her?

My life is nothing but drama.

What's going to be my next step?

To help, restore Marcus's and Renee's broken heart, and help my brother understand that Renee is innocent. If only he had his mind reading ability back.

"Love what are you thinking? Is everything okay?" Edward asked. I didn't realize I was standing in the same spot that I was talking to Marcus on.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something" I said slowly. He nodded and kissed me to assure me he was always there for me.

It was middle of the night, and we were at our meadow.

"What is it love?" he asked rubbing soothing circles on my back. I lay down in the grass, and Edward did the same.

"Aro is not my real father" I started, and said what I heard in Aro's mind, then what Marcus told me then my problem of how I was going to tell drew.

"Bella you should tell this to Drew, or he'll blame your mother and Marcus for all of this." Edward said. I nodded.

"Thank you" I sobbed silently.

'It's okay; just know I'm here for you." He said. We sat in each other's embrace till the sun crept up.

"Love you need to hunt" Edward said.

"Right"

I stood up, and held Edward close to me. Whatever may my next step be it'll always begin with the dawn forever light and Edward kiss.

Drew, Marcus, Renee, Aro, Caius, no one can break my happiness bubble now. It will be just Edward and me and my forever.

But first I need to tell Drew our past. UGH.

* * *

**Bust out the shackles, I'm now your prisoner.**  
Edward Cullen

**Bella's got lot more then what she asked 4 when she asked more Drama filled life.**

**BUT At Least she has Edward. I mean i would be in freaking heaven by now if that happened. **

**-----------------**

**---------------------------------------**

***************************************************


	22. The Truth? The Lie?

* * *

I'm so srry so much drama goin' on, moving, plus computer problems. Though no worries im back.

**

* * *

**

Recap

I stood up, and held Edward close to me. Whatever may my next step be it'll always begin with the dawn forever light and Edward kiss.

Drew, Marcus, Renee, Aro, Caius, no one can break my happiness bubble now. It will be just Edward and me and my forever.

But first I need to tell Drew our past. UGH.

* * *

Tonight I slept at the Cullen's place. Edward's bed. It was so comfy. Edward was talking to Carlisle downstairs. But for some reason I couldn't sleep. I got up frustrated and grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

I dialed Drew. It's now or never.

"Hey Angel, miss me already?" he answered amused.

"Nah, I called so I could tell you to go take a shower" I joked.

"Miss you too" he laughed. I didn't say anything. Just as I was about to Edward appeared. Concern written all over his perfect feature. He closed the door behind him and came to sit next to me. He pulled me up on his lap. I laid my head on his messy yet soft hair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Nothing" I said sadly.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Marcus and Renee there with you?" I asked.

"Um…no. Why?" He asked worried.

"Can you call them in?" I asked.

"Sure" he said unsure. I heard shuffling, and some yelling.

"Okay Bella you're freaking me out here" Drew said.

"Drew, listen to what they have to tell you." I said. "Marcus, Renee I know you can hear me. Please tell him the guilt is killing me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Drew…_sigh_s…Aro wasn't our real dad" I said.

"What do you mean? I mean yeah he wasn't a father at all." He said confused.

Drew pov~

"What do you mean? I mean yeah he wasn't a father at all." What the hell is this about?

"Drew son, she means your real father wasn't Aro at all" Renee started to speak, but I cut her off. How dare she?

"Drew let her speak" Bella said angrily through the phone. What the fuck?

"Bella?" I asked. Okay now I'm totally confused.

"Son, I'm your real father. You're my blood. Your mother Renee and I are your real parents. Aro took you and your sister away from us. He threatened us." Marcus said quickly.

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked.

"Drew Aro lied, he only wanted to use you and me so he can do whatever he wants." Bella said, I could hear her sobbing.

"Bella love it was for the best" I heard Edward whisper to her.

"Edwards right Bella. Why should you be sad? We deserve better. And I agree Marcus would make a better father. And I should apologize to…mother" I said. It's true I don't care.

My mom could be a carved statue, and I wouldn't care. It's what's best for Bells. And that's it.

"You're not mad?" Bella asked.

"Of course not as long as you're safe and happy I'm not mad. I'm there with you. But I want you to please be more…careful." For lack of better word.

"I know you better then that Drew. Just give them a chance" Bella pleaded. I have to give her credit she knew me better than me.

"Bella I'm just really confused, I don't know what to do right now, yell at myself for not knowing this or kill someone." My voice cracked slightly.

"Drew calm down, and just forget about out past. We could still be happy." She said. True but…I'm afraid to associate her to anything in Volterra.

"Bella I don't want you do get hurt in any way" I sobbed slightly. Right now I was sitting in my room. Renee came forward, and wrapped her arms around me. I felt…safe, and secure.

"Love can I talk to him?" I heard Edward ask. Please I can't hear my sister cry.

"Go outside Bella. Alice is in her room" Edward said.

"Love you" I heard Bella said before shutting the door behind her.

"Drew, I know where you're going with this. Do you really think Bella can stay away?" Edward was just like Bella, he looked at things too much in depth.

"No, but I don't want anyone to use her against me" I looked at all the pros and cons. "But I'll keep in touch. She had you Edward and I know you love her and you'll keep her safe" If Edward wasn't in her life, she probably would be broken right now.

"Drew, I want her to be happy. I want to marry her" Edward confessed. Right now I couldn't be any happier.

"Are you asking for my permission Cullen?" I teased, little lighten up. Renee, and Marcus faces matched my grin. My baby sister going to get married.

"Kind of" He said shyly.

"Well then you have all three of our permission. No one in this world, including me, could make my Angel any happier" I said.

"Wedding plans" Renee clapped her hands, in very Alice fashion.

"I still have to ask her though" Edward said.

"Dude, do it quickly, or Renee will call her and blow it" I joked.

"Hope not. Just don't push her away from your life completely, I mean you wouldn't want to miss your own sister's wedding now would you" Edward joked. I laughed.

"Now I know why she loves you. Always keep her smiling, and laughing man." I said, before hanging up.

"My baby is getting married" Renee clapped.

"Renee first tell me everything about you and my _real_ father Marcus." I said. Renee and Marcus told their story, and ended it with Aro taking Bella, and I away from them.

"Drew I always loved, you and your sister. Aro can never take that away. Somewhere in me knew you kept her safe" Renee hugged me. Then started talking wedding plans.

I rolled my eyes. I know I will never fill lonely I this castle now that I know who I truly am.

BPOV~

"Love can I talk to him?" Edward whispered in my ears loud enough so Drew can hear. I needed Marcus, and Renee to tell him. And whatever Edward had to tell him I'm sure included few lines along the words -

'Take care' and

'I love her' and

'Don't leave her'

"Go outside Bella. Alice is in her room" Edward ordered, concerned. I nodded and followed his orders.

"Love you" I yelled before walking away. I knocked softly on Alice's door.

"Come in" She said. Alice was sitting in front of pile of clothes.

"Alice, I need a little girl time"

"Anytime, let's give you a makeover."Alice said. I sat down on the chair, and Alice worked her magic on me.

"Thanks Alice" I said, in a whisper.

"No problem, I'm going to doll you up for your date with Edward" She cooed.

"What date?" I asked.

"This place he's taking you, on a date." Alice jumped up and down with a hairdryer in hand.

"Alice I don't let you see my future so you can hide things from me. Even though you can't"  
"Bella don't, just enjoy it please" Alice used her bug eyes.

"Fine, you better do a smoking job, if it's going to end up as a night alone with him" I giggled. She giggled, and went back to fixing my hair.

"Alice it's just a date, don't go overboard" I warned after about half hour or so. She turned me away from the mirror, but if I wanted to I could take a peak in her mind, but I wanted to be a surprise as well.

I was dressed total casual. I wore V-lace princess top in blue, white beach skirt, and white flats. With some jewelry and she buffed my hair little.

"Thanks Alice" I hugged her.

"No problem, now let's go Edward's waiting downstairs" She said, as she ran to down before me. I rolled my eyes. What an Alice thing to do.

I walked slowly downstairs. I giggled slightly; Edward met me up two stairs down.

"Ready to go?" Edward whispered asked against my ears sending a shiver through my spine. I kissed his lips, before I could get lost. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahh! My virgin eyes" Emmett laughed. I giggled and hid in Edwards's chest trying to hide my blush. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin on top of my head.

"Edward careful - the hair" Alice warned.

"Were leaving" Edward said. I nodded, and said good-bye to everyone else.

"Come on love" Edward said opening the door to his Vanquish instead of the Volvo.

"Special occasion?" I asked. I remember he told me he didn't use the black vanquish unless there was special occasion.

"Your special and our date is a huge occasion" Edward answered. I giggled and kept my hold on his hand.

"Love you" I said as he leaned into kiss my forehead.

"I love you too" he said cherishing my cheek.

"We better get going, before Emmett makes another joke" Edward said backing up. I nodded. He drove away from the Cullen's driveway, away from forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Not going to happen. It's going to be awhile, so relax" Edward gave me the panty drop sexy crooked smile that I couldn't resist.

Edward turned on some slow classical music, and I fell asleep hearing its soft melodies. I don't know for how long but soon I heard someone tap my shoulder.

"Love wake up" Edward's velvety voice woke me up. I opened my eyes, to find us parked in front of a huge building. The Ritz Carlton.

"Why are we here?" I asked getting out.

"Because love will be spending the night here" Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What, I can't do anything special for my lady?" Edward said in a mock hurt tone.

"NO. What time is it?" I asked

"Little around five in the morning" Edward answered.

"Where are we?" I asked. Edward ignored my question and opened up the trunk, and few bellboys dressed in dark green grabbed several bags from the trunk. What is going on? I hate freaking surprises. Even if wasn't for that stupid promise, not to hear Edward thoughts, I would know what I'm doing here.

"Where did the suitcases come from?" I asked. _Alice_, I answered my own question.

"Calm down Bella. It's nothing major" Edward said leading me inside.

"Sure is not, since we're here, there better be a Jacuzzi in our room" I said little pissed.

"Sure Love whatever you want" He kissed my cheek. How sweet.

"H-hello welcome to Las Vegas Ritz Carlton, h-how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked. She was definitely checking Edward out. Not gonna happen slut, he's mine. I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck, and kissed his lips. I don't fucking care if we were in Las Vegas right now, since we were might as well enjoy it.

EPOV~

"Sure is not, since we're here, there better be a Jacuzzi in our room" Bella asked little angry, and slightly carefree. I chuckled slightly, that's my baby.

"Sure Love whatever you want" I kissed her cheek. I would get her the whole world if she asked me. This getaway was a last minute decision after the phone call. Bella and me traveling the whole United States, skipping school, and _moving_.

Jasper got us both fake ids. I was 23 years old, and Bella 22. I haven't told Bella we were moving yet, but I hope she gets the idea. School can wait, the whole world could wait. Right now it was only Bella and me.

We walked up to the lady at the desk. She looked up unaware of the danger, but aware of my beauty.

_Damn look at him. _

"H-hello welcome to Las Vegas Ritz Carlton, h-how may I help you?" She stuttered. Bella didn't comment or as why we were in Vegas. But she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips.

_Possessive much. _The lady thought. I didn't complain why Bella kissed me all suddenly, she held on to me tight, shooting daggers at the lady.

"Reservation under Cullen" I asked, offering my crooked smile. Bella kicked me in the sheen.

_Don't you even dare to flirt with her Edward_. Bella thought to me. I smirked.

"Jealous are we?" I whispered in her ears.

"You. Are. Mine" Bella said sternly. Damn the girl could give a guy hard cock.

_Ewe...there flirting in front of me. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips._

The disgusting images formed in the lady's mind.

I cleared my throat, so she could step out of her little fantasy. That will never come true.

"I-I'm s-sorry. Spaced out for a minute." She laughed nervously, her heartbeat racing.

_How embarrassing_?

"Can you hurry, my husband and I have business to get to" Bella said darkly. Did she just say _husband_? I looked at her questionably.

_Husband? Wow she is so lucky. I would to be possessive too if I had a man like that in my arms. _She smiled apologetically and typed

I saw Bella switch the ring she had on her index finger to her ring finger at a vampire speed. I smirked, and tighten my grip on her.

"I so love you right now" I said in her ear, I felt her shiver under my touch and grinned.

"Can you hurry?" I asked; I want to make love to this lovely creature standing next to me. She nodded, and her heartbeat racing again, she batted her lashes at me. Not interested.

"Here you go sir" She said, her eyes full of lust.

"God damn go get laid" Bella said snatching the card from the lady, and flashing her ring at her as well. The lady gasped.

_She is so right. I wonder if I will find my perfect man_. Her thoughts weren't so _nice_ after that. Too much Emmett, and Rosalie like imaged formed in her mind.

I grabbed Bella's hand and almost ran to the elevator. I didn't wait any second crashing my lips to hers. She wrapped her hands around my neck, and returned my kiss with same passion, and lust.

The elevator dinged and we both got out, and ran to the penthouse suite. I quickly opened up the door, and pinned her to the back of the door once we were in. Our luggages were already in the right corner. I picked her up bridal style, and shook off her flats. I carried her to the closest room. By Alice I was told this suite had three rooms.

I'm guessing the room was the biggest because, there was Jacuzzi on the left, circular platform bed in the middle draped with curtains surrounding it. And rose petals on it. I laid her down on the middle of the bed and spend the night cherishing my love. Well morning.

"I love you" I whispered before, she slept into comfortable slumber, wrapped around me. I removed the ring on her ring finger and put it back on her index finger. My ring belongs their love. I kissed her knuckles before letting them fall on my chest.

"I love you Edward" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"Love you too baby" I said before pulling her closer to me. No matter what I can never have her close enough.

About two hours later, I felt Bella squirm.

"Ugh…what time is it?" She asked.

"Around nine" I answered. The sun was up, and all the windows were closed so I needed not to worry about anything.

Bella sighed.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked at her.

"Now no more surprises tell me what you're planning?" She begged.

"I love you, and I'm going to show you almost the whole world." I said kissing down to her neck.

"Fine, that'd do for now. But…" She trailed off.

"But…?" Asked.

"But what about school?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, we've been to school more than enough." I said entwining her hand with my own and moving it over her head. She moaned slightly from my touch on her body.

"You're right, I guess. So I guess I'm going to have to move?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, with us." I said, in a duh tone.

"Are you sure, you want me?" She teased.

"I want you now don't I" I lowered myself on her, to prove my point. Another around of moan came from her as she felt me.

"Drew?" She asked.

"He's okay with it. I asked him, don't worry love" I soothed her. She sighed and mischievous glint appeared in her hazel eyes.

"My turn" She said pulling me down, and getting on top of me. That's how our day was till Bella's tummy introduced itself. So we ordered lunch. We gave the Jacuzzi a try and it was beyond pleasurable.

Bella complained about her wardrobe Alice sent, but got over it when she saw the sexy lingerie.

"Love get ready, we're going to go for dinner, then hit the casinos" I said getting up from her, but she pulled me back. We were in the second room. There was a dark cherry red couch that Bella insisted we sleep on. I love Vixen Bella. But I love all of her. I love her. And I'm going to make her mine.

"No" She moaned, leaving openmouthed kissed on my chest all the way down to my navel.

"I don't want to leave, do you?" She played. Oh she's good. I didn't answer, and she continued.

After about two hours, Bella came out looking abso-fucking-luscious. She was wearing a purple one shoulder dress. It barely covered her ass. She wasn't wearing anything beside some fuck-me-heels, and earrings. Her hair left loose, and a fuck-me-smile appeared on her rose red lips when she saw me checking her out.

"You play dirty Love" I said wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her out the door. So I wouldn't take her now and there.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked once we got out in the lobby.

"Is it not nice?" She played innocent.

**BPOV~**

"Is it not nice?" I said into his neck. He visibly gulped.

"No that's not it, it looks too _nice_" He said all husky. I think I'm going to have to change my panties.

"You don't look to bad" I said, licking my lips to add the effect.

"Bella" He said in a warning tone. I laughed. Edward opened the door to his car, and drove to a nice expensive looking Chinese restaurant.

"Impressive" I said before walking out. Edward held me close. We, well I ate in comfortable silence. Edward growled under his breath when waiter passed by checking me out.

I chose to where this on purpose baby. Let's see how far you can go.

"Thanks Edward" I said kissing him once we got to our car. He wrapped his arms me and pulled me up so I can be eye level with him.

"I love you and whatever you want" he said before opening the passenger door for me. Such a gentleman. Next we drove to the second biggest casino in all Vegas. It was only about ten or so in the night.

Edward gave me pack of 100's and 500's. I looked at him questioningly.

"What's this for Edward?" I asked. "I'm not accepting this."

"Bella come on take it, it's for fun" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"No, not taking it. Force me and I'm not going in then." I said angry.  
"Bella its just money" Edward said getting annoyed.

"No Edward, it's _your_ money" I denied.

"Bella what's the difference?" Edward asked.

"Lot" I answered.

"Bella its just money" Edward said little angry.

"No it's not. Just end this Edward" I said little annoyed.

"Right take it, and end it" He said handing me the money.

"No thanks" I got out of his car, which was parked under the casino building.

"Bella" He yelled.

"Edward I want to go back. Enjoy" I said, running past him. I might be acting stupid but, I don't like being babied, or having to be taken care of. I felt being pulled by something strong.

"Bella will you please listen to me" Edward said, holding my face between his hands and erasing the tears that prickled.

"Edward I'm sorry" I said wrapping my hands around his waist. He did the same.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"No it was my fault. I just don't like being babied. I'm sorry Edward" I sobbed. He kept wiping away my tears, and apologizing.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Edward stated like a question.

"No, I want to play" I whined. He laughed and led me away from the dark corners of the Vegas Street, and inside the casino building. I took out my id, and so did Edward.

The guy gave us both a skeptical look, as if he knew they were lies.

"Can I see your driver's license sir?" He asked. Edward rolled his eyes, and took out his wallet then his License. The guy looked at it for hours. This is stupid.

"Excuse me" I purred. "Can we go in now, my feet are aching for comfort" I played. His eyes traveled to my legs, then to angry Edward.

"Please" I finished. He broke.

"Alright, I guess" He said and lets us pass.

"Bella" Edward said, wrapping his arms around me then kissing me passionately.

"I love you, and don't ever do that" He asked. I rolled my eyes, and pulled him to the casinos. We played till three or four in the morning. I used my own credit card, not Edwards.

We got back to the hotel, and Edward didn't hesitate to rip the dress off of me once we were inside and carrying me to the third room. We made love the whole day till around eleven Edward said we're leaving tonight.

"So where are we going next?" I asked. Getting up and ordering breakfast.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked coming behind me.

"Ohio?" I asked as I grabbed my robe.

"Why Ohio?" He asked amused. I went outside and stood on the balcony taking the view of Vegas in.

"I want to go see the Ohio beach, and swim in one. You know it's been my dream to live on a beach?" I asked him. He nodded as if taking that in.

"Ohio it is, I'll call Alice so she'll set everything up.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked.

"Anything you want" he repeated the damn phrase for like the millionth time.

"Can't you say anything beside that?" I asked getting annoyed.

"No, because that's very much true" He said pressing his chest to my back, and wrapping his hand around my neck.

"So you're planning on spoiling me completely?" I asked, not at all amused or pleased.

"Bella, baby I just want you to be happy" he said kissing my neck.

"Then stop giving me what I want" I said, breaking free from his grip, and standing on the edge of the patio.

"Bella, can't you see that I _want_ to buy you presents." He pleaded for me to understand.

"No I don't want you to. I just want us to be us. I don't care where we are. Edward this is only because you have money, what if you didn't?" I asked

"Then I would give you all my love" Edward answered.

"That's all I want" I said, turning to face him.

"But I want to see you smile, and I want to see your eyes full of excitement, I want you to whine about me buying you present. Because that's you, and I love you" He said.

"Edward," I whined. Before I could finish the door bell dinged. I quickly went to it.

"I don't want breakfast" I said quickly and closed the door before he could say anything. I slammed the door to the second room shut behind me and locked it. I just want to be alone right now.

"Bella" Edward said knocking quietly on the door. "Bella please open the door" he begged.

"Edward just go away" I sobbed.

"No I can't see you unhappy, Bella please don't cry" He sounded like he was about to break down.

"I wanted this weekend to be special, just us. I didn't want anything coming between us. Please open up Love. I wanted to see you smile, and be carefree. Since what happen with the Volturi and everything I haven't seen you laugh or smile real smiles in awhile. Please Bella, open up. Please let me in love." He said trough the door. I was speechless. I thought no one knew that my smiles weren't true, that I laughed rarely. And that I wasn't so carefree, but…afraid. Afraid to lose everything I have now, and with all that I'm pushing away what I have. But in all of this I forgot I have something that no one in the world can take away-Edward. My love.

The man who's banging on the door, for me. The guy who loves me and sees right through all my lies. The boy who I fell in love with. The being that I want right now. I jumped off the bed and ran at the door. There Edward stood with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I cried into his chest. He lifted my chin up, and kissed me softly. I fell into the kiss, and on instinct wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"No, I'm sorry." He said.

"Edward shut up; you know it was my fault. I'm just overreacting. Your right I'm not carefree anymore because I'm afraid. Afraid to lose…you." I sobbed into his bare chest. His hands racked through my hair which calmed me. He carried me back to the room and laid me down on the bed. I pulled him next to me, and curled up against him.

"Love why didn't you tell me?" Edward broke the tear breaking silence.

"I'm afraid Edward that's why" I answered. "I'm afraid to lose anyone especially you" I sobbed into his cold, hard, yet incredibly sexy chest.

"Bella I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you" Edward said.

"No Edward it's the other way around. My life is a lie, if you ask me. I was raised a lie, and I became a lie. I don't exist in this world Edward. But you can be so much more without me" I gasped out of breath. Somewhere in me hoped Edward would leave me and have a better life, but mostly I wanted him to shut me up.

"Bella shut up" Edward said, holding me closer. "Nothing you say can make me leave you. I love you and whatever you say know that you are my life" Edward said.

"Come on pack up, we're leaving" Edward said after I calmed down, and we had a little make out session.

"Where are we going?" I asked gathering all the clothes up from the floor, in every room.

"You missed one sweetheart" Edward said holding up my red lacy bra, I wore yesterday. I blushed the same shade almost as the bra.

"Edward quit playing, and help if you can" I said after I recovered. He laughed and put the bra delicately in my suitcase, and winked before he was gone at vampire speed. Sigh, I love him so freaking much. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Love our flight leaves at seven, what would you like to order for lunch?" he asked, wearing a black button up that had the first three button undone, with white wife beater inside. He's cropped light blue jeans, and sneakers made him look like lunch to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked smirking at me.

"Whatever as long as I get you for dessert" I muttered. He heard it and laughed as he dialed room service. About half hour later, delicious Italian food arrived.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ears, as I opened up several dishes.

"Remember dessert" Edward chimed in as he watched me eat. I rolled my eyes, and tortured him for about 45 minutes of long lunch. I ate slowly as possible, and made him suffer.

"Are you done yet?" Edward asked, as he flipped on the TV. I looked at the clock hanging on top of the fireplace, 5:25 - perfect. I have 2 hours and fifteen minutes to seduce my hot boyfriend in a Vegas hotel with a Jacuzzi, patio, couch, table, and bed_s_.

This is going to be fun as hell, and pleasurable as heaven. I smirked and looked back at Edward.

"Honey, we have so much time. Calm the hell down" I laughed, as he got antsy. Poor baby.

"_Honey_, could you please hurry, we don't want to miss our plane" Edward mimicked my tone. I glared at him. I looked at the dishes in front of me. There was no dessert.

"Edward?" I said panicked. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong Bella, was something wrong in the food?" Edward asked panicked as well.

"Yes there is something wrong in this food." I said, getting up and looking into the refrigerator.

"Bella what do you need?" Edward asked getting up and rubbing my back.

"Edward there was no Chocolate" I said. Edward froze then burst out laughing.

"There is nothing funny about that." I said mad and found 'Dove' milk chocolate in the bottom shelf.

"Found you" I said, and quickly unwrapped it and bit it. Like it was delicious blood.

"Bella, you said you didn't want dessert" Edward said, taking away chocolate from my hands.

"No, give it back" I laughed."Edward" he ran vampire speed around the suite. I followed laughing. Then gave up, with a plan of course.

"Edward if I don't finish that how am I going to have my seconds" I eyed him up and down while biting my bottom lip. He loosened his grip, and dropped the chocolate bar, but I ran and caught it before it hit the floor.

"You're such a tease" He said wrapping his hands around my waist, as I ate and savored the chocolate.

"Hurry up, its 5:45" Edward said.

"Plane leaves at seven" I played innocent.

"Bella, you know what I mean" Edward said.

"Matter of fact I don't" I said, and tried to squirm out of his grip. "Edward let me go" I giggled.

"No I'm enjoying this" Edward said.

"Edward, let me go or you'll be hard for all eternity" I said. He still didn't loosen his grip. Time to play dirty.

"Edward do you remember the red lacy bra, well I'm wearing it. Don't you want to rip it off…with your teeth?" I batted my lashes, and then trailed kisses down from his jaw to his neck. His grip on me loosened slightly but enough for me. I ran away from him laughing into the big room with the Jacuzzi. I was turning on the Jacuzzi when Edward came behind me.

"In mood for some water romance?" I asked. He didn't let me pass, so I could change.

"Edward I have to go change" I said.

"No, I want to rip those clothes off of you, with my teeth" He whispered, I shivered when he said the last part. Damn - his using my lines against me. You could hear the water running, the moans from me, and the ragged breaths Edward took. I stopped breathing once he said those words. I shivered unwillingly, and moaned again from his touch on my lower part.

Edward carried me into the Jacuzzi, and made love to me. I also had my dessert of course. Water romance is not that bad.

* * *

**Love u all, give me review Pweesh!! (Baby voice)**

**I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here.**  
Edward Cullen, _Twilight_, Chapter 24, p.478


	23. Stupid Alice

* * *

**My bad, i know i know i haven't been there for u guys, but here it is...not the last chap.**

**There won't be a sequel, but this is NOT the last chapter.  
**

**

* * *

RECAP**

"In mood for some water romance?" I asked. He didn't let me pass, so I could change.

"Edward I have to go change" I said.

"No, I want to rip those clothes off of you, with my teeth" He whispered, I shivered when he said the last part. Damn - his using my lines against me. You could hear the water running, the moans from me, and the ragged breaths Edward took. I stopped breathing once he said those words. I shivered unwillingly, and moaned again from his touch on my lower part.

Edward carried me into the Jacuzzi, and made love to me. I also had my dessert of course. Water romance is not that bad.

* * *

We went to Ohio, New hemisphere, Rhode Islands, New York, New Jersey, North Carolina, Mississippi, New Mexico, California, and finally Oregon. We spent lot of time in New York, and Rhode Island about two or three months.

The Cullen's called now and then. We talk little, and then hang up it's mostly about checking up on us and stuff. I talked to Drew and everything as well. It's been the best time of my entire life, or existence being with Edward. We have been together like crazy.

We've been called hormonal teenagers by every grandmother we met. Some people called us cute couple, which would be almost every jealous lady. And few guys were about to get their ass kicked by Edward when they were checking me out.

"Edward I truly had the best time in my entire existence. Thank you" I sideway hugged him. We were in out plane back to Forks. So many things happened in that unknown town, which will remain a mystery to the real people of Forks.

"Bella, it was nothing. I love you and I wanted to make you happy. This trip was to get your mind off of things and just to have fun." He kissed my forehead. I pulled out my mp3 and rested my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the rest of the ride.

"I love you Edward" I mumbled, before closing my eyes. I dreamt about Edward, of course, I dreamt about my life happily married with him. I smiled contently as I saw myself in a white dress on a beach shore, and Edward waiting for me down the aisle.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice calls out to me.

"Let me sleep" I murmured.

"Bella, were landing, you can sleep once we get home" He said. I sighed and opened my eyes little then lowered my Athena sunglasses, before opening them completely.

"It's not sunny love" Edward said amused.

"Well, you can be my sun then." I said wrapping my arms around his left bicep and resting my head on his shoulder. We got out, and picked up or luggage.

"Where is our car?" I asked eager to get behind the wheel.

"Sorry but I'm driving, my vanquish" He smiled his crooked smile. Not fair. He carried the large suitcases, full of _my_ clothes, and some of Alice's and Rose. I got some things for Esme, and jasper, and Carlisle, and of course Emmett.

For Alice - New Valentino in black.

For Rose - New purse

For Esme – Cute Barrette set.

For Jasper – Pictures and a book of the American Revolution I found in Rhode Island

For Carlisle- Edward and I met a vampire that shared little knowledge about vampire history in Carlisle's time, and gave us a copy of a book of that time.

And for Emmett – New video games for his ps3

Edward bought me a heart pendant. The silver sterling with diamond charm around my neck held so many promises.

"_It says I love you in French, but means so much more. I promise to love you more and more everyday and keep you smiling, and laughing as much as I can. Just know that I love you, and will never leave your side." Edward took me to dinner that night and gave it to me. I actually cried once he was finished. I hugged him tightly, never letting him go and kissed him passionately. You people can catch up from there. The hotel room, the bed, the lack of clothing. And other. _

The heart inside had a picture of me and Edward in black and white, and on the other side in said I love you. The back said forever and the front was just gorgeous. There was a light blue diamond outlining the heart and huge 'B' in the middle in French script. I've gotten really attached to it. Every time I'm afraid, nervous, or just plain happy I cherish it with my left hand. And making sure it's still there.

Edward opened the door to his vanquish and I got in, after kissing Edward on the cheek. He ran to the driver's seat, at human speed, and turned the key already in the car ignition.

"I should drop off my stuff at my house first" I suggested. Edward looked at me as if I was crazy then rolled his eyes.

"No" He answered.

"No?" I questioned back

"No, you're moving in with my, our, family" He said simply, his tone concluding this conversation in full authority. He said our, made me kind of happy, but at the same time kind of scared. Did they all feel the same way?

"Edward…I don't think that's such a good idea" I murmured.

"Why not?" He asked; I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because Edward, I don't think…" I stopped mid sentence, I knew I was going to lose this conversation.

"Bella don't even fight" he concluded.

"But..." Before I could say anything Edward passed by my house, and smirked.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" I murmured more to myself.

"If you want all your stuff moved to my room or another, go ahead" He said smiling. I didn't answer, just stared at the forest as it blurred past us. We missed school, for over six months. The whole year, but Edward said we were moving next year, so it wouldn't matter. I knew it wouldn't but something when he said felt right, even though I knew they were wrong. I missed Jessica and Angela, even mike. Not to mention the teasing the joking and the human scent. I missed forks would be obvious. Moving away from here would hurt me but…life goes on. Isn't that what all the great poet and saps say.

"Bella talk to me" Edward whined. I couldn't help but smile at least. Edward hand found mine and he squeezed it reassuringly. Just as we got out of the car, on the Cullen's driveway, Alice came skipping through the door.

"Bella your back how was your pre-honeymoon?" She asked excited. I almost choked. _Pre-honeymoon?!?_

"What?" I said little shocked. Honeymoon? That meant there was going to be real…honeymoon after…marriage. I looked at Edward, was I ready for that?

"Um…Alice, take Bella's stuff out of the trunk" Edward said through clenched teeth. _What are you hiding?_ I asked him though my mind. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Nothing love" He led me inside and Esme, and Carlisle hugged us before I ran upstairs. I ran in Edward's shower and took a long cold shower. Warm showers just cause more tension in my body.

EPOV~  
I hate Alice right now. I knew Bella wasn't ready to hear anything about me proposing to her, or me marrying her. Bella wasn't ready in plain simple English. I glared at Alice as I ran up to my room behind Bella. She ran in the shower and I sighed and sat on the couch. I looked at the closed suitcases. What was she going to wear? Oh lord?

Few minutes later Bella came out wearing my shirt. I almost choked. My eyes traveled down her long creamy legs. Shit…

Bella pink lips curved into a mischievous smile. She did this to tease me…UGH. She came in a slow speed towards me, and sat down on my lap. You can catch on from there.

))_)__)_)_)__)_))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_)_)_)_)_)_))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_)

* * *

**Little bit of breaking Dawn moments. **

**When the hell will he propose? tell me...**

**give me clues on what to write next. unless u haven't noticed I'm completely clueless. **

R&R

don't forget....i need new ideas.


	24. My Fiance

**So SORRY 4 late update but school right now is overwhlming. **

**This chapter will give you little idea on what not of everythign you need to know, so start reading!!**

**_www(dot)edwardsbed(dotwebs(dot)com_**

**

* * *

**

RECAP:

**EPOV~  
**I hate Alice right now. I knew Bella wasn't ready to hear anything about me proposing to her, or me marrying her. Bella wasn't ready in plain simple English. I glared at Alice as I ran up to my room behind Bella. She ran in the shower and I sighed and sat on the couch. I looked at the closed suitcases. What was she going to wear? Oh lord?

Few minutes later Bella came out wearing my shirt. I almost choked. My eyes traveled down her long creamy legs. Shit…

Bella pink lips curved into a mischievous smile. She did this to tease me…UGH. She came in a slow speed towards me, and sat down on my lap. You can catch on from there.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't want to think, all I wanted was the truth. Did Edward want to marry me? Or not? That thought crushed my heart and the whole world in my vision.

"Bella?" Alice called me out of my thought.

"Sorry, just thinking" I smiled at her.

"About your one and only" Alice smirked. I rolled my eyes and scanned the rack next to her. We were at the mall shopping, Alice thought it'll be good to have a nice evening dress in hand. And I couldn't argue since I knew she was right.

"Alice look at this one" I said as I took out a knee-length halter dress. Alice smiled and pointed to our very big collection that was going to be tried out so I could pick one or two. Four or more in different shades of blue were chosen by me, because I knew Edward loved that color on me and over twenty more dresses to try out. Lord help me! I thought as Alice pushed me in the dressing room.

I picked three dresses out of all of them and finally was allowed to call Edward.

"Missed me" his voice was like pure heaven for me.

"No, just called to say hi to Emmett and jasper" I joked.

"I'm hurt, love" He said in a mocking tone. I heard laughter in the background.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, sitting down on a bench waiting for Alice to come out.

"Nothing, playing video games" Edward said bored.

"Help me sneak out" I asked bored as well. Might as well get away from that pixie.

"Anytime…pick you up in twenty minutes" He said all excited. I got up excited and walked to the parking lot. True to his words Edward came in exactly twenty minutes.

"You know Alice will kill us" I said placing my shopping bags in the back seat.

"It's worth it" He murmured, getting closer to me. I leaned in to him. I missed the taster of his lips on me, how he can make me feel like there isn't anything wrong. His soothing touch, his warm tongue. We both broke apart with a grin.

"Let' get out of here before the pixie comes" I said looking at the mall entrance for any sign of her.

"So, do I get a peek at what's in the Victoria Secrets bag?" Edward asked, looking at the shopping bags in the backseat from the rearview mirror.

"Maybe" I felt heat rush up my cheeks. Edward groaned and drove even faster.

"You cannot say maybe and blush at the same time" He said little frustrated. At that I giggled. I saw Edwards hand clutch the steering wheel even harder. I smirked, knowing where his train of thoughts was headed.

He parked in front of our meadow and got out. I also got out; Edward held my hand between his and kissed my palm before we both ran to the river not far. It was almost twilight, the view looked so beautiful. I looked at his angelic face, he looked somewhat…scared.

"Is everything okay Edward?" I asked. He smiled his signature crooked smile and kneeled down in front of me. My eyes widen as to what that position meant.

"Bella… I love you, I remember the first day you passed me that note, to now. You mean so much to me, and I want to spend my everyday with you. I want to make you mine; I know you might think it's too early or something like that but know I waited over 100 years just for you. Every kiss we shared meant so much to me. Every time you're near me Bella, I don't know but I just want to keep you close. I love you Bella, will you…will you marry me?" He asked with so much love, passion, and desire in his eyes. How could I say no?

I know I loved him. I know I want him. My heart is essentially pounding against my chest to say yes. He pulled out a Princess cut ring, and held it out for me. Hell yes, my head screamed.

"Yes" I jumped hugged him. "I love you so much" I felt Edward relax under my touch. He lifted my left hand and slid the ring on it. I admired the ring before looking at his face**.(Ring on profile)**

"You do know what you got yourself into right?" I joked as I kissed his lips.

"As long as I have you, nothing matters" He murmured against my neck.

"Corny much" I laughed little. Edward carried me bridal style to his car and placed me down on the passenger seat after giving me a chaste kiss.

The drive to the Cullen house was silent and romantic. I laid my head on his shoulder as he drove. The most important day of my life.

I don't think anything has the right to change. As we got out I was practically attacked by the pixie.

"OhMyGosh Bella we're officially sisters" She jumped up and down. What the heck? I jumped up and down with her, until I was lifted by Emmett.

He spinned me around before putting me down.

"Sweet, New sister to torture" He laughed. Esme congratulate me, and so did Rosalie. Jasper also smiled big. Carlisle gave me the Cullen Crest bracelet. I swear I was about to cry.

"Bella can I plan your wedding? PleasePleasePleasePleasePlease????" Alice whined.

"Sure Alice knock yourself down as long as I can Veto" I was so happy to frown and reason right now.

* * *

_**Four Months later**_

"Bella? Wake up" Alice screeched in my ear. I rolled over on my bed and hid under the pillow.

"It's the day Bella, get up" Alice jumped up and down on my bed.

"Five more minutes" I muttered in the pillow.

"Come or you'll miss Edward trying out his tux" At that I had to get up.

"You always have an excuse to wake me up" I rubbed my eyes and walked slowly to the bathroom.

"I know," She laughed. I brushed my teeth sluggishly, and turned on the shower afterwards. I came out with a towel wrapped around my body. Alice was packing all the suitcases and Edward was carrying each one out.

He stopped to kiss me morning and left to give me time to get dressed.

"Alice those bags better have something decent and comfortable"

"You mean lingerie" Alice smirked. I blushed.

"No, you dumb pixie. I meant _real _clothes" I shrieked.

"Is that a translation for lingerie?" Alice asked innocent. "Well you'll need them on your honeymoon" She kept smirking. I couldn't argue with that.

"Your right" I said and grabbed pair of jeans but Alice snatched it from me and pointed to the outfit sitting on the bed. I sighed, but didn't fight knowing Alice. **(Outfit on Profile)**

Alice was practically attached to her cell phone making last minute arrangements. Drew was going to pick us up at the airport. It was kind of awkward to tell him I'm getting married over the phone but I managed. He was really excited and asked Alice if we could have our wedding in Volterra. How could I say no? It would make everyone happy, including me.

We all got out at the airport in different cars and waited for our plane to departure.

"Bella I cannot wait, wedding in Italy. Doesn't it sound fantastic?" She babbled on and on about all the things she has planned. And I should be name calling but that pixie has some real problems. Edward took hold of my hand and kissed my knuckles, to either comfort me or make me want him. Either one it wasn't helping at all.

I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder and sighed.

"What are you so worried about love?" Edward asked softly. His lips moving in perfect sync.

"Just tired, you know" I said. It was the complete truth. I was so tired. I hunted only two days ago with Edward so I shouldn't be feeling this week. But I was. The tension in a wedding was more than anything. I want everything to be perfect and I want everything to _feel_ perfect. Italy was my birth place, place I should have called home, but I couldn't.

The word of Aro's son and daughter have reached far and beyond. Nomadic vampires are happy, and so far as Drew told me everything is at ease. I just hope it stays that way. Finally the plane ascended. The ride was…humorous. Emmett kept us all entertained and breathless, well me in particular.

"Ma'am what would you like, pasta, or chicken?" The hostess asked sweetly. But her eyes lingered to _my_ fiancé. That bitch.

"No thanks, just give me mountain dew" I glared at her.

"Bella I think you should eat something" Edward voice said pleading to me. "I don't feel like it" I said and waved the hostess off. Edward sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said in a little amused tone, mixed with concern.

"You can either kiss me or pull away" I said playing with his hair. I looked down to his eyes and melted into his bright topaz eyes. He leaned in to me little and sweetly pecked my lips. But I twisted my hand in his hair and pulled him closer to my lips. His lips moved with mine in a sacred passion. We broke apart after few minutes; both of us had a glazed look on our faces.

We heard a throat cleat behind us and I turned to look at the hostess standing there glaring at me. Bitch.

"Your drink _ma'am_" She sneered at me. Then an evil glare taunted her grey eyes. Edward quickly grabbed the glass from her hand and placed it on the cup holder.

"Thanks _lady_" Edward sneered at her. She left with a embarrassing blush covering her cheeks. Like I said before Bitch.

"Thanks" I said and kissed the corner of his lips and grabbed my Dew and started slurping through the straw. I stirred in my sit back and forth after a while. Okay so all I needed was some caffeine. Edward had an amused expression on his face every time I started to talk.

"Oh maybe for our honeymoon let's go on a cruise" I said clapping my hand just like Alice. Everyone was enjoying the show I was putting on by now, even Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was laughing non-stop.

"Edward you look so freaking cute when your hair is wet" I laughed, and so did everyone else. I heard a chuckle from Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey did you guys know I love Rob Pattison?" They all shook their heads.

"He is so hot" I squealed. What was in my drink?

"I think I know what happened to her" Edward said holding back laughter.

"The hostess got your order mixed up with someone elses" He pointed to a guy who was yelling at the hostess for now tasting any sugar in his drink. I knew something tasted funny. Oh well. Life is so effing fun.

* * *

**Hey guys srry agan 4 late update. **

**Read my new story that i'm working with _Edwards_bed. _The story is called _It's the only way_**

**This chapter gave you little to start with on what the wedding is little going to be like and where it is. **

**Drew is Mine, but Edward, Bella and all the Cullen's belong to SM.**

**PLZ R&R**

**and don't forget to view anything you like on this website below...**

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Lots of 3 _Hells_**

**R&R once again. **


	25. Still too Many Days

**I love all of you those who added my story to favorite and commente. Thank you to all those who read this and more to those who wait for me and check back often to see if iposted the next chanpter. Thanks you so much!!**

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

* * *

_"I think I know what happened to her" Edward said holding back laughter._

_"The hostess got your order mixed up with someone else's" He pointed to a guy who was yelling at the hostess for not tasting any sugar in his drink. I knew something tasted funny. Oh well. Life is so effing fun.__

* * *

_

**_CHAPTER 25_**

_**Ones home is in their loved ones heart…**_

We finally arrived in Italy, during late afternoon. Drew greeted us with respect and honor once we got to the castle. Nothing seemed to have changed in the whole place, but the feeding room. It was officially just a plain throne room, where Drew discussed business. The killing of newborn was frequent just like before, but it wasn't any of my business to talk about it.

One of the guards led us to our rooms. Edward and I unpacked our suitcases in comfortable silence. Edward put the empty suitcases in the back, and I went near the window and opened the curtains. The view was fantastic; the forest was brightened by the random flashes of light coming from various places in the forest.

I felt pair of hands wraparound my waist and I leaned into his touch. He tightened his grip on my waist and whispered,

"You need to eat something" So sweetly, so perfect, yet enough to ruin my romantic mood. I turned and glared at him. He laughed silently kissed my lips softly.

"Sorry, but your needs first" He smiled his famous crooked smile.

"Arrogant much" I finally said, breaking the eye contact and searching in the closet for my outfit. What to wear?

"Grey Tunic" Edward murmured quietly. I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Alice" I muttered, and picked out the whole outfit**.(Outfit on Profile)** I changed and Edward and I both went out for dinner. There was little Pizzeria on a corner street little far from the castle that I wanted to go to. I made Edward walk; I mean its Italy, why not enjoy the magnificent view.

Edward had his arm around my shoulder and was joking about the people's thoughts as they passed us.

We saw a couple walk by us, almost in the same pose as us.

"Please" Edward scoffed under his breath.

"What?" I asked softly.

"They think we're just teens, and shouldn't be walking alone" Edward said, I could imagine him rolling his eyes. Trait he picked up from me. I laughed and leaned into him.

"In some ways, we are" I said.

"Yes, but not in maturity level." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean your hormones are on the same level as high school boy" I stretched the word boy purposely. His grip loosened and I broke away and ran ahead. Edward chased after me. People around us, mostly couples, looked at us with envy and some looked at us with humor. Edward chased me while I laughed freely. Edward finally caught up with me, using his vampire speed little.

He pulled me by my wrist. "That was unfair" He murmured pulling me closer to him. I giggled little and tried to get free. Just tried, having no intention of breaking free.

"So vicious" He leaned down and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste of his lips. But he pulled away quickly; I opened my eyes and glared at him.  
"I could say the same thing about your hormones love" He whispered in my ear softly. My spine tingled with the familiar feeling of want, and my stomach clenched with the need.

I snapped out when I felt Edward's phone playing Pokerface. Edward visibly stiffened, and sighed.

"What Alice?" He asked calmly, his posture stiff. I could hear Alice's voice yelling at him, about me needing food right away so she could take me shopping for my jewelry to wear with my wedding dress she and I picked out earlier in time.

"Alright, Alright" Edward hung up after few bad words from Alice. After hanging up he looked at me and convinced me with his eyes to walk to the pizzeria without any games. I pouted but nodded.

"I wish you would put the shield back up, so she can't see our future" Edward said after giving me a final kiss on the cheek.

"Me too" I whispered as we started to walk. After ten minutes of walking we reached the Pizzeria, and we were seated to a table in the back. There was a small dim light topping our table.

I ordered what I wanted to eat, and ate in I finished and Edward paid the bill we both made our way both walked back slowly, in a comfortable silence. Out entwined hands moving back and forth between us.

"I'm so happy" I said breaking the silence.  
"I'm glad, love" He kissed my cheek softly before entering the castle doors.  
"BELLA!!" Alice's bell like voice attacked me, ruining my mood. I rolled my eyes.  
"Go away" I murmured low. Edward chuckled and brought my knuckles up to his lips and softly kissed them.

"Please be careful" He said before leaving me with the pixie.

"Let's go Bella, that outfit will do for now" She dragged me back out. The feeling of shopping made me sick to the stomach, especially with Alice.

"I saw THE perfect earrings" She gushed on and on as we got in the car and drove away.

**

* * *

**

Outfit on Profile!! NOT the wedding outfit YET!!

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**


	26. The perfect Moments

**RECAP**

**"Please be careful" He said before leaving me with the pixie.**

**"Let's go Bella, that outfit will do for now" She dragged me back out. The feeling of shopping made me sick to the stomach, especially with Alice.**

**"I saw THE perfect earrings" She gushed on and on as we got in the car and drove away.**

**

* * *

**

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_ -Ingrid Bergman_  
**Chapter 26:**

**The Perfect Moments **

"I can't believe this is happening." I said as I breathed in and out slowly as Alice did my hair. I was sitting on a decorated black wood bench that faced a full length mirror.

"Relax, you look beyond beautiful Bella." Alice said sticking something in my hair. Rosalie came into the room and smiled at me. She handed me a glass of water and reassured me everything will run just fine.

"How do I look?" I said after I stood up when Alice finished doing my hair.

"Dazzling!" Renee said coming into the room. I smiled at her and hugged.

"WATCH THE DRESS!" Alice screamed. All of us except Alice laughed. **(Dress in on profile)**

"Is she ready?" Esme asked coming in. She looked at me and smiled big.

"Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you Sweetheart." Esme said giving a soft kiss on the cheek.

"WATCH THE MAKEUP!" Alice yelled again and all of us rolled our eyes.

"Wow" I heard a soft whisper and turn to look at Drew. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm ready to do this."

"Then come on Angel. You don't want to keep pretty boy waiting." He said and I nodded.

"Bella, over everything that has happened and altered, we became closer. I have no complaints about the future, nor do I question the present. Everything right is going to happen now. You, Edward and the Cullen's are going to be happy for good. The Volturi won't ever bother you."

"I doubt no word you just said. Thank you, for everything you have done for me. You were my life before Edward gripped my heart. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend time with you. But I promise to make our future better. Edward and I will come and visit often as we can." I said to him in a soft voice.

"Bella don't cry. You're going to ruin everything." Alice yelled and that made me laugh. Drew squeezed my shoulders and gave me an encouraging nod.

"Let's do this little sis." Drew said smiling big for the first time. I shut down everyone's thoughts around me and focused on my walking. The dark ebony doors opened and the beautiful Volturi garden came into view

Our wedding was happening behind the doors of Volterra.

The song 'here comes the bride' played and I couldn't help but chuckle. Drew squeezed my hand and I clasped my mouth and breathed in. Drew led me under the arc and I smiled. I looked up and my eyes found my one and only.

"Edward." I whispered and I know he heard me along with all the other vampires standing up and praising my beauty. Edward's smile was just as superior as mine. We were both getting our happily ever after, just like in fairy tales.

My life was truly a fantasy a girl would wish for.

Drew handed me to Edward when we reached on top of the altar. I stared at Edward's eyes the whole time Carlisle kept talking.

Edward and I said our wedding vows and 'I do's' and it was all grand. The best part was the kiss though. The same passion still remained as it was there when Edward and I first kissed in the meadow. I knew then that, both of our hearts will remain in other's guard.

The bride/groom dance was the shortest dance ever. Or so I thought, when Emmett took my hand and danced he complained about the whole thirty minutes Edward and I danced and made goo goo eyes at each other.

"You know you're jealous, Rosalie is mad at you." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"She's not mad, she's just being immature."

"Really? Who would have thought, Emmett knew the meaning of Immature."

"Shut up. You look really beautiful by the way. Edward wasn't able to take his eyes off of you…wait he still can't take his eyes off of you." Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Do you mind?" Jasper asked cutting between Emmett and i.

"Yes we do. Butt out Jazz, me and little sis were having a very important conversation." Emmett said giving his bog goofy smile.

"Oh great then, move Emmett." Jasper pushed Emmett and Emmett gave jasper a playful evil eyes.

"I don't think you've been happier." Jasper said once Emmett stumbled away.

"Neither do I. Everything is just right Jasper."

"That I have no doubt about." He said twirling me and I landed in Edward's arm. Edward pulled me up to his eye level and smiled. His gold eyes were shining the most spectacular color.

"You ready to leave for our honeymoon love?" He asked kissing me on the lips afterward.

"You seriously asking me that?" I said to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Let's go then." He said breaking our kiss apart and giving me his crooked smile. Alice pushed me into the limo after helping me change into a knee length white dress that had the same pattern and neckline as the wedding dress.

We got into the limo and I laid my head on Edward shoulder.

"Dreams do come true." I told him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and nodded.

"I don't know what good deed I may have done to deserve you." He said and sighed.

"You don't? Then let me tell you Mr. Cullen." I said to him and straddled his lap. I tangled my fingers into his locks and pulled him closer to my face.

"Is this your way of explaining then please don't stop Mrs. Cullen" Edward said as he gently brought his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and the rest was history.

* * *

**I know it could have been better. I know it could have been worst. Thanks for reading and sticking with me on this LONG journey. Please continue to read my other stories. Tell me what you thought of this and i'm open for more story ideas. With lots of love and tears -Emmett's Bear**

**My other stories, **

**1.) Home for a Reason- Bella and her family move to Forks. She fights her tears because of a broken past. Will she break or will she mend back together for those who are waiting for her at home. You know in this long journey she makes ever lasting friendship and maybe find true love if she can ever open up to those around her who are trying to help her.  
**

**2.) Superior to my life- Bella and Edward are at the top of their games in business. Will business interfere with personal lives, or will it be over before it has even began because of those small misunderstandings. JxA EmxR EdxB **


	27. AN

**Hey guys! Now that 'Next Step' has come to an End, you can start reading my other stories.**

**Engraved:** Not a Vampire story, but a another Witch FanFic. It's on my profile, you guys can read more about it. Bella's a witch and she's being Engraved into this world that she had to abandon after her parent's death.

**Superior to my Life:** Human Story. On profile. Bella and Edwards human nature at their peaks. Look at every single member of our gang, tell their stories, and learn to grow up together. And in love.

_Thanks for coming this far, Luv a 'Dreamer'_

_**"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves."**_

**Emmett Cullen, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 39, p.745**


End file.
